Another Generic Smash Brothers Christmas Story
by DianaGohan
Summary: A Fourth Wall Tale Where DianaGohan... I mean Master Hand Forces The Smashers To Go And Get Familar Sounding Gifts In The Name Of Having Yet Another Christmas Story Around Here. Remember To Review Everyone... Or Else!
1. Patridge In A Pear Tree

Okay I know what you may be thinking: In the midst of still needing to do more chapters of Smashing Something New Every Day And Night Of The Werehog, Why Do ANOTHER Smash Brothers Story? Well because it's the holiday season and I wanted to captalize... I mean uh give you my own Christmas story to enjoy. Unlike some of my other stuff, this is purley comedic short fluff without any big long chapters to have to guzzle down. With that said enjoy the Chapters. Nothing Smash Brothers relates to me and the stories and people on this board I mention here aren't mine either and hope I don't offend anyone who reads this at all.

"Another Generic Smash Brothers Christmas Story Aka The Twelve Nights Of Smashmas"

By DianaGohan.

Snow was shown falling on the ground as the camera panned in to see Smash Manor, decorated with lights on the trees and incredibley expensive giant snowmen and tree sets that you can't find in stores anymore. The camera continued panning into the main hall (decorated with loads of trees and wreaths) as Master Hand (wearing a Santa's cap) snapped his fingers teleporting all the smashers in.

"Okay Wolf prepare to-" Fox was shown looking around confused. "Hey, what the hell? What are we doing here?"

"Yeah isn't the mansion about to be overrun by an army of were creatures or something?" Diddy Kong asked.

"Pfft, we don't have time for Halloween related stories!" Master Hand pointed at the Calendary. "It's december 14. You know what that means right?"

"It's like time to go to church?" Peach asked.

"Well it's almost time to go to church for the one of the two times a year when it's expected of you to do so" Master Hand then threw the calendar away. "More importantly though it's Christmas time. And that means we need a Christmas story."

"But we had a Christmas story last year" Pikachu pointed out. "You know Smashing Something New Every Day Chapter 30

"Well technically that wasn't made around the christmas season, and also that was far too long a story". Master Hand made a fist. "People don't have the attention span to read long detailed stories for christmas. They need short concise to the point tales that don't make them have to read for hours on end."

Pit held out his hand. "Well there is nothing wrong with more grand peices of literature-"

"To, The, POINT!" Master Hand said poking him. "Which means we're going to be doing quick Christmas updates until the holiday season is over." The Smashers groaned. "Yeah I know it sucks but this comes from the man himself. Or uh the crazy authroess writing this story."

"Isn't needlessly breaking the fourth wall a cheap way to try and genearte laughs?" Link asked.

"Well let's hope people forget that admist all they're holiday shopping." Master Hand then held out a list. "Speaking of shopping I'm entrusting all of you to go shopping for me. We have some very special gifts to get."

"You mean like a three french hens or a something?" Luigi asked.

"That's just a (beep)in Christmas Song" Snake stated. "He wouldn't be stupid enough to have us get that (swear)."

"Well I wouldn't... probably but actually that's what the big board wants." The smashers looked at him annoyed. "Oh come on it's a good idea."

"Yeah maybe when everyone else already (beep)in did it in they're stories" Snake remarked. "I liked the one where I had the missle launcher and talked about blowing up this (beep)in house which sounds like a really good idea thinking about it.

"No house destruction until we finish this holiday tale!" Master Hand then handed them lists. "According to reliable sources around the internet, the best Christmas stories involving incoperating non copyrighted songs as some sort of insert for plot. Next to mushy stuff about hanging mistoletoe or hating the holidays, it's the next biggest surefire ratings grabber to ripping off A Christmas Carol."

"Yeah, I think there's suppose to be at least 5 a fics coming out where I get the a Ebeenzer Role" Wario called out. "I like that cause I get to have a lot of a money but I a hate that cause I have to learn to share and that a sucks."

"Well fourantley we're only doing Twelve Days of Christmas shopping" Master Hand said looking at the lst. "That way we'll be sure to actually get people to review this."

Falco rolled his eyes. "Oh please, that's such a hokey, cliche way to get viewership. Next thing you'll be saying is we'll be accepting story submission and character OC cameos in this tale to drum up ratings."

"Wow, that was the next thing I was going to be saying" Master Hand said as Falco looked at him miffed. "Oh don't be like that. You don't even have to go Christmas shopping."

"Yeah and why's that?" Master Hand then picked up Falco. "Hey let go of me you asshole!"

"Sorry but like the song says on the First Day of Christmas my true love-"

Crazy Hand then teleported in with a boquet of flowers. "Aww, I knew you loved me!"

"NOT YOU!" Master Hand yelled as Crazy Hand teleported away. "Like I was saying on the First Day of Christmas my True Love, who ISN'T CRAZY HAND, or uh anyone for that matter gave me a partridge in a pear tree." He then threw Falco in the air. "Unfourantley since we don't have any partridges, you're going to have to do. And instead of a pear tree I got this." We then saw Falco land on Bonsly.

"Hey like don't crush little baby Bonsly" Peach said waving her finger at Falco. "That is like so rude."

"Oh don't worry. I just plan on being rude all over Master Hand's STUPID GLOVED FACE-" Falco Tried getting off Bonsly but was shocked by some unseeable electric fence.

Master Hand smiled. "Oh yeah, another thing. Once the gift is gotten it will stay there until Christmas time when all your gifts will come together so we Can Sing together." He looked at the Smashers. "So the rest of you split up into teams and get the rest of you're assinged gifts. Oh and uh if you see any OCs or here anyone giving out ideas, accept them so we can get more reviewers."

"And what if we don't want to sink into this retarditcy?" Fox asked.

"If you don't get any of the gifts, and if this story dosen't get over 50 reviews, then I'm going to kill this bunny!" Master Hand said holding up a Bunny hood. "Oh uh... there was a bunny attached to this."

"Yeah, I ate him" Crazy Hand said burping some. "Tasted like fried rabbit."

Master Hand sighed. "Fine. If you don't get gifts and if people don't review this then... DianaGohan will stop updating her other stories!" Dramatic music was heard as the smashers gasped.

"She... she a wouldn't!" Mario cried out.

"Oh yes she would. You know she's desperate and crazy, and above all lazy enough to go months on end without updating. I'm sure she can never update again if not enough people are watching her stuff."

"That's not in the holiday spirit at all!" Pikachu replied.

"Well hey that won't happen if you guys do what you're suppose to do" Master Hand pointed at the 4th wall. "That goes for you guys too. I know you're watching out there and saying "oh I'm not going to review cause I'm stupid duh duh" and if that's the case I will come to your house and smack you over the head, hand gangsta style."

"Yeah pretty sure you can't threathen people to watch a story" Samus pointed out.

"Well... maybe this one time you can, so get to it everyone!" The smashers all then muttered something about how stupid an idea this was before filing out of the room. "Ah, soon we'll have the most highest rated Christmas story on the entire site." He then teleported in a computer and started pointing at the screen. "In your face Pit Fan's Christmas Carols! We're going to outsell you Alone-by-the-Waterlilies Smash The Holidays Away! You won't be the man anymore MisterDrBob A Smashing Christmas. And especially in your face Another Generic Smash Brothers Christmas Story by... oh yeah, that's this one.. the best one of all."

"No it's not! And when I get down here I'm killing you AND DianaGohan!" Falco called out still stuck on Bonsly.

"Well you can try anyway" Master Hand said holding out an arrow. "Though there's only one guy dying, or uh at least getting somewhat injured in this chapter." Master Hand then threw the arrow through the window. Meanwhile on a computer a normal looking man was shown looking at this story.

"Oh my god! This isn't a super long Smashing Something New Every Day chapter" QJD1381 was heard exclaiming. "I better go write a reviewing pointing that out and nothing else-" He was then shot by the arrow as he fell to the ground.

Master Hand waved his finger. "Don't let that happen to you kids. Remember to always write reviews about the story not just whining when the next Chapter is coming out." He then pointed at the 4th wall. "So go and start those review kids... seriously go and do that." The camera panned out of the mansion.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Yeah I know quite a change (or somewhat of a change) from my normal stuff but tis the season... to sound like a bitter jerk. Once againI don't mean to insult anyone, just thought it'd be funny to see the Smashers forced into a Holiday tale. So remember to review (I won't cancel other stories if you do but I'd really appreciate any input you guys would have on these stories) and tell me what you think. Oh and *Insert desperate attempt to garner more viewership* send in any OC or ideas you want to see in this story and I'll put it in. You know you want to.


	2. Two Turtledoves

Okay People time for another chapter of this Christmas story thing. Any story or persons mentioned, and Smash Brothers In General Dosen't belong to me. I just make these stories for fun. And I'm specfically making this one to drum up some Christmas reviews to read and review people, or else you know what will happen.

"Another Generic Smash Brothers Christmas Story Aka The Twelve Nights Of Smashmas, Part Two"

By DianaGohan.

In A Store Several blocks away from the Mansion (which apparently was floating in the middle of a giant city, or at least it is in this story if not any other story ever) we could see several of the smashers (Pokemon Trainer and his Pokemon, Bowser, Ganondorf, and King Dedede) as a couple ahead of them was arguing.

"You never touch me anymore!" Yelled the woman pointing at the guy. "Especially down there."

He groaned. "Is this really something we should be talking about, in the middle of a store!"

"See, there you go again, telling me when I can or can't yell! If I feel like yelling in the middle of the store I should be able to yell in the middle of the store."

"By that logic, if I feel like smacking you in the face, I should be able to. But apparently that'd be WRONG."

She gasped. "How could you say something like that?"

"Hey you're the one whose talking about discussing our sex life in the midst of a bunch of random strangers so I figured it was okay to be open about what I feel as well."

"No, that's different" she said crossing her arms. "See by disucssing our sex life we're steadily building on our relationship-"

"What relationship? I met you two nights ago when we were drunk at a holiday party and you haven't left me alone since."

"Well that's because we're married, remember?" She then held out her hand showing a ring. "Maybe if you didn't want to get married you shouldn't of tried getting tanked in Vegas."

"This isn't vegas you stupid bitch, and you're the one who suggested it remember?"

"Well I thought you were the one, but clearly you aren't, except down there-"

"Oh that is it!" He then smacked her hard in the face as she gasped. "You shut up before I shut you up!"

"Shut this up!" She then punched him hard in the face as the two looked at each other angrily as the guy pushed the girl into the corner of the room as they started brawling at a furious rate.

Bowser chuckle at the couple. "Heh heh, domestic violence amuses the king of all Koopas. Perhaps I'll put the The-3-Sueslayers as one of my creative consultants in my movie if he can come up with ideas like this."

"How do you reckon that was his?" Dedede asked. "They ain't squabbling about wanting a divorce-"

"I want a divorce!" Screamed the woman.

"Over your dead body... which will soon be the case!" Yelled out the man.

Dedede thought for a second. "Well... they ain't doing it in front of the line-"

The man then smacked the woman in front of them. "I'm going to divorce you so fast your head will spin, right off your body."

"Not if I rip off something worse!" She then punched him hard in the balls as they were shown fighting in front of the team.

Squirtle looked at this. "I don't know what's sadder. The fact that's a far more realisitic coupling then anything our universe could ever come up with, or that random guy and girl is a far better fighter then trainer."

"Hey I am too a good fighter!" Trainer said holding up his arm. "Why in that Werehog story I-"

Ivysaur smacks him in the face with his vine. "No spoilers, stupid."

"Hey you can't hit me like that!" The trainer whined. "What would the manager say?"

Charizard rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah like the manager would really care about how much we treat you."

"Well actually I do." The group then looked to see a serious man working the front of the store crossing his arms. "You can't keep treating him badly you know, you have to be a TEAM."

"Oh my god, it's fanfic author and intrsospective critiquer Alex Warlorn" Ganodnorf cried out as everyone looked at him. "Uh I mean the lord of all evil will enslave you like he does everyone else-"

"Yeah right Ganonshouldn'tofstolecaptainfalcon'smove" Alex Warlorn said looking around. "Hey if you guys are doing The-3-Sueslayers idea, what about mine of going home to the holidays to see your friends and family?"

"We're doing that in the epilogue-" The trainer started to say before being vine smacked again.

"Seriously, no spoilers!" Ivysaur stated.

"And seriously no bagging on the trainer" Alex Warlorn said holding out his hand. "Or else I'll use my special guest powers on you."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Ivysaur asked. Alex Warlonr's eyes glowed darkly for a second and pointed at him as Ivysaur fell into a train. "Must... be nicer to trainer and... read all of.... "Perceptions Unseen" and... leave detailed reviews for it like... it was "Night Of The Werehog: Brawl Edition" only... better" Ivysaur said walking off.

"Well enough pointless injoking" Alex Warlorn said holding out his hand. "What brings you guys to the pet store?" We then saw there were animals all around the group barking and chirping."

"Some pet store" Ganondorf said pointing over at a cage. "This pig isn't even remotley evil, unlike me, the master of darkness, so he is ultimatley inferior."

"Look I'm not running a pet store in this one and only store just for you to critque my animals" Alex pointed out.

"Then why y'all running this here pet store?" Dedede asked.

"Probably because they couldn't get Patrick Swazye" Pichu said sticking his head in as everyone starred at him. "You know... from Clerks the Animated series... in the third episode... that had the parody of outbreak in it-"

"Hey he said no poitnless injoking!" Squirte yelled as Pichu quickly ran out.

"Hey, isn't he suppose to be one of those evil symbols who is trying to destroy you guys or something?" Alex asked.

"Yeah they uh really didn't tell us anything about that" Squirtle admitted. "Except that it will be explained in future chapters of Smashing Something New Every Day, whenever THOSE come out."

"Well hey so long as she updates Night Of The Werehog regularly for awhile I'll be good" Alex held out his hand. "That's the reason I took this job: to make sure that came out."

"Yeah that's the reason we're here too" Squirtle admitted. "Also we kind of need two turtlesdoves."

"But you guys ARE turtles" Alex said pointing to Squirtle and Bowser. "Just paint yourself with dove wings and I'm sure it will count."

Bowser shook his head. "Oh no, I'm not getting stuck in the mansion with Master Hand. The King of Koopas heard he was doing awful, disgusting things that are even beneath me."

In the mansion Master Hand is shown watching TV as he looked over at Falco. "You see Falco in order to create the best Christmas stories ever, we must study the best Christmas stories ever."

"You're watching The Santa Claus 3: The Escape Claus!" Falco whined. "Shouldn't even you know that Best and Holiday and Tim Allen don't go together!"

"Shhh, Santa's about to say somethign funny" Master Hand then waited a few minutes. "Oh uh guess that wasn't a joke. Something this movie dosen't seem to have actually.

"Gee, you think?" Falco asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, maybe we should stop watching this."

"Finally a GOOD idea" Falco cried out as Master hand then pressed a button the remote as Falco gasped. "Wait... this is... this is...."

"No it's not this is, it's the Night B4 Christmas" Master Hand said looking at poorly animated black elves attempting to rap. "If this dosen't get you in the hoiday spirit, then nothing will."

Falco narrowed his eyes. "Remember when I said I was going to kill you? Now I'm going to do it really, really painfully."

"Good for you" Master Hand said not paying attention as he was shown watching the TV.

Back at the pet store Alex shuttered a bit. "Yeah I wouldn't wish that on anyone except people who make really stupid fan fics."

"While you're wishing it on about at least 30 percent of the people this board, think we could get some turtledoves?" Squirtle asked.

"Let me see here" Alex then looked around and looked in a bag. "Sorry I only have some cockatoos."

"Heh heh, cock...atoos" Charizard said laughing some as squirtle rolled his eyes. "What, it's funny."

"If you're like 8 years old" Squirtle pointed out.

"Not the 8 year old who are suppose to be watching our stuff" Charizard reminded him.

"Sorry guys, looks like you're goign to just have to use some winged Koopas and call it a turtle dove" Alex pointed out.

"Yeah we can't" The trainer said. "See the Koopa are..." squirtle looked at him annoyed. "Oh yeah that's one of those spoiling things we can't talk about now."

"Well dang it, we'll just have to go and take some turtles here and call them there turtle doves" Dedede said going over to a display of turtles and smiling. "Yeah put a dang angel costume on it and those will do."

"Great, that will be 50 Dollars" Alex said.

Dedede chuckled. 'Son, you think I'm going to pay for these there things?" He then smashed the display in with his hammer. "Consider this your gift to me."

"Uh I don't give presents to fictional characters."

"Well you may as well start now" The turtles then jumped on Dedede and started chomping on him as he moaned in pain. "Aw dang, you turtles almost as plum annoying as that puffball" Dedede said running out of the store trying to knock the turtles off him.

"Well another satisfied customer" Alex said looknig around. "Oh yeah, you guys are the only people who came in here, and he wasn't satisifed at all."

"Well hey anything that helps find these ridicolous things all the sooner means the lord of all evil can go back to what he does best" Ganondorf said holding out his sword. "Killing swordsman."

"Yeah why don't you just go back to spending time with TwinRova like I said you should do?" Alex said as Ganodorf then walked out.

"Well I best be off to get the next part of my script done" Bowser said holding up a piece of paper. "It shall contain an even more epic battle of me crushing the plumber then they had in Star Wars Episode III."

"That movie sucked" Squirtle stated.

"Hey I liked the prequals" Alex Warlorn stated.

"Odd, I thought you had good taste" Alex Warlon then gave Squirtle the stare he gave Ivysaur. "Must be... nice to trainer and... Read "Admants Of The Vicarious Maiden cause... Ash/Misty is such a good pairing". Squirtle then ran out hypnotized.

"Wow I loose only slightly more pokemon just giving them away then them being hypnotized away" the trainer admitted as he and Bowser walked out.

Alex looked to see Charizard still there. "Why are you still here? You want to get hypnotized into being nice and reading one of my awesome old stories as well?"

"No, just want to do this" he then went over to the corner to see that the couple was still fighting.

"I'm going to divorce you so bad our kids will feel it in a Foster house three states away" the woman said hitting the man.

"I'm going to divorce you so bad you'll be crying tears of bloody skany failure out of every orfaice on your body!" The man said hitting the woman. Charizard then hit the two with a flamethrower as they screamed in pain.

"Ha, I'm flaming The-3-Sueslayers dumb idea! Let's see them try and do something about it." Suddenly a hyper little sister, a half elfe nurse, a male and female represntation of CPU players, Two mute kids and a grandmother walked in looking angry at Charizard. "Uh... this was Diana's idea!" He screamed out. Quickly flying away through a hole he made in the sky.

"... Chapter 18 better be worth this crap" Alex mumbled to himself as the camera panned out of the store.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well hope you enjoyed and for those of you included, weren't offended by that. I'll keep having cameos and taking suggestions for all those who offer it and remember to keep reviewing. You know how much I desperatley need them. And how much you desperatley want to see other stuff of mine get made.


	3. Three French Hens

Well time for the next Christmas story. I thank all of you reviewing (especially those who are actually enjoying they're cameo apparences. I try to keep the mocking to those I feel only really deserve it, myself included but still glad no one's offended at they're appearence here) and hope you'll continue reviewing this story and reading it and enjoying it. Smash Brothers dosen't belong to me, and neither does Christmas but like others I can combine the ideas to make for some enjoyable tales right?

"Another Generic Smash Brothers Christmas Story Aka The Twelve Nights Of Smashmas Chapter Three"

By DianaGohan.

Flying briskly above the ocean below them was the Falcon Flyer, Captain Falcon's personal space ship. Somehow even that couldn't couldn't escape the Christmas snow and the spirit of the holiday as Captain Falcon (along with Ness, Lucas and Toon Link) were shown flying at high speeds to an incoming land mass.

"This is terrible" Toon Link was seen reading the script of this chapter. "She said "couldn't" twice when it should just read "Somehow even that couldn't escape the Christmas snow..." and crap like that" Toon Link threw down the script. "Why dosen't she just take people's suggestions and actually bother editting her chapters more before writing them?"

Lucas then picked up the script and looked at it. "It also says here "I don't have the time to edit these stories, just deal with the grammatical mistakes, oh and something about watching out for turbelence Toon Link."

"What turbul-" the flyer then shook around some as Toon Link's head smacked hard into the console of the ship. "Oh she is just made of bitch."

"Yeah, especially since she stuck me with you kids" Captain Falcon said flying the plane. "I mean no offense but the Falcon was expecting some action in this."

"But it was given the parody/humor genre titles" Ness said confused. "Why were you expecting action."

"You know, a little badunkadunk."

"Like... basketball?" Lucas said.

Toon Link swung his sword around. "Give it up Falcon. You know they don't know about the birds and the bees yet."

"Oh and you do?" Falcon asked.

"I will in seven years due to the time differenation and stuff." He then looked out the window. "So are we actually getting close to a plot in this story or is it going to keep meandering on?"

"Oh no we're reaching the destination" Captain Falcon said sighing a bit. "If there's one thing I hate more then being sent here with no fine ladies, was being sent to... Europe" he said with disgust.

"Well where else are we going to get three french hens?" Ness said. "The only other pet store around was the one owned by that Alex Warlon guy, and I didn't want to have to be mentally forced to watch Digimorphs."

"That's an injoke five years too old to be funny" Toon Link pointed out. "Like a lot of the stuff Diana writes about-" Turbelence then knocked Toon Link into the console again. "Stop that!"

"Look let's just find these hens and get out of Europe as soon as we can" Captain Falcon said shivering. "I don't want to have to spend any excess time on this continent I don't have to."

"Why is that?" Lucas asked walking over to him. "There are a lot of very lovley countries and locations and milestones in Europe found nowhere else in the world. And most of the people there are quite friendly, once you know how to speak they're language."

"You know why I don't like Europe" Falcon said turning to him. "Remember when I told you about it in that other story?"

"Uh... no" Toon Link said twirling his hand. "That wasn't in Smashing Something New Every Day."

Falcon gasped. "She said she was going to put that in there!"

"Well... she didn.t."

Falcon narrowed his eyes. "When I find Diana I'm going to...." he thinks for a second "... massage her and then punch her in the... boobies-"

"Hey getting manhanled by you sexually does sound like justifable punishment" Toon Link stated. "Let's go and do that after we find these hen things." The ship then finally landed down in a forest region in France as the four of them jumped out. "Well hopefully now that we're here we won't be bothered by anything."

"Not so fast, la monissuars!" The four then turned around to see a skinny greasy jerk with a moustache, a small blue cap and black cape appearing in front of them. "No one goes and does le how you say anything in le forest of French-Man, the most le how you say frenchiest fry in all of Le France!"

"... This guy makes Mario look actually authentically Italian" Toon Link pointed out.

"Silence how you say le boy-"

"Uh, I'm not French but I don't think that saying "le" or "how you say" a lot qualifies as a french accent" Ness said glowing with psychic energy. "Also you're not French. You're actually Spanish."

"That is just how you say le Frenchmen in France" The French Man said smiling over at Captain Falcon. "I did not know you had adopted such le rude children Captain Falcon. I guess you cuold not how you say get it up with any girls after how I le humilated you at that race years ago."

Falcon grunted. "I thought we agreed to never bring that up again French Men!"

Lucas looked at Falcon confused. "What is he talking about Captain Falcon?"

"Why don't you just read his mind and find out like your friend did about it?" Ness asked.

"Because that would be rude and I do not wish being rude to you about that" Lucas said smiling a bit. "Besides I'm sure talking it out will make you feel better."

"Not really but since I wanted to tell this story might as well." He looked at the others. "Anyone here see Tallageda Nights: The Ballard Of Ricky Bobby?"

"Uh yeah, it was playing during That Will Ferrell Marathon we had the other week" Toon Link stated. "Which wasn't nearly as bad as the Adam Sandler Marathon but still seemed unnecessary."

"Though I thought that film was rather good, especially the rivarly between Ricky and the... French... Racer" Ness then glares at Captain Falcon. "Wait, did you pull a Ricky Bobby with this guy?"

"Uh yeah but I ended up losing the big race because this guy cheated!" Captain Falcon pointed at him angrily. "You don't grease up the Falcon flyer with your dirty French grease."

"But I was how you saying giving it a grand old le tune up" The French Man said twirling his moustache. "Besides you were cheating using that thing in a street race."

"You said anything goes!" Falcon yelled out.

"Which included that so I have how you say le punked you once again." The French Man said as Falcon grimmaced.

"Thanks to this jerk I not only lost the big race but lost any chance of getting hot french girl action." Faclon then looked down dejectdley. "Worst of all he told everyone in Europe about it so now all the countries are laughing at me."

"Hehehe, you es el sucker!" A spanish guy was heard saying.

"Ah, das suck!" A german guy screamed out.

"I say old bean you are a sport of suck, tea and knickers and you failing and all that" a biritsh guy was heard saying.

"Well it ends here" Falcon made a fist. "I challenge you to another race French Men. And the winner becomes king of Europe."

"I am not le king" The French Men said confused.

"Uh, can't you chalelnge people to races and automatically become ruler or something here?" Falcon asked as the guy shook his head. "Well that's another reason why this place isn't nearly as cool as F-Zero."

"Wait you can do that in F-Zero?" Ness asked.

"Well... no but if we did we'd be even awesomer". Falcon poitned at himself. "And I'll be even awesomniest crossing that finishing line."

"That has nothing to do though with our quest to get three french Christmas hens" Toon Link pointed out. "Really it's just a needless diversion."

"Wait, did you say le french hens?" French men then pulled out three birds from his black cape. "If you somehow are able to gain victory over me I shall give you these hens as your prize."

Toon Link raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to know what you were doing with those birds in your cape."

"All French men keep birds in our cape! That is why we are so le special!" The Frenchmen then smirked looking down at Toon Link Ness and Lucas. "However if you loose you must give me your children. That way I can force them to work in my vineyard as slave labor and test my anti freeze pot-ion."

"Don't do it Falcon!" Toon Link cried out. "We don't want the Simpsons to start calling us ripoffs. Also child labor sucks!"

"I have no choice but to except the bet, on my pride as a racer." Captain Falcon looked at him. "Besides you know I'm a world class racer."

Toon Link raised an eyebrow. "Name one race you particiapted in we actualy saw you win."

"The uh... Mario Circuit race?"

"I beleive Mario won that" Lucas pointed out.

"How about that foot race around F-Zero?"

"No, that was Sonic" Ness stated.

"Uh... Well what about Event 33 from the Melee game."

"It took you like 50 attempts to get that one right" Toon Link stated.

"Oh.. .well this time will be different." Falcon's eyes narrowed. "We're going to settle this once and for all Frenchie. Meet me by the old race track in one hour."

"Fine but you better say goodbye to those kids for I shall be how you say le abudcing them through illegal races, just like how I get all my employees" The french men then laughed and walked away.

"Not this time you don't" Falcon looked at three. "Come on guys we need to soupe up the Falcon Flyer cause I've got a race to win."

"I do not know how much help we'll be though" Lucas admitted. "I really don't have any expierence working with any high tech air ships, let alone space flyers."

"Yeah, that was more kind of Jeff thing's then mine as well" Ness pointed out.

"And I hail from a time when the most advance thing we ride around our horses" Toon Link commented.

"Oh" Falcon thought for a second. "Well go find a good CD player and find a good song I can montage over fixing my ride." The three then walked away and came back in, holding a CD player as they put on a CD with "Eye Of The Tiger" blaring. "Nah, this is a race, not a fight." Ness took out the CD and put in "I'll Race With The Other Racers" as Falcon smiled. "Oh yeah. Once again Brendon Small you'll inspire me to victory!" The song (From the Home Movies episode "Bye Bye Greasy". Go ahead and interrupt this fanfic to start listening to it. It's what you do in Wiiboychris's when he starts playing music right?) played as Falcon was shown working on his racer as the others looked on. Various close up shots of wiping away grease, flashbacks of losing the race and looking down and then looking at the kids and getting back his determined expression, and sunrise shot (yeah I guess it was getting dark or uh... something when they came in) later Falcon and the others were seen in the old race way as the French Man was there in his yellow slick race car.

"Ah I see you have come afterall Captain Le Falcon" The French Man said smiling evily. "I hope this time you are actually a le challenge to me."

"I'm going to beat you so bad you'll never be able to say le again" Falcon threathened as he entred his race car. "This time you aren't able to cheat so you have no chance of showing me anything close to victory related moves."

"That has to be the least succesful attempt I ever heard of working Falcon's catchphrase into anything" Toon Link stated as turbelence made him hit the ground. "Oh come on there isn't anything here even remotley related to turbleence!" He whined.

Lucas then appeared in front of the two racers. "On your mark..." the two racers looked at each other serously. "Get set..." The two started revving up they're engine as smoke was seen coming from they're veichles. "And... go!" The two took off at great speeds as Falcon was shown easily jetting ahead of The French Men on the circular race track.

"Hmmm he has gotten better then I le expected" The French Men thought to himself. "I guess it is time to le how you say cheat again." The frenchmen then opened up his window and pointed out of it. "Hey look it is how you say Jennifer Anistion, and she is finally how you say getting it on with that Cameron Diaz."

"Alright, my super hot girl on girl dream come true!" Falcon said jumping out of his race car and looking around. "Hey that's not Camera Diaz, and that girl Jennifer Aniston's making out with isn't hot at all!" The French Men then quickly jumped out of his car and jumped into the Falcon Flyer, jetting off in it. "Hey!"

"Hey is for horses mon ami, which is where your face will soon belong once again!" The French Men said heading off to the finish line.

"Wow, I can't believe it's going to end like this" Ness said amazed.

"You know what I can't believe?" Toon Link said as Ness and Lucas looked at him. "That this is suppose to be a christmas story? What christmas story has french rivals and raising for birds in it?"

"Wait, you have given me an idea Toon Link" Lucas said holding out his hands. "Stop this French Men. This isn't what the holidays is suppose to be about."

"It is for le me!" The Frenchman said continuing to drive closer to the finish line. "Getting this victory will be the sweetest, and only present for Le Frenchmen this year."

"No it's not" Lucas said as he was shown taking out a gift. "During the montage I was going out and doing some christmas shopping and I saw a great gift that I'd hope you'd like."

"Le Gift?" The Frenchmen then turned around and drove over to where Lucas and the others were. "Give moi le gift se vu ple."

"Wow that almost sounded French" Toon link muttered to himself as Lucas handed him the gift which the French Men started opening.

"It's the gift that keeps on giving" Lucas said as the Frenchmen was shown holding up a red pebble.

"How le hell is this suppose to keep on giving?" He asked.

"It's a friendship stone" Lucas said smiling. "See you give it to people who you want to be friends with and they in turn give it to people they want to be friends with. That way it's a never ending cycle of gift giving where everyone wins."

"Wait, wasn't that from the Muppets Christmas speical?" Ness asked. "You know that one in the 80's with the Seaseme Street gang and the Fraggles and all those non copyrighted christmas carols that are hard to clear the rights to if you put them on CD?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah it seemed like a nice idea for a gift so I thought I'd try my hand at it.

"Wait... does that mean... you want to be friends with Le Frenchmen?" The French Men asked as Lucas nodded again. The French men started crying. "I have never had le freind before."

"Wow, how shocking" Toon Link said sarcastically.

"No, it is le truth. I have been too busy racing and being french to know what le friendship is all about, but... now that you have given me le gift... I think I can turn my life around. I can show people the true spirit of Le French Men and-"

"FALCON PUNCH!" Falcon was shown jumping next to him punching him hard into the sky as he flew far above them. "Yeah that's for stealing my car you jerk!" He cried out.

"That wasn't nice!" Lucas said. "He was learning about friendship."

"Well here's one thing you need to know about Friendship: If you steal Falcon's car, you're going to be in a world of pain!" Falcon called out.

Toon Link sighed. "Well that's just great: Now not only didn't we have even an attempt at some sort of genuine yet Cliche christmas moment, but we didn't even get the hens."

"Maybe you didn't, but I did" Falcon was shown holding up the three hens. "Stole them from him while I was punching him out. Looks like the Falcon has all the moves now."

"And best of all we aren't slaves" Ness aid holding out his bat. "Though in truth I think I would of smashed that guy's face in if he tried feeding me any anti freeze."

"And that's what the holidays are all about!" Falcon said as he and Ness were heard laughing some as the scene panned out.

THE END... FOR NOW!

Well so ends another chapter-

LUCAS: (Walks in) That wasn't a very nice ending.

Well if it makes you happy, the French Guy landed in Paris and spread around the friendship stone, making the city of light the city of friends. Oh and he probably donated money to the poor and a Christmas goose and all that stuff.

LUCAS: Well that's good.

Yeah it sure is. Well join us for another chapter and (looks to see Toon Link behind her) Hey what are you doing there Toon Link?

TOON LINK: (Smirks) This. (Presses "Turbelence button" again and again as Diana keeps smacking against the ground hard).

Ow, stop that. It hurts!

TOON LINK: Good. Maybe this will teach you to stop using such generic author humor.

Well maybe it will almost teach me something about that. (Toon Link then stops pressing the button as Diana gets up) Anyway tune in tommorow for another chapter where our heroes hopefully won't end up smacking me around.

FALCO: (Offscreen) It should end that way. It will get more reviews.

Really? (Gets out hammer and starts smacking herself with it) Ow, this will, ow, be worth it if, ow this gets to at least, ow, twenty reviews... ow! And remember, ow, to keep sending your ideas, ow, and OCs ow, if you want to include them in the story... Ow! (Continues smacking herself as story offically ends).


	4. Four Calling Birds

Well people time for yet another Christmas Chapter. Though Smash Brothers doesn't belong to me, and neither does the idea of parodying Christmas stories in order to get viewers, I still think I can make it into something funny. This idea in particular should be good since it came from a very special source and has appearances by some very familiar people around here. So with that said enjoy the story and stuff.

"Another Generic Smash Brothers Christmas Story, Aka The Twelve Nights Of Smashmas, Chapter Four"

By DianaGohan.

In another part of town Wario, Lucario, Sonic and Yoshi were shown walking through the streets as the snow turned into rain and was pelting down hard on them.

"Oh man water is so way past uncool, especially when it's on me!" Sonic said running under a covering in front of a store.

"Well deal. Until we can find some calling birds and end this stupidity we're stuck here" Yoshi said looking around. "So anyone know some birds we can call?"

"No, but I see a something better then a that". Wario was shown running over to some random chubby guy sitting down and ringing a bell in a Santa outfit. "This is a mine!" He said taking the bucket in front of him.

"Hey that's money for charity!" The guy called out.

"Well I'm a giving to the a funds of myself and if you don't a like it you can a kiss my gas." A toxic fart then ruptured out of Wario as the guy then fell down, gagging as sputtering around as he then fell limp. "Yeah a take that."

Lucario's eyes glows. "Hmmm my aura senses no life force in that man, indicating that you killed him."

"Oh a no I didn't-a". Wario then kicked him a few times. "Isn't that a right pal?" The guy just laid there as Wario looked freaked. "Uh... you can't a pin this on a Wario!" He then quickly rode out on his motorcycle. "Have a fun in a jail, suckers!"

"Jail is so not cool" Sonic said holding out his hand. "Especially if it's on Prison Island and Amy way's past trying to get me to marry her-"

"You're gay for rejecting her so many times" Lucario stated as Sonic then homing attacked him before hiding back in front of the building. "Wow that didn't even build my aura at all. Maybe I should go into "rejecting my personality quirks for a cheap attempt at humor" mode and actually try and find these birds."

"Going to be hard since there dosen't seem to be anyone around here" Yoshi said looking around supsciously. "Surley the cops should of come by now from what I remembered about Grand Theft Auto."

"Good thing Master Hand isn't here otherwise he'd pummel you for supporting the competition" Lucario called out.

"No, not like that! I just saw this Robot Chicken sketch that had Mario and Luigi in Vice city and me getting eaten by Resident Evil zombies... oh yeah, now I remember why I hate that show."

"Hey at least you weren't killed by some mondo lame speed strip" Sonic said holding out his hand. "I say we way past bash those guys in."

"Yeah after we find some birds." Yoshi snapped his fingers. "Oh I know." He held out his hands. "Hey Birdo, come out here you he she abomination!" Birdo then ran out shooting eggs at Yoshi as he he just ate them and threw one of his own, knocking the bird out. "That's for stealing my thing."

"Wasn't it Birdo's thing first?" Lucario asked.

"Oh whatever". Yoshi then ground stamped Birdo hard to the ground. "There, since I technically called for him and his name is a bird despite being some sort of gender confused dino creature, that counts as one calling bird. We just need three more."

"Oh, I know a way past bunch of lameos we can all stomp on" Sonic said holding out his hands. "Hey Babylon Rouges! I way past vote you the worst characters ever on my franchise!"

"Hey, we were only supposed to be ranked 5th worst after Princess Elise, Nate Morgan and Chris and well anyone who isn't a human and not related to Eggman!" Screamed out a green hawk who was riding in on a wave boarder with a purple swallow and a giant Gray Albatross. Sonic Homing attacked them hard in the face, knocking them off they're boards. Lucario then used an Aura Sphere to blast them, knocking them to the ground unconscious.

"Heh you guys were so lame you were way past not even worth having more then a line of dialgoue!" Sonic called out.

Yoshi looked around. "Yeah this seems like it's going to be a very short chapter. I mean we already got the birds and there doesn't seem to be any other problems around."

"What about the fact that no one is in this city for some mysterious reason that has yet to be explained?" Lucario asked.

"Oh yeah, that vague foreshadowing from before. That will probably have something to do with whatever passes for plot around here." Yoshi then looked tos ee Wario riding back in. "And that I'm sure will have something to do with it as well."

"You've a got to help me out-a!" Wario said landing in front of the others. "She's a coming."

"Who, DianaGohan?" Yoshi asked, pounding his fists together. "That would be a good thing actually. Now we can kick her ass for sticking us in this Christmas crap."

"No a someone even worse!"

"Uh... Sarah Palin?" Lucario asked as he was then pummeled by various people who don't want to hear any more election jokes in stories anymore. "Well that was refreshing" Lucario said as his aura glowed with more energy.

Wario pointed at them. "Look there's an evil witch coming who is going to a take us all over if we a don't stop her a evil reign."

"Look we already made the Sarah Palin joke so can you just tell us who it is?" Yoshi asked. Suddenly an energy bolt then appeared as it struck the four "birds" in the middle of the street, turning them into toys as another beam hit and turn those toys into trophy toys.

"Looks like that adds four more to my collection, like anyone cares" a voice was heard saying as the four heroes looked to see the WarioWare Witch Ashley standing on top of a building holding a dark cannon. "I'm going to blast you guys into toy trophies I can sell to buy some like poetry books or something."

"Why would you do that?" Lucario asked.

"Who cares? I know I don't." Ashley then fired at them again as our heroes were able to dodge.

"Wait a minute..." Yoshi held out his hand. "The dark cannon of Ganondorf's Master Hand put in storage in the manson, turning us into toys to sell for profits-"

"Profits she wasn't even going to a share with a me!" Wario cried out.

"Hey that's because I don't care about you" Ashley pointed out. "I mean I don't care about anything at all but I especially don't care about you and stuff so like not sharing the profits I make off selling Pokemon and Kirby figures and blah blah blah."

Yoshi gasped. "Oh my god... Diana's gotten so desperate she's actually taken ideas that Alex Warlorn's suggested over in depth private messaging conversations!"

Alex Warlorn was shown sweeping in front of the pet shop. "Now if only she got rid of all the OOCness in these comedy tales and we'd have something. Seriously if you want to make OOC fanfic, make original characters."

"Hey it's fun to imagine popular characters the way I want them in various zany or serious events" a voice from the heavens was heard crying out. "Besides, you don't want to meet my OC characters.... but uh if you do make a note in the review asking for them, and tell more of your online D&D friends to read and review this, or else!"

Alex Warlorn looked around. "I don't know what's sadder. This pointless cutaway, or the long indepth commentary note I could give on it." he said as he continued to sweep.

Back in the city Ashley was shown looking around. "Yeah I like didn't get him cause he suggested this. I wanted to just do nothing but figured whatever and that it'd be a good way to make money and stuff."

"Selling people isn't a way past good Christmas Tradition!" Sonic said pointing up at her. "You should be learning about peace on earth and goodwill towards man and mondo cornball stuff like that."

"On like an I don't care o meter, that's a 700 along with pretty much the rest of the world" she said trying to blast Sonic.

"Hey I didn't avoid getting blasted throughout the entire subspace storyline by only appearing at the last minute to get taken down now!" He then started running along the building. "Time to go way past reverse Speed Highway on you." Ashley then blasted him with a magical energy bolt that knocked Sonic to the ground. "Anyone get the number of that lameo truck?" He said dazed.

"Mama Mia, she's a too powerful-a!" Wario said. "I mean uh... that's what Luigi would say if he was here cause he's a coward like that."

"Oh you're not any braver." Yoshi pointed at him. "She's your employee or something right? Can't you get her to stop?"

"Oh yeah-a". He then pointed up at Ashley. "You better stop this or at least give me all the profits-a or else I'm kicking you out of the next a Warioware came, that you all should be buying in 2009-a!"

"I don't care" Ashley said blasting him into a toy and then a trophy as she aimed at Lucario. "You're next... or something."

Lucario hen held out his hands shooting an aura sphere at her. "You can't stop the power of my aura!" She then blasted it away with a magical spell. "Mmmm looks like magic trumps aura. I wonder if they'll have that as type possibilities in the 5th generation."

"We have more things to worry about then that!" Yoshi said as he started chucking eggs upward as Ashley fired magical bolts knocking them away. "She's too powerful to hit from far away and this isn't the werehog story where we can just warp behind whoever we want for high pitch, animeesque battles."

"Nothing's too powerful for the master of Aura!" Lucario was shown cupping his hands. "This blast is powered by my determination to win so nothign can stop it!" He then shot it as Ashley deflect it with a magic spell. "Oh yeah, this ISN'T an anime battle. Well then I got nothing."

"Maybe we can help!" Said a pair of voices as they dropped down. One was another Lucario glowing with a different purple aura energy, and the other was a friendly teenage kid with short black hair wearing a dark brown magician's robe.

A random man on the street gasped. "Oh my god, it's a teenage boy and a beast-" The other Lucario then Jumped on the man and started pounding him hard to the ground.

"Maybe this will teach you who you call a beast!" The other Lucario said as he then stuck his hand through the man, shredding him to pieces with an Aura Sphere.

"Lucario, not cool!" The teenage boy called out. "I said you shouldn't kill random civilians like that!"

Well he was asking for it" the other Lucario stated wiping the blood off of him. "Calling me a beast and uh... probably doing some to threaten to you Chris."

"Wait a minute, Chris?" Yoshi gasped. "You must be... Chris and Lucario from The Subspace Emmisary World Conquest tale."

"Yeah that's us" Chris said pointing at Lucario. "I saw you guys needed a hand and felt that once again I could insert myself into a storyline that would otherwise have nothing to do with me."

Chris's Lucario nodded. "Yeah and wherever Chris goes I go."

"GAY!" Someone called out as Chris's Lucario blasted him into pieces.

"Yeah that guy did kind of deserve it" Chris admitted. "You know not seeing that our love for each other is only on a friendship basis."

"What about all the times you guys called each other brother and father and son and stuff like that?" Yoshi asked.

Chris thought for a second. "Well it's a... very weird friendship basis". He then looked to see Ashley trying to blast him as he dodged out of the way. "Hey we're trying to make introductions here. Then in a few chapters after we make more references to the game storyline we'll have the epic battle."

"I like don't care about your plot structure" Ashley said attempting to blast them again as the four were able to dodge.

"You're making a big mistake" Lucario said pointing up at Ashley. "Not even the power of in depth review suggestion can defeat the power of the longest and one of the most reviewed Smash Brothers stories ever."

"Yeah we might even get you guys to a second page of reviews today" Chris said looking around. "Provided this chapter gets placed in Japan." Suddenly the city warped to the middle of Japan as Chris smiled. "Ah now that's more like it. Now you can really taste my 74th magical energy job!" Chris said shooting a wave of lighting at her which Ashley countered with her own magic.

"Wow, you go through more jobs then Jonsey of 6Teen" Yoshi commented.

"Was... that suppose to be an insult?" Chris asked.

"No, just a random pop culture comment."

"Oh. Well yeah I have a lot of jobs to face the dangers in our action packed series of comedic, dramatic and good old fashioned fun adventures."

"Like no one cares about your product placement plugs. Or at least I don't though I still don't care about anything" Ashley said shooting down more lightning.

Chris was able to dodge as he looked at his Lucario. "Hmmm, she's tricky. We're going to need a really good strategy to beat her-" Chris was then struck with lightning as he fell to the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chris's Lucario screamed out as he shot a tremendous Aura Storm sphere at Ashley.

"Oh I'll just block that" She then shot an energy bolt to try and block it but it just bounced off. "Oh, I can't block that. Guess I'm going to die but like who cares?" She then got hit by the Aura Storm. "Whatever" she stated bored as she was ripped to dust.

"Man, I love doing that" Lucario said as Chris moaned. "And also my partner's in danger."

"Yeah of not feeling your penis!" Shouted another random man who Chris's Lucario blasted into ashes.

"Don't worry about me" Chris said as he was shown healing all his wounds. "Remember the 97th job I had as a doctor?"

"You're up to 97 jobs?" Lucario asked.

"Well I probably will be at some point" Chris said holding out his hands. "And now to use magical healing to restore everything back to it's proper place." He then held out his hands as a magical wave appeared, turning Wario and the birds back to normal (though they were still unconscious) and healing Sonic (who was not unconscious aka conscious) as people started appearing around the city again. "Thanks to my made Magic skills everyone Ashley Transformed is back to normal."

"I'm way past better then normal" Sonic said pointing at Chris. "And you're way past a jerk for making that mondo story asking if it was a good idea if I'm in Brawl when everyone knows it way past is."

Chris's Lucario gasped. "You pointed at Chris and gave him an insult... that means you die!" He then ran at Sonic and started pummeling him into the ground.

"Oh man I have to get some of that action" Lucario said to himself looking at the other Lucario. "Hey uh, Chris is dumb and I'm going to hit him and uh you know call you a beast and-"

"Hey I'm not falling for that" Chris's Lucario said walking away from the bloody, half conscious Sonic. "I read Chapter 38 of "Smashing Something New Every Day" and know you're just into insulting people to gain power."

Chris nodded. "Yeah. We read it and were going to have it on our review show but I think I caught a case of Diana's laziness that weak and it never got made."

"Well still thanks for helping us get rid of Ashley" Yoshi stated. "And by "help" we mean do all the work and make us totally insignificant".

"Hey it's what we're good at" Chris said smiling at Lucario. "Come on, let's go and find Diana and bug her some more for a chapter 13 parody."

"Hey can we come along?" Yoshi asked. "We owe her even more for making this story at the somewhat expense of others."

"Yeah sorry, I heard you guys were stuck here until you got all those presents so... get those presents stuff then." Lucario and Chris then warped off back to a more glorious and sadly far far more reviewed world.

"Well guess we should just head on back" Yoshi said picking up Birdo.

"Yeah, maybe I can a try finding another a lost dark cannon and try turning people into profit my a self" Wario said riding off on his bike.

Lucario picked up the Babylon Rogues. "And I'm going to see if I can find a way to get cool RPGesque class systems for various powers or even better, a human that will fill me with super aura rage any time he is threatened in any way whatsoever" Lucario then left, leaving the still beat up Sonic alone on the sidewalk.

"Man and I thought getting thrased around the werehog story was way past bad" Sonic said moaning in pain. "How come she always way past beats on me despite my series being her favorite?"

"Cause I wanted to see Knuckles in Brawl... I mean I'm sure very cosmic reasons" a voice was heard saying as Sonic groaned again and the camera panned out.

THE END!

Well hope you enjoyed that chapter everyone. And hope you remember to keep reviewing, and keep telling me stuff you want to see and I'll keep bastardizing your ideas... I mean putting unique and wonderful spins on them all in the name of some Yuletide entertainment. Oh and all of you (Besides Alex Warlorn) start reviewing my OTHER story "Night Of The Werehog: Brawl Edition" latest chapter okay?


	5. Five Golden Ringssssssss!

Time for the latest chapter of this Christmas collection of stories. Well I don't know how christmasy tossing Falco into trees, giving Alex Warlorn a pet store, competing in races against badly though out French cliches and a magic goth getting defeated by one of the most well known Lucario around here, but maybe this one will be more Christmasy. (Looks ahead) Well it involves angels. That's something right? So anyway read, enjoy, review, remember that I don't own Smash Brothers, and send me money. Well you don't have to do that last one. Actually you don't have to do any of those things but I'm sure you'll do at least the first, probably the second, a couple will do the third, all will do the fourth and uh hopefully you'll just forget about the fifth thing I said.

"Another Generic Smash Brothers Christmas Story Aka The Twelve Nights Of Smashmas, Chapter Five"

By DianaGohan.

Another group of smashers could be seen flying through the air. This time not in a ship though, unless it was a Pit ship. What does that mean? It means that the Paluetna Captain and expert angel fighter Pit was shown carting around a group of smashers. Specifically Popo and Nana, Olimar, and Ike. It was the later who looked up confused at him.

"Isn't there a safter way to go to this palace then just flying us around?" Ike asked.

Pit shook his head. "There is non commander of Greil Mercenaries, which is how it should be. After all those who do not have the fortitude to withstand the journey to reach the city where the glorious goddess Palutena resides do not even deserve the thought of meeting her, let alone having the chance to have a proper communication with her."

"Yeah besides we're actually getting a ride up here" Popo pointed out. "Back on Icicle mountain if you wanted to get to such a high destination you'd have to climb like a true climber."

"And we were the most truest of the climbers" Nana said looking down sadly. "And in honest truth I'm kind of glad we're doing these little holiday break stories. That way I get to spend time with Popo without.... you know..."

"I do not have information of such a thingery which would be of the spoiles anyway" Olimar stated. "And excuse me but isn't this suppose to be a talery involving the drama being totally eradiericmated from the strucrity?"

"Well with your "strucurity" you're guaranteeing that" Ike said as they floated higher through the clouds. "I still don't see why we had to get the five golden rings. That should of gone to that stupid hedgehog. I mean didn't he gather a billion of those in one of his continuities or something?"

"Ah but they were not forged from the transcendent power of the supreme godess" Pit pointed out. "Once we arrive at her domicile you will question how you could of ever thought of comparing the two metal constructed oval jewerly pieces to one another."

"Uh... sure I will." Ike looked around. "So where is her "domicile" anyway?"

"We will arrive in a slightly longer amount of time then if you had repeated your query tenfold to yourself while I elevated us upward."

Ike sighed. "Though I like Pit, and not in a gay way to any of you who may be thinking it at home, it does seem sometimes like he swallowed like five dictionaries to many" Ike thought to themselves as the Palutena Warrior continued flying upward. Soon the gang looked to see a gigantic golden palace in front of them as all but Pit whistled at it. "Wow, now that's definitely a goddess's digs".

"Yeah though it dosen't look like the place you were at when watching Mario/Kirby fight in Subspace mode" Nana said looking at Ike. "Isn't that where Palutena lives."

"That was only the temporary abode constructed for her by Master Hand" Pit stated. "The real location must be shielded from all of those who are not worthy of obtaining such information."

"I could definitely see why MH wouldn't be worthy of that, or most kinds of info" Ike muttered as they flapped closer. "Uh you did call and tell her you were coming right?"

"Yes I did hand her such information at a previous moment. Why do you query about such an action?"

"Probably cause of that action" The troops of Palutena were shown rushing at them, holding up arrows as they started shooting them at Pit who was able to nimbly evade them.

"Oh that is just a system designed so that those unworthy would not be able to reach nearer then this location from the goddess" Pit then took out one of his arrows and shot one of the troops as he disintegrated. "After all we cannot have any rift raft grace even within an earshot's distance of the goddess."

"Oh dear, we're not of the rifitness or even the ratiness though" Olimar pointed out.

Ike smirked. "Dosen't matter anyway. Me and Ragnell are always up for some action."

"Wait, are you talking to your sword again?" Nana asked.

"Hey you guys talk to your hammers so don't complain to me about that."

Popo looked at him. "No we just play puppet hammer theatre where we enact the hammers as various characters going on various adventures for our own amusement."

"Well your own amusement would land you the same amount of therapy mine would" Ike said as he then jumped off Pit and looked at one of the troops. "Let's see if these guys are up for any of some real fun" Ike then used Quick Draw to slice at one of the troops and jump at another one as he kicked it hard in the face.

"Hey we're not going to let him have all the fun" Popo said looking over at Nana. "Ready to tag teams these solider boys?"

"Yeah, we'll tell them off right" Nana said as the two laughed and used the belay rope to jump off Pit and Grab one of the troops and spin him around, smacking him into another as they then took out they're hammers and smacked another two troops flying at them.

Pit looked at the climbers. "Though they're skills impressive, I must find fault with they're referencing of a mediocrity hip hop performer who for reasons unknown to me appears to be getting web based animation off of his cliched thug back story." Pit then looked over at Olimar. "So tell me Hocorate delivery worker are you also going to engage in confrontations with the troops in order to gain access to view the glorious goddess?"

Olimar nodded. "Yeah I'll show them reasoning of why they cannot handle my fisticuffs." Olimar jumped in the air... and quickly fell down. "Oh dear, I forgot about my lack of jumping without the Pikminery!" He was then grabbed by one of the troops. "Thank you kind sir-" The troop then started punching him hard in the stomach. "Oh dear you are doing things that are not kind to me!" Olimar stated as Pit was shown surrounded by troops that he tried knocking off of him.

In the fortress the goddess Palutena was shown sitting on her throrne looking bored at a small meak angle in front of her.

"Are you done writing that down yet?" Palutena asked as she drummed her fingers on her chair. "The word of the goddess should of been out hours ago."

The guy looked up at her. "But uh... goddess Palutena you only told me to start writing this five minutes ago-"

"And you have kept me waiting five minutes too long, so speak or forever hold your peace... in pieces far away from here". Palutena made a fist as the guy gulped.

"Well uh.... Okay let's see what we got here." He looked at the paper. "Okay what I have so far is "By the decree of Goddess Palutena all religions of the world will realize they're ignorant believes are not justified and only pray to Palutena for strength and guidance and not those uh...." Palutena looks annoyed as the guy looks up. "Do there really need to be so many knocks at other religion in this piece?"

"If it is not my religion then it is not necessary" Palutena held out her hand. "Besides it needs to be stated how ingornat these other religions are. The Christians with they're holy wars and incredibly idiotic preachings, the Islamic using fear to try and have the image of they're leader not be shown in jest, and of course those brain dead Scientologists whose gibberish about alien souls does not make a lick of sense whatsoever."

"Boo, religious jokes suck almost as much as political jokes do!" A guy's voice was heard saying. Palutena snapped her fingers as a lightning bolt came down and smoted the guy. "Boo, needless killing of incidental one line characters still isn't funny!" The guy said before he was heard collapsing into dust.

"Would uh... you really hear people being able to collapse into dust?" the angel asked.

"Maybe you wouldn't but as a goddess I know all and see all" Palutena stated as one of the troops came in.

"Goddess we're being attacked at the eastern area of your kingdom walls." he cried out.

"Well of course we..." she blinked. "What?" She said confused pointing at him. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"But uh... you just said you could see and know all" the writer angel stated.

"Obviously uh... hey wait, I'm a goddess which means I don't have to explain anything to you." She then crossed her arms. "Just tell me who is doing the attack head angel so I can find out what form of punishment I can give to them."

"Well actually it's Pit and a group of fighters from the Smash Brothers Brawl tournament" the guard pointed out.

"Hmmm, what would Pit be doing here?" Palutena said stroking her chin. "I don't remember him giving any warning that he was going to come today."

"Well uh didn't he call an hour ago or something?"

"Once again as goddess I can ignore the right to answer that." She then snapped her fingers as a bunch of cloud images appeared before her, as slowly images of the Smashers fighting the troops were shown. "Well guess I should judge if they should be allowed to stay or be turned into a plate of ashes." She then looked to see an image of Pit. "Ah yes my most loyal and trustworthy of all Palutena's knights." She thought for a second. "Hmmm, I guess his decades of loyal service in the name of my glory is worth a free pass, this one time." She then looked to see the Ice Climbers. "These two seem to have a serious blood bond that connects them on a personal level more then one person could ever hope to understand, unless they're as incredible as me." She then looked at Olimar. "Hmmm he has some amusing antics. Perhaps I could have him stumble down some stairs several times and laugh at the pain it would cause him." She then looked over at Ike swinging around his sword and gasped. "Oh... my..." she said as she was shown blushing some and sweating a bit. "Such... grace... such power.... such... spiky purple hair...."

"Uh, goddess Palutena?" The head guard said looking over at her. "Are you okay-"

"Get out of my sight!" She yelled pointing her staff at them as the two of them flew away. She then smiled and started rubbing the staff along her body, moaning in pleasure. "Such a perfect specimen. So handsome... so powerful... I must have him as my own." She then snapped her fingers as the troops fighting the smashers dispersed and the gates of the castle opened.

"It seems we have gained acceptance into the area" Pit said happily as hew flew down and quickly picked up Olimar, the Climbers and Ike. "Come on companions let us venture inside to complete our objective for the daily holiday update promised every day before the 25th of December." He then flew them through the courtyard into the main hall as Palutena teleported herself in front of them.

"Greetings fair warriors" she said looking down at them, blushing hard when she piered at Ike before looking away. "Uh... I assume you had a nice flight up here correct?"

Olimar raised his hand. "Oh dear it has not been a good flight at all-"

Pit smacked him with his bow. "You shall not show the goddess such disrespect!" Pit screamed bowing before her, instructing the others to do the same. "Anytime I get to even be within distance of you is a worthwhile experience goddess, no matter what dangers or live risking perils are thrown my way."

"I am glad to hear that Pit" she said holding out her hand. "You have always been a trustworthy solider of my army, and now that you have given me such a bronze perfect specimen.... I mean uh, brought your fellow warriors up here, I believe you deserve a promotion." She held out her wand and lightly tapped him with it. "I hereby dub you the rank of Supreme sub god over the citizens of Angel Land."

"Hey, that was suppose to be my rank, not his!" An angel cried out as Palutena starred at him angrily as he quickly flew away.

Pit looked up a bit confused. "I am quite honored by the rank glorious Goddess, but I also am not sure if I am qualified for such a position of power."

"Oh believe me you are" she said starring at Ike again and smiling. "For what you gave me, you are indeed."

Pit rubbed his head. "But I did not present you with any offering worthy of your name great goddess."

"Do not think so little of yourself" she said twiring her staff. "you have brought a great specimen... uh friends to share a festive season with" She them smiled even more as she brought down her staff, energy coursing around it. "Though after such a turbulent battle I am sure that you are in need of some cooling off." A hot tub then appeared from the ground as the five smashers stared down on it. "Why don't you have your swordsman friend, I mean group strip down and clean off whatever wounds and marks you may of accumulated."

"Well that's nice, but that water isn't 30 below freezing ice water" Nana said pointing down at it. "So it's not something we really can bath in."

"Besides it's like 50 degrees in here" Popo pointed out. "So we really should be putting on a third layer of coats, not taking anything off."

"And I cannot remove any of clothingness or else I will die to the toxicity of this enviormental to my skinal region" Olimar stated.

"Weren't you naked in the Werehog story?" Popo asked.

"Excuse me but I was of the wearing of my helmet, which during the battle with those creautrties has lodged too much into the rest of my suit to be able to go remove."

"And you know I could never disrobe in the presence of such a divine figure as yourself" Pit said looking up at Palutena.

"That's good... I mean too bad to hear." She then moved closer to Ike. "How about you fair warrior? Why don't you strip down and show some more of those illuminating giant pecks of yours as the water splashes all around your perfectly formed abs and rectal muscles. If you want I could even rub any region of yours down and suck the water that will be dripping along your neck, working my way down your body to your-"

"Wait, WHAT are you talking about?" Ike said confused.

Palutena sighed. "Even though I am a perfect goddess, I suppose I am not a very good flirt." She then warped right in front of Ike. "So it appears I must confess that I have taken quite a liking to you spiky haired warrior and wish you to ravage me for hours on end while I moan your name, which I hope to find out beforehand, over and over again as you bring me to climax with what I'm sure will be a big glorious piece of manhood you have tucked into those form fitting tan pants.

Ike blinked several times. "...WHAT are you talking about?"

"The goddess has already made her implications abundently cear" Pit said looking over at him. "She wishes you to be hers and preform various mature and graphic sexual acts with your body."

"Oh". Ike looked around confused. "Wait, what?"!

Palutena laughed some. "Even your confused behavior most amuses me" She culling one finger back, motioning Ike closer. "Let's see how good you are putting that mouth of yours to my labia and inhaling the sweet juices that will spring forth from it."

Ike backed away. "Look uh you seem like a nice goddess and all but this is a bit too fast and uh... well forward for me so-" Pit flies over and smacks him in the face. "Ow, what was that for?" He asked.

"You do not deny the goddess what she desries!" Pit said looking somewhat ticked off. "She is a figure that demands respect."

"Respect and you're hot body dripping in chocolate and whip cream which I can lick off at whatever speed I wish too" Palutena said starring at Ike and drooling a bit.

"Look I don't go for girls who just throw themslves at me" Ike stated.

"Oh, so is it only members of your same gender do you do such actions with if given the situation? Pit inquired.

Ike groaned. "Oh man not you Pit."

"Sorry but I'm afraid you leave me with no choice". Pit pointed at him. "If you do not do what the goddess requested of you I will be forced to make many inaccurate slanders about your sexuality causing a chain reaction of laughter at the lines of dialogue I am fibbing about concerning you. This will leave you in a state of annoyance and anger that you do not want to be put through once more and will not have to if you simply submit."

"Woah, hold on a second" Nana said looking up at him. "Shoudln't you be jealous or this or something?"

"Yeah this situation kind of calls out for you making rude comments to yourself about Palutena choosing him over you and you doing things to embarass or assault him in an effort to make her pick you and learning that's it's wrong to be jealous of such things or uh something like that" Popo said as he was shown holding up a book. "See it's right here in the big cliche of Storytelling under the "forced romance subplots that will yield some humorous results" section."

"How could you think such a thing?" Pit said pointing at Palutena. "The desires and affection I have for the goddess is not on any sort of romantic level. It is because she is the highest point of my ideology hierarchy and deserves to be worshiped and praised, but only in the most purest, secular and noble of ways." He crossed his arms. "That would be like you enthralling yourself and begging to be touched by "God" or "Jesus" or some other imaginary religious character."

"Well actually we kind of praise the glory of Ice" Popo pointed out.

"And I only praise the greatness of the Pikmin god who the Pikmin have been explaining is quite real and they need me to give my money too or else he will be of the smoting of me" Olimar stated.

Ike then looked annoyed at them. "And I kind of pray for the idea of just being left alone and not having to go sleep with some woman I don't even know thank you very much."

Palutena then snapped her fingers as a thrown appeared behind her as she sat down, resting her chin on her elbow looking down at Ike "I must say spiky haired swordsman that you're struggling against my desires makes you even more appealing. Unfortunately being a goddess I can not afford to wait much longer." She then looked at the other smashers. "If you have... uh what's the swordsman's name?"

"Ike my goddess" Pit pointed out.

"Ah yes, Ike naked in my bedroom ready to please me in 10 minutes, I will give you your heart's greatest desire."

"Like the caps of Bottles?" Olimar asked.

"Or giant fields of ice to play around in?" Nana asked.

"Or some more of your arrows needed to vanquish the evils in your name?" Pit asked.

"Of course. Consider that my Christmas gift to you". Palutena pointed at Ike. "Provided you have that tied up in a bow for me to unwrap and enjoy."

"Look there's no point in turning my friends against me" Ike pointed out. "We all know they're going to resist and then you're going to say something else and they'll chase me around for awhile, and learn that it was wrong to force me to do such a thing and you'll learn a lesson about how you can't always get what you want-"

"Or they could skip all those steps and everyone could get what they desire, plus these". Palutena snapped her fingers as five golden rings fell to the ground. "I have heard of your quest for golden rings, and my golden goddess mirror rings will do the trick, provided you give me what I wanted."

"It shall be done at once" Pit said bowing down again.

"Excellent" Palutena then got up. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and slip into something more comfortable. Well actually just something far more revealing and easier for me to preform all the various acts I have planned for mmyself and Ike". She then teleported away as everyone looked over at Ike.

"Look I don't care how horny Palutena is being. I'm not getting with her" Ike warned as he took out his sword.

"If it is what she has commanded it shall be so" Pit said taking out his bow. "As new sub lord over Angel Land I demand you strip down and penetrate my goddesses orifices anyway that will make her feel pleasure."

"That has got to be the weirdest order I've ever seen a lord give out, and also no!"

"There really isn't a reason to say no though" Nana pointed out. "I mean last I checked you weren't actually with anyone in your game storyline."

"Well I'm waiting to find the right person, who will be a woman before you say anything about that, and ease into a relationship." Ike pointed at himself. "I'm not going to try and bang the first girl who throws herself at me. Do I look like Captain Falcon to you?"

"No, though I am sure he wishes he was you right now" Popo said as Falcon's grunts of frustration could be heard around the castle. "See... or uh hear?"

"I have heard that crying and now for the bottle caps needed to buy my wife some of that expensive coco moo she always requested around the Christmasies, I am going to strippify you bare!" Olimar charged at Ike who quickly ducked out of the way.

"Fine, try and fight me to do it." Ike spun his sword around. "I'll fight you all to protect my right not to do this. Right Ragnell?"

"Hell no!" Screamed a voice.

Everyone gasped and looked around confused. "Did that voice... come from that?" Popo said pointing at Ragnell.

"Wait, you heard that?" Ike said confused. "Normally only I can hear your voice."

"Well this time I'm speaking so everyone can hear how stupid you're being!" Ragnell then flew out of Ike's hands and appeared right in front of him. "Look I could understand not knowing about sexual innuendo and thinking the wordplay means something else, and being tricked to put on women's conditioners, and even accidentally kissing two guys in drag. But you're not really going to tell me that no one is going to call you gay for denying an opportunity like this."

"Well they better not" Ike said trying to grab his sword. "I don't know what's going on with you but-" Ragnell then smacked him hard in the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For being stupid" Ragnell said glowing with fire energy. "In case you forgot I was forged by Ashera so I know what a goddess wants. And there are times when a goddess obtains a supremely heavenly attraction to certain people that she needs to preform sexual encounters with. Or else the consequences could be dire."

"Oh how dire could they possibly be?" Ike asked.

Ragnell flew right in front of his face. "The last guy who didn't fufill Ashara's request when she felt this attraction ended up causing pretty much everything but Tellius to be destroyed by a cataclysmic flood "

"Oh dear, wasn't stopped by the Noah of the arcy?" Olimar asked.

Ragnell smacked him in the head. "Wrong religion stupid" he said looking back at Ike. "The point is millions of lives were killed just because someone didn't preform a little badunkadunk and I'm not talking about the little baby chicks that keep Ness from getting homesick."

"Yeah that's what I as talking about" Alex Warlorn was heard saying.

"Shut up, or else I'll batter your arms off so bad you won't be able to PM anyone with humorous cutaways on characters who will probably never end up in Smash Brothers" Ragnell threathened.

Ike sighed. "Fine. If it will save millions, prove to everyone I'm not gay, and stop the only guy who actually does fully thought out reviews from getting his arms smashed in, I'll go and bang a goddess." Everyone cheered at this. "Wow, and I thought this situation didn't sound weird already."

Pit smiled. "Excellent" He then held up some arrows as he started shooting them at Ike.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ike asked as they arrows shred through his cape and jacket, leaving him shirtless.

"As Palutena commanded I am removing all of your clothing before you appear before her" Pit said taking out more arrows.

"Hey let me do that myself!" Ike said pointing at all of them. "You guys just get out of here!"

"Hey what about our gifts?" Popo asked as golden arrows and bottle caps appeared on the floor as a field of ice appeared outside the mansion. "Alright, it's snow ball fight time!" Popo cheered.

"Last one to pelt each other with a hundred snowballs has to sit on a heating vent!" Nana cried out as the two laughed and ran outside.

Olimar picked up the bottle caps and stowed them away. "Wow I did not know the Paul of tenas could make money magically float out of the sky."

"That's Palutena, and yes the glorious goddess is able to do all those things and more unlike your false prophets" Pit said picking up a slew of arrows and the five golden rings. "After all she knows all and sees all."

"She does not!" Cried out an angel who Pit shot with an arrow. "Ow my eye!"

"Well you guys have fun" Ike said as he sighed. "I'll try to enjoy this."

"Oh you know you will" Ragnell called out.

Ike thought a second. "Yeah probably. At least it will give my fans something to enjoy, especially Bouncefox... whenever he starts reviewing this."

"Less referncing, more sexy stuff boy" Ragnell called out. Ike sighed and slowly walked into Palutena's bedroom and...

THE END!

PIT: (looks around confused) I am vastly perplexed by the abruptness of this story's narrative.

Yeah well the next part would push this into M rated territory so I decided to stop here before I'd have to change the story's rating. Anyway hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter even if it is pretty weird. Even compared to some of the others actually.

OLIMAR: It did seem to have as much Christmastimey spiritiness in it as the others attempticated.

Oh yeah... wait that means it didn't have that much at all. Will the next one actually be more Chrstimasesque? Guess you're going to have to tune in and find out then. Till then though, later. Oh first review this story, then later. Can't forget the review.


	6. Six Geese A Laying

Well everyone here's another Smash Brothers Christmas Story tale and yet again Smash Brothers doesn't belong to me and neither does Christmas though I think that both of those belong to us in some way here. This one is told a bit differently and is shorter then the other chapters I've done so far but I still hope you enjoy it's style and remember to review and enjoy it.

"Another Generic Smash Brothers Christmas Story Aka The Twelve Nights Of Smashmas Chapter Six"

By DianaGohan.

As a character in a popular video game series, you get use to people writing stuff about you. People taking you're character and doing despicable, terrible things that make you wonder why they don't outlaw the idea of a fanfic, let alone sue the people who bring these sins to life. There are the good writers, the ones out there who actually bring justice to your character, make you feel good reading how they interpreted you and actually making you want to continue reading more of they're stories.

One of those people is NOT DianaGohan, and out of everyone in this tournament I know that better then anyone.

You may think that "Smashing Something New Every Day" is the first thing she's ever written involving me and my friends, then you'd be wrong. She's written Pokemon stories before. Bad, BAD Pokemon stories. There are tales she's written on this site that have been taken off (more then just that Duel Masters fanfic that didn't adhere to the rules of sticking with story, and not script format) because they weren't worth the effort to read, let alone enjoy. DianaGohan use to go under a different name and write terrible pieces of crap story about various fictional universes. One of them was about my world, where she made me out to be a violent addicted fiend who would betray anyone and kill anything just for a bit of Ketchup. Yes, that's the reason why I became a psychotic Gollum parody in the Night Of The Werehog story: It's one of her old "in jokes" to one of the pieces of slime she called a story from the olden days. Days I wish I could forget but often can't.

I suppose my treatment in her later works is more of a breath of fresh air. Though not really by much. Sure I was one of the smarter characters in Smashing Something New Every Day, one of the ones who saw past Master Hand's ignorance about how ridiculous most of his updates are. But still I got screwed over. My flashback final smash had me crashing into the basement instead of killing anyone, the biggest character quirk I had was hatred of my own TV show, not to mention getting beaten by Sonic of all people in that chapter she actually had the gall to self insert herself into. Still it wasn't as bad as what happened in Night Of The Werehog: Brawl edition. Not only was I transformed, but I was also bitten by one of those weak were waddles and forced by Yoshi into wearing a Backugan costume. If that isn't humiliating then I don't know what is.

That is until I had to go and complete this latest assingment which somehow makes all I suffered through seem like a stroll through the gardens of Heaven.

In order to cash in for the holidays Diana had us various smashers team up and go after the objects found in one of the most well known Yuletide songs "The Twelve Days of Christmas". In case you can't count, we're up to six geese of laying. So me, Marth and R.O.B were assigned to find the geese. There is no geese in the city area though which meant we were forced to venture outside of it into the wilderness. It was snowing quite heavily but still we trudged on, with R.O.B using his sensors to try and track for geese. I of course used my superior electric static field and heightened hearing to due my own tracking while Marth readied his blade looking to cut and capture and geese that would come our way. Yeah there was only the three of us but it seemed like an easy enough mission. I mean how could things possibly go screwy geese hunting?

A lesson I learned from this: Never, EVER ask how can something go possibly screwy in a story. It always will go screwy and asking just compounds the problem even more so.

R.O.B was the first one to spot them as he scanned upward as his visual unit glowed red. "Half Dozen Migrating Birds Detected 100 meters Upward, Bop" he said, still beeping in his usual annoying tone.

I nodded some. "Thanks for the heads up" I remember stating as energy coursed around me. I then shot a powerful lightning bolt through the sky as it slammed through the geese. They're bodies started sizzling as they fell to the earth, quacking some as they crashed into the ground.

"Wow, that was easier then I thought it would be" Marth said walking over as he picked up a goose and inspected it. "Hey maybe once we deliever these things to Master Hand you can fry them up more so we can have some goose burgers for Christmas."

"Goose burgers?" I asked turning to him. "Who actually eats such a thing?" Marth never did really get a chance to answer as suddenly honking was heard all around us.

R.O.B started blinking wildly. "My sensors are indicating hundreds of thousand winged creatures heading into our location, boop beep!" He stated. Sure enough, a whole gaggle of birds surrounded the three of us. They may not of been legendary birds with the abilities of the elements who only get the occasional movie or special focused on them, but they were still more numerous then we could fight off. And believe me, I've fought off hundreds of Spearow in a moment fans will remember of my show before it hoped the train to mediocrity. Unlike Spearow though these birds were talkative. Very, very talkative as they started crying out to one another.

"These are the ones that destroyed our fellow geese!" One of the birds was heard crying.

"Yes, we must hang them!" Shouted another.

"Are you mad?" Yet another screamed out. "We have to dip them in oil, then hang them!"

"No, first we rip them apart with our beaks, then we dip them in oil, then hang whatever remains of them!" Screeched out yet another bird.

"How about we suck all the bone marrow out of they're body, rip them apart with our beaks, dip them in oil and then hang those remains?"

"Because there's no point in hanging them if they don't have any bones to hang with stupid!"

"Hey I'm just trying to think outside of the box."

"You couldn't think outside the box if it was made out of paper you retard of a duck."

"I'm going to ruffle your feathers so bad they'll be all that's left of you!" Soon the birds began fighting with each other as we just watched in amazement as they started pecking and clawing at each other. It was all we could do: even as they were fighting there was no real way of exciting out, and against so many creatures it would be impossible to fight as well.

The screaming all stopped though when one chirped out loudly as all the others turned to him. It was a big giant black crow with piercing yellow eyes towering at least ten feet taller then all the other winged creatures. "Have you all gone crazy?" The bird yelled as we starred at it confused. "Are we forgetting the true meaning of the holidays?"

"Uh, are you talking about the secular or the commerical reasons?" One of the birds asked of the leader.

"Both! Bird law states that we forget about all the trivalites of who killed who and focus on what really matters: Spending the Christmas season together."

"But I celebrate Hanukkah" one of the ducks called out as it was pecked to death by some of the hawks. I think I could hear a voice vaguely calling out about how random death isn't very funny and it doesn't make much sense for one of the birds to be killed by it's kin, forgetting that when Diana is allowed to be random and not have to follow the general rules of plot structure this is the kind of crappy, weird humor she ends up producing.

The Leader Bird flapped it's wings. "Look I'm talking about the Christmas season, and no other season BTW so all you Kwanzaa fowl get the hell out!" A group of birds flew away from the scene as the leader continued on. "In this season we have better ways of dealing with trespassers, murders, and people we just don't like then killing them. We give them a white Christmas." The birds looked at each other and then started smirking evilly.

"Uh, why do I have a very bad feeling about this?" Marth asked as the birds then started flying right above us. I looked to see them positioning themselves to be squatting and then got a sickening feeling in my stomach.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we don't want to be a part of this if we can help it" I stated, trying to run off as quickly as I could. Which turned out to be a huge error on my part as I became the birds first victim. I looked to see white gobs flying down as I desperately tried avoiding them all but soon started getting pelted by the excrement that was falling out of the birds. Yes when I said I've been crapped on before, I've meant literally. But this time it was figuratively. And if you think finding bird droppings on your car is a bad thing, try having them rain down fresh all over your fur, especially from hundreds of evil, talking birds who were laughing and cheering as I fell down covered in they're smelly, dripping disgusting waste.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw R.O.B and Marth trying to clear out. "Beep must escape from waste fallage" R.O.B was heard saying before he too started getting covered in the white disgusting mess that fell out of the birds. Marth did as well as he started screaming out as it continued raining down, going on for a few minutes before it finally ended. By the time we were able to crawl out our entire bodies were covered with the stuff as the birds then flew off, giving an evil chuckle.

"Hope you enjoyed our white Christmas" said the leader bird as he looked down at us. "And remember tell your friends how you experienced the holidays if any of you tries taking out some of our kind again" he then flew off back to the rest of his group as we were finally able to stand up, looking at each other disgusted and actually puking from the sheer rankness of the situation.

I can't read every story and know what every variation of me goes through, but I will say this: If there is anyone out there who comes up with sicker and more grotesque stuff for me to go through in the effort of "holiday entertainment" then DianaGohan, then I wish Nintendo would just put me out of my misery now instead of having to deal with more of they're crap, figuratively and literally. Seriously I've already had like 8 baths and still can't get the stain out. And the worse part is I have to pretend like this was all a pleasant experience. Because if this sick abomination of a story doesn't get at least 30 reviews Diana says the birds are going to come back for a repeat performance.

I never thought I'd say this but I think I'd rather be in Christmas With The Kranks or even the animated Grandma got run over by the Reindeer then this, but please for the sake of not having to suffer any more under this crazy author bitch review people. At least tell her to not come up with ideas at the last second and pass them off as story since that is such... well you saw what it was right?

THE END!

Well yeah that's my sixth chapter. Hope you all liked it.  
PIKACHU: (Coming in) I don't. Seriously wasn't I your favorite character when Smash Brothers first started?

Yeah well then I ended up playing as others and uh not getting use to you that much in Brawl so-

PIKACHU: You have birds crap on me for like several minutes and have it pass off as an update?

Pretty much. I thought it was an okay chapter and if not (looks to see birds around her) Make uh... Pikachu get crapped on some more.

PIKACHU: Say what- (Pikachu gets bird crapped on) I will get you for this.

Yeah that's what they all say (Pikachu shocks her with a gigantic lightning bolt) though that's... not how they go about saying it. (Falls down unconscious).

PIKACHU: Well at least something good came out of this. I just hope the next chapter is better. Actually I just hope she gets back to the stuff people wants to see instead of all these holiday updates since uh they really aren't all that enjoyable, like at all.


	7. Seven Swans A Swimming

Well Everyone Time For Yet Another Christmas Chapter. Once again Smash Brothers Dosen't Belong to me and neither does Christmas stories but hey so long as you like this stuff I'll continue making it though you'd probably prefer it if I actually got to making stuff you're far more interested in. That will come... uh some point soon. Till then read and enjoy this little chapter.

"Another Generic Smash Brothers Christmas Story Aka The Twelve Nights Of Smashmas"

By DianaGohan.

An epic tale was commencing in a location far away from the usual Smash Brothers Mansion and even the surrounding city area. In a place where many trudged but only few obtained what they were after, usually at a great price. The three warriors chosen for the job had prepared, and were ready to face the obstacles no matter how dangerous they might be-

"That will be 101.50 Sir" A Best Boy Cashier was heard saying to Link, interrupting the dramatic narration.

Link turned to his companions Shiek and Diddy. "Any of you guys got any actual money? I know for a fact Best Buy dosen't take rupees."

"No, but I have the next best thing" Diddy said holding up a Best Buy gift card. "I got this after all those copies of Diddy Kong Racing for the DS sold so much."

"Wow, I'm sure people were excited to get a chance to play a handheld version of a medicore Nintendo 64 racer" Shiek said sarcastically.

"Hey they were. Or at least the 8 years old the parents bought them for anyway." Diddy then handed the card to the guy who took it and scanned it.

"Let's see you still have about 45 Dollars left on thsi card" he then looked at the three. "Would any of you be interested in getting a Best Buy Reward Zone card?"

"...No" the three said at once.

The Cashier sighed. "Yeah I know, like one out of every hundred people's actually even sort of interested in one. But they always want you to ask and make sure the customers get the best savings-"

"Yeah, retail work kind of blows" Shiek said taking the bag. "At least you're honest about it. That's kind of a rarity."

"Well hey, it's not every day people come in Nintendo cosplay to the store" The guy said starring at the three close up. "Why are dressing up like that for this Christmas season though? There aren't any super important games of your "series' coming out the end of this year."

"Hey, this isn't a costume!" Diddy said offended. "I'm actually the real Diddy Kong, and that's the real Shiek and Link."

"Sureeee you are" The guy said smiling at them. "Have fun for Christmas kids. Hope Santa gives you bananas or triforce pieces and Orcinia melodies."

Link looked at the guy angrily. "Hey I collect those pieces without the help of some jolly fat man-"

"Let it go Link" Shiek said waving her hand. "Clearly coming to a best buy so out of the city means we entered one within the confounds of "reality" that isn't aware that we actually exisit. Well I guess in some or another exisit anyway."

"Fine fine" Link said as the three started walking out of the store as he then took out his sword. "Still it wasn't nice to call you fictional. Maybe we're just characters in a story but the emotions we feel for each other is still real. And to call someone as smart, strong and cool as you real seems like a crime to me."

"I have to say that was pretty sappy, but still very sweet" Shiek said kissing him on the cheek. "Know I feel the same for you hero, and then some."

"Hey safe that hankey panky stretchy armed lanky stuff until we get back to the mansion" Diddy said walking behind them. "You're going to make me feel bad that Dixie wasn't put in Brawl, even as an Assist Trophy."

"Yeah it did seem kind of weird that you guys didn't get an assist trophy" Link stated. "Neither did Yoshi actually. What did the hand consider all factors of Mario seperate yet different at the same time that he couldn't bother giving them a bit more stuff?"

"Well Wario had a pair of assists but they day you can make sense of Master Hand's logic is the day that everyone's dream wish for the next Smash Tournament would actually come true" Shiek pointed out as the there laughed a bit. Shiek twirled the bag. "Besides now that we've gotten the seven swans a swimming, we can just hand them to him and not have to deal with this story anymore."

"Yeah and maybe Di will finally start working on Night Of The Werehog Brawl Edition again" Link said. "Especially a certain scene in Chapter 23-"

"Hey don't say anymore!" The three looked to see a tan skinned guy, wearing a blue T-Shirt, brown pants and white sneakers walk up to them pointed at them angrily. "You were about to give away a spoiler!"

"And who are you?" Link said looking at him strangley.

"I am Gregory McSport Nocker, but some know me as the Unspoiling Hero" The guy then made a heroic pose as the three continued looking at him even stranger.

"... The What?" Link asked breaking the silence.

"The Unspoiling Hero, the supreme protector of all the facts that some may not want to hear about." He then held his hands out in the air, attempting to show off nonexistant muscles. "It's my job to prevent any information from leaking out to the public that they may not know about and deliever justice onto those who give away things people may not want to hear about.

Shiek rolled her eyes. "Wow what a... useless job."

Unspoiling Hero smirked. "Oh sure it may seem useless, but it's quite beneficary, especially when it comes to making sure you don't give out any stuff involving a certain story people may not want to hear about.

"Well maybe you wouldn't even need to be here if Diana stopped being so lazy and actually wrote the chapters" Diddy pointed out. "Seriously I've seen three toed sloths write more then her. Nothing really that good, and those were some pretty naziesque sloths actually, but still more stuff."

"Was this in some sort of Conker/Call Of Duty crossover special or something?" Link asked.

"Well more like it was suppose to be a special CoD little minigame. You know, like how that jerk Snake had that Ape Escape cameo minigame in MGS3."

"Hey, saying the Ape Escape characters appeared in that game is a spoiler!" Un-Spoiling Hero whinted.

"That came out like four years ago so it dosen't count" Shiek pointed out. "For something to even be considered a spoiler it has to be knowledge that has been witheld to someone for a specific reason, which isn't that."

"Well... it may of been to someone, ever think of that?" The three then started walking away from him. "Hey don't walk away from me when I'm giving out spoiling information!" The Unspoiling Hero started chasing after them. "You need to listen to heroes... unless they're giving away spoilers, in which case-"

"Look saying stuff like that dosen't make you a super hero. It just makes you paranoid." Shiek pointed over at Link. "Look, that's a hero" She pointed at Diddy Kong. "That's a jungle hero." She pointed at herself. "I'm a heroine, since people still seem confused about my gender for whatever reason."

"Maybe because they didn't playthrough Ocrinia of Time yet." Unspoiling Hero gasps. "That means you're giving spoilers for that game as well. Prepare to die spoiling fiend!"

"Pfft, what are you going to do, annoy us to death?" Link asked.

"Hey I have some mad skills" the guy said moving around his hands and attempting to throws kicks and punches as he then fell hard to the ground.

"Yeah nice "skills" you have there" Shiek noted sarcastically. "Bit of advice: Next time try praticing more or else you'll end up more humilated and parodied then the Star Wars Kid."

"Hey I have way more class then that guy" Unspoiling Hero said getting up. "I'm a bonafied super OC-"

"You're a bonafide Orange Crate?" Diddy asked.

"No, I'm an original character Diana made years ago to warn people of the dangers of spoiling stuff."

"Oh" Diddy then took out his gun and shot Un-Spoiling Hero hard to the ground with a peanut blast. "Sorry this is an OC free zone."

"Yeah none were asked for in Chapter Four which means none should be here" Link said taking out his bow. "So either leave peacefully or leave in pieces."

Un-Spoiling Hero gasped. "Hey, that threat's a spoiler! Prepare for the full wrath of my-"

Shiek then teleported behind him and knocked him out with a quick punch to the head. "Fortuanley this wasn't a gary stu level OC otherwise we'd of all been severly outclassed for no well explained reason." She then looked down at the guy. "I think that was just one of those one note comedy OCs added tom ake a few jokes and then be taken out."

"Well technically it was more of a knock out then a take out" Diddy pointed out.

Shiek shrugged. "Eh I don't really feel like killing if I don't have to. Especially since unecessary death is complained about a lot."

"Good point" Link said as the three were shown walking along the road again. "Fourtnaley that should count as a "Christmasey" enough problem for us to handle so we can just go back to the mansion in peace."

Master Hand was shown looking at the three walking through a giant telescope. "Oh that is so not a Chrismasey enough problem" he stated throwing the telescope away. "And who told them that they could get Seven DVDs of Princess Tutu to count as Seven Swams a Swimming anyway?"

"Alex Warlorn you stupid asshole" Falco said still stuck on the Bonsly. "The guy who I'm sure will understand when you get comedically killed off for being such a total and complete jackass."

"Hey I'm just trying to have the best collection of Christmas stories as humanley possible" Master Hand stated.

"And uh, you're failing at that, big time."

"Oh come on, name someone with a better Smash Christmas Story then this one."

"Uh how about this one?" Falco pointed over at the Computer

"Let me see" Master Hand peered at it. "Hmm, the Dedede who stole Christmas. Wasn't that the name of the latest Brawl In The Family Webcomic?"

"Well it's also a story, and far better then this crap."

"Yeah right" Master Hand then looked at the computer and started laughing. "ha ha, this is pretty funny anyway. Dedede gave the smashers a boxing glove punch to the face. Why didn't I do that?"

"Cause that's actually be a far more pleasent expierence then this" Falco pointed out. "I'm just glad some of the others aren't suffering at the hand of your and DianaGohan's idiotic plotting."

"Hey if I want them to suffer they'll suffer" Master Hand said pointing at the TV. "That's why I've been watching so many good christmas specials. To know all the Christmas traditions to put in this tale."

"Oh yeah, cause all of those Christmas traditions included horny goddesses and Geez crap" Falco stated sarcastically.

"Oh you're just jealous you didn't get to join them" Master Hand barley ducked being shot by Falco several times. "Besides I've been saving all the Chrsitams traditions to put into this chapter" he then snapped his fingers. "Let the Christmas love begin."

The three smashers were shown walking again as two small sickley looking kids in tattered rags were shown walking in front of them, coughing some.

"Greetings" Said one kid coughing some more. "Do you think you guys could help us out?"

"See we're both orphans" the other kid said coughing some. "And if we don't get any medicine for our sick sister Lydia, I'm afraid she's... going to die." The orphan then cried a tear. "And then how are we suppose to have a good Christmas."

"Oh hold on a sec" Shiek then tossed them a heart container. "Give this to you sister. It should heal her up properly."

The orphans looked up at her happily. "God bless you!" They called out running off.

"Kind of weird to see Orphans around the city" Link said smiling at her. "It was really nice of you to help them out."

"Hey you should try and lend a helping hand on Christmas" Shiek pointed out.

"I have a feeling though a "helping hand" was behind this though" Diddy then picked up something on the ground. "Look at this note. It says "Try and at least one page plot of you getting Shiek, Link and Diddy to help you out and preform a Christmas miracle" signed Master Hand."

Link looked up angrily. "Would you just leave us alone? We finished you're stupid Christmas shopping so there's no need to continue on."

"Oh yes there is!" Master Hand's voice called out. "You still haven't done enough Christmas worthy things so now I command you to find me a good Christmas tree. And not just any tree either. I want one that looks sickly and ill but if given enough love and attention can become a good little tree we can all sing carols around after realizing it was wrong to mock it."

"Uh, I think Jeff's doing that actually" Shiek said pointing over to the Earthbound kid walking along the other side of the street holding a sickly looking tree.

"Good grief, there's a 99 Percent chance everyone will get what this is refrencing" Jeff called out.

"Alright fine" Master Hand was then shown pacing around the mansion before he got out a megaphone. "Okay new idea! You dance around the tree being happy while someone plots on stealing all your gifts, cause you didn't give him gifts cause he pranked you every holiday-"

"You kno someone already did that story dumbass!" Falco called out.

"Fine uh... oh I know! You find a Stanlter who has a red glowing nose and then insult it for awhile before realizing that it was wrong to insult him cause he's the only one who can end up guiding the sleigh-"

"Actually I sent all the Pokemon to Holiday Break Land" Crazy Hand said teleporting in.

Master Hand looked at him. "There is no such place."

"Yes there is. It's called Memphis Tennessee and it's the best place to avoid "pesky things like you" or something ike that."

Master Hand groaned. "Fine then. Okay you find this really greedy kid who sent a huge list to Santa several months early, but the list was so big that Santa ends up thinking it's a town and he goes and brings christmas there for the first time in years-"

"What do Obscure 80's Holiday specials that use to play on Cartoon Network have to do with us?" Link called out.

"Cause we can call it the 'The Down that Smashnta Forgot'". Everyone groaned at this. "Okay okay, I got the best idea for a hoiday special. We'll put on a big holiday play, but then someone will make it illegal to show any religious or santa related imagery, and the only hope for saving the holiday is a little piece of christmas poo-"

"Actually according to this contract we're only allowed to use one major crap joke a story" Crazy Hand said looking through a piece of paper. "And that was used up last time."

"Since when could you read?" Master Hand asked annoyed.

"Since remotley last morning, but that reminds me of a good Christmas story. You have all the stockings of the world unite and stuff people with gifst since they're sick of having things forced into them."

Master Hand gasped. "Wait a minute. Was that an... original Christmas story idea?"

"Was what an original Christmas idea?"

"The thing you said about the stockings!"

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe."

"Maybe's better then anything else anyone has said in the last 10 years!" Master Hand then took out the microphone again. "Okay you guys and your boring shopping adventure is done. We've got bigger fish to fry or at least try and patent."

"Shouldn't it be patpresent?" Crazy Hand asked.

Master Hand pointed at him. "Only I make the terrible... I mean genious puns around here. Remember that." The two then teleported away.

Link, Diddy and Shiek looked around. "Wow, that was... kind of random" Diddy pointed out.

Shiek shrugged. "Well at least he's not bugging us which means we can go home in peace." Little did the three know that somewhere in the bushes someone was looking at them angrily ready to strike and-

"Yeah none of that" Link stated quickly going over to the bushes as he was shown smacking Un Spoiling Hero out of them.

"Ow, my un-Spiling pants!" Unspoiling Hero said getting up. "It's not a spoiler to reveal you'll pay for that one, Un-Spoiling Hero Style-" He was then quickly punched hard by Shiek away as Diddy appeared behind him and kicked him hard in the back as Link then knocked him hard into the pavement, knocking him out cold.

"Think people will complain about me not being hero allinged for that one?" Link asked.

"Oh we all know you're a hero here" Shiek said going over and hugging him. "A hero who has a date until the mistoltoe when we get home."

"Now that's a spoiler I'm glad was revealed to me" Link said as the two laughed a bit and started running off to the mansion.

Diddy looked at the camera. "You know this wasn't that bad a chapter actually. Hopefully you all can agree on that and leave good reviews." Diddy looks at note on the ground. "Oh and Diana says that if Ri2 review this he better give one of those big long reviews he use to give for some of her Smashing Something New Every Day chapters cause she misses those or something." Diddy then started running away as the camera panned out on them.

THE END!

In truth not the chapter I had in mind for today but I still hope you thought it was at least adequate so yeah give those reviews and tell me what you liked and what you didn't. And hopefully I can try and start getting more then two reviews a chapter since I'm super craving the review love and such.


	8. Eight Maids A Milking

Okay everyone time for the next Christmas chapter. I'm sure you'd all prefer the new Smash Brothers Night Of The Werehog Brawl Edition chapter but that may still be awhile. I promise it will be up before Christmas though (and chapter 20 will be up before 2009) but until then enjoy this latest christmas thing. Smash Brothers dosen't belong to me but I'm sure you all know that by now so hopefully you can just start enjoying the chapter and such.

"Another Generic Smash Brothers Christmas Story Aka The Twelve Nights Of Smashmas Chapter Eight"

By DianaGohan.

Inside the mansion on one of the upper rooms of the Smash Mansion (above the main hall where Master Hand was still torturing Falco with bad Christmas special like Super Mario World's Cave Christmas starring those annoying cave creatures who make Sonic X's Chris look like a good human edition to a show) Samus and Meta-Knight were shown standing in front of a door. Well Meta-Knight was just standing there as Samus was shown pounding on it.

"Hey, get out of there!" Samus yelled out. "We have to go and find those 8 Milking Maids."

"I refuse to participate in such a sexist sounding activity" Zelda called out. "Besides me and Zesu are busy plotting strategy."

"Yeah, what kind of strategy?" Samus asked.

"The most important kind" Zero Suit Samus stated as she started moaning in pleasure. "Hmmm you sure do know where to rub out all the stress Zel."

"Hey only returning the favor dear Zesu" Zelda stated as the two laughed a bit.

Samus groaned. "Look wait to have you're semi erotic little girl on girl moments later."

"Hey, we're still recovering you know" Zero Suit Samus called out. "From you know all the tramua suffered in the Werehog tale."

"I might beleive that if a certain writer even got up to you're actual fight in that story" Samus called out. "And how about helping us actually do something unlike the incredibley limited roles we get on that story"

"Well to be fair the one scene we were in was a very important and very well written character study" Meta-Knight pointed out.

Samus nodded. "Sure was but that dosen't mean anything in this 4th wall breaking mess." She pointed her arm cannon at the door. "Okay you have about three seconds to open up or else I'm opening this door for you."

Meta Knight took out his sword. "Allow me dear Samus" he then quickly sliced the door in two and held out his hand. "After you."

"Thanks" she said smirking some before her and Meta-Knight walked in to see Zero Suit Samus and Zelda cuddling each other on Zelda's bed. "So where's this "strategy" you two were plotting?"

"Like we'd tell opressors like you!" Zelda said getting up and looking at Samus angrily. "If it weren't for the fact that you are in fact related to my dear Zesu I'd blast you into pieces for intruding into my room."

"Sorry" Samus said sarcastically crossing her arms. "Look I understand wanting to cuddle with the one you care about. I sort of feel the same way" she looked over at Meta Knight and then looked over at them. "Wait to do it After this mission though."

"Fine fine" Zero Suit Samus said getting up. "So how are we going to get these 8 Milking maids anyway? Going into Hyrule with a cloning gun and dragging them back here?"

"That'd be an easy solution but one we're not allowed to do" Meta-Knight said holding up a book. "According to the script, Master Hand said that if we steal one more idea Alex Warlorn suggested to us in one of his long, yet enjoyable, reviews, we'd have to "switch partners" for awhile."

Zelda made a fist. "There's no way I'm going to face the possiblity of ending up with a man!"

"Aren't you suppose to be over being sexist by now or something?" Samus asked.

"Well since this is out of continuity, no. Besides if there was ever a time to fight for woman's right, it'd be now." Zelda crossed her arms. "What kind of barbarian would think it'd be a good idea to give a gift of 8 milking maids to someone anyway?"

Zero Suit Samus shrugged. "Yeah that list never made sense to me either. Seriously it's just full of birds and people being wrapped up as gifts. Who thought that'd make for 12 good Christmas presents anyway?"

"Well it was originally a french song, and we all know how twisted the French are" Samus said pointing over to Chapter Three. "Though yeah from what records all around the universe indicate there is no true meaning behind the various lyrics. Though some theorize that they represent a food or a sport that held importance during the twelve months."

Zero Suit Samus narrowed her eyes. "So, that would mean that August celebrates the important sport of... maid milking." She smirked at her suited counterpart. "And you're the smart one again because..."

"I'm just telling you what I heard. Dosen't make anymore sense to me." Samus looked around. "Point of the matter is we're not going to find any maids a milking here."

"That may not be the case actually" Meta-Knight said as the three women turned to him. "Perhaps we can take a cue from that other tale and use the house resources to help fill our requests."

"You mean use the assists or alloys as milking maids?" Samus asked as Meta nodded. "I have to say that's a pretty good idea."

"But it came from a male mind. How could it be good?" Zelda asked as Samus groaned. Zelda then took the book from Meta Knight. "Besides according to the rules set past we're not allowed to use any more Night Of The Werehog: Brawl Edition ideas anyway."

"Wow, Master Hand somehow keeps finding more and more ways to be a jerk" Samus commented.

"Hey I'm just trying to get you to flex you're creative muscles!" Master Hand called out. "Just like what I'm doing."

"You're watching the freaking Smurfs Chrsitmas special!" Falco called out.

"That's creative in... some countries" Master Hand said quietly.

"Well we're not going to get any ideas in here to get those maids then" Samus said pointing outward. "Let's meet up outside and discuss how to go about this."

"Last one's out members of an inferior gender!" Zelda yelled out, grabbing Zero Suit Samus as the two teleported away.

Samus groaned a bit. "Seriously was there a good reason she didn't use her actually GOOD characterization here?"

"Perhaps because this version of Zelda is more comical then the more unsure and more emotionally fragile Zelda and since this is a parody/comedy tale it would make it easier to tell jokes using her then using her more altered personality" Meta-Knight pointed out.

Samus smiled and hugged him. "Well glad we're normal here" she asked ash he erturn the hug before grabbing her hand as they were shown warping around the mansion. Meanwhile Zelda and Zero Suit teleported in front of the house as it was shown snowing out with piles of white snowflkaes falling around them.

"Ugh, forgot how c-c-c-old it was out" Zero Suit said tightly holding herself. "Especially only wearing this b-b-blue powersuit."

"Though quite sexy and alluring on your body I could see how it wouldn't be the correct winter wear" Zelda said as Zero Suit blushed a bit. Zelda smiled as she held out her hand as magical energy was then shown forming around Zero Suit. "There you go. Now that my domininating feminene hyrulian energy is around you, the cold shoudln't be nipping at you that much."

"Thanks" Zero Suit said kissing her on the cheek. "Though I suppose I wouldn't mind too much if you started nipping on me instead."

"And I surley wouldn't mind doing that" Zelda said lighting kissing her on the chin as Meta Knight and Samus were then shown behind them as the two moved away. "You two have absolute the most horrid timing."

"And you guys have the lowest attention span since I said flirt later, find those stupid milk maids now" Samus pointed out.

Zelda sighed as she looked over at them. "Very well, but once we find them we're liberating them from working for tyranical male opressors and burning down the entire milking factory for being so obviously sexist."

"That would of perhaps been the case hundreds of years ago, or perhaps in more Hyrulian time, but such is not the case now" Meta Knight said flying up to look at her. "There are no actual milking ranches even around. The closest would be the Lon Lon industrated Milking factory."

"Oh yes, the place where Young Link got all of his milk" Zelda said rubbing her chin. "And though they're milk is bland and tasteless they aren't opressive."

"Wait, I thought Lon Lon milk was suppose to be this really great milk made in some secret grotto or something" Samus said confused.

Zelda shook her head. "It use to be but it was then taken over by a new coperation who then started serving it as goat's milk which had good recovery properties but a sour taste."

"Hmmm perhaps this milk coperation would be a good place to try and find "maids a milking" for our present to the hand" Meta Knight stated.

"Worth a try anyway" Samus said looking over at Zelda. "Would you be able to take us there?"

Zelda thought for a second. "Only if you admitt to how males are inferior and lower to women in every possible way in the history of history."

"No, cause that's stupid" Samus said pointing at her. "You do know that saying that sort of crap gives our whole gender a bad name right?"

"A bad name for you perhaps but not for the true females, like me and Zesu" Zelda said hugging her tightly.

"What do you mean "true females?" besides using armor and not letting my intellegence slip as much how am I any different from 'Zesu'"?

"Hey, remember who beat who before" Zero Suit Samus said stepping right in front of Samus. "I whooped you in Chapter 38 and I can do it again."

"I was the one who gave you a whooping, not the other way around" Samus said as the twos head were literally only a centimeter away from each other. "So you better step back unless you want me to give you another blasting inferior clone."

Zero Suit gasped. "You did NOT go there."

"And if I did?" Zero Suit then punched her hard in the face as Samus was knocked back a bit. "Okay then." Samus then punched her hard in the face knocking Zero Suit back a bit. The two then grunted at each other angrily and charged as a cartoony smokescreen of violence was shown.

"Ha you show that armorless hack who has the real power Zesu!" Zelda called out.

"I'm not sure how necessary this battle is but you know you always have my support Samus" Meta-Knight stated. The two then seperated, Samus looking marked up some with a piece of her armor missing. From within the armor she was smirking some though as Zero Suit was shown to be scuffed up a lot more with most of her attire ripped to shreds and breathing heavily.

"Unlike you who spent all they're time with the one they cared about cuddling and talking about stupid strategy I was actually honing my skills to they're upmost peak" Samus stated wiping some of the dirt off of her. "That means you're no match for me."

"Oh... yeah?" Zero Suit said as she smiled and then scooped up a snowball and quickly threw it at Samus.

"A snowball? How chidlish can you get?" Samus asked as Zero Suit hit her with another one. "Oh you're in for it now." Samus then transformed into her morph ball, spinning along the ground as gobes of Snow fell into the air. She quickly took out her cannon arm and used the grappling hook to pick up all thep ieces of snow as she then started firing snowball blasts from her cannon at Zero Suit, who started getting pelted hard and fell on the ground, moaning a bit in pain. Samus smirked and blew on her cannon arm. "Ready to give up now?"

"Not yet" Zero Suit said as she then grabbed another snowball. It glowed with energy for a second before she threw it at Samus, who cried out in pain as her suit was shown shorting out. "Oh what's wrong. You're precious power suit can't handle a little snow?"

"You... know it can" Samus said looked at the energy sparking out around it. "But... there was more then snow in that ball wasn't there?"

Zero Suit then winked at Zelda. "Maybe a little power I picked up from a very reliable source" she said as Zelda laughed a bit to herself. Zero Suit then turned to Samus. "Let's see how tough you are now without the suit to back you up!" She shouted as she ran at Samus and kicked her hard in the face, sending Samus flying back some as Zero Suit started running at her again.

"Do not think you're getting away with cheating like that" Meta Knight said teleporting right in front of Zero Suit.

Zelda then teleported in front of him. "Hey you're the one who said not to interrupt they're battles" she said turning to him. "Or are you just mad that you chose the wrong and inferior Samus?"

"I am only annoyed that your Samus would try cheating to defeat mine." Meta Knight said taking out his word. "I would never take back being with Samus as she is by far the best thing I have in my life."

Samus smiled warmly at that, getting up. "That means a lot to me Meta" she said dusting some of the snow off her. "Remind me to give you something special later. For now though I've got to get at miss cheats a lot here."

"Hey we never said there were any rules to this did we?" Zero Suit asked.

"That's because we never set up any rules!" Samus called out.

"Well I'm setting up the rules right now!" The four looked around confused to see Master Hand teleport in front of them. "You guys are distracting me from my important Christmas stories."

Meta Knight closed his eyes. "Are you talking about the "Bah Humduck" Looney Tunes Christmas special on your TV now?"

"Wow, umpeeth Daffy's a jerk jokes mixed with the millionth Christmas Carol parody ever" Samus said sarciastlly. "That's so important."

"Well, maybe to you guys it isn't but to me it is." He pointed at the two Samus. "You guys are suppose to be finding some milk maids not squabbling about who is better."

"Try telling her that" Samus said pointing at Zero Suit Samus. "I can't help it if she's insecure."

"Hey I'm not the one calling people inferior clones!" Zero Suit yelled out.

"Only cause it's true. Seriously you sometimes make me wish Pichu was chosen instead of you." Zero Suit yelled out and shot a bunch of paralyzing beams at her which Samus was barley able to duck.

"Okay, that's it!" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as the two's guns disappared. He pointed at Samus. "Samus, calling anyone a Pichu level clone in the Brawl Tournament is pretty unforgiivable."

"So is tripping and lousy online play but you let that in" Samus remarked.

"Well it seemed like a good idea at the time and uh still is" Master Hand quickly looked over at Zero Suit. "And as for you young lady no cheating with throwing magic snowballs at people."

"There is no rule against that" Zero Suit stated.

"Well I'm making it". Master Hand pointed at Zelda and Meta-Knight. "And you guys weren't of any help either. Shouldn't you have stopped them from fighting."

"Hey Zesu needed to prove her obvious superiroity!" Zelda cried out.

"I do not need to say anything to prove that Samus is superior" Meta Knight then looked over at Master Hand. "Furthermore we are in a fighting tournament-"

"Yeah yeah, I know. Solve problems with violence and stuff but violent fights aren't what garner good Christmas ratings." Master Hand snapped his fingers. "And I know how we're going to garner super christmas ratings. We're going to pull a viewer's choice."

Crazy Hand warped in. "Is this where I can ask people to vote to see the Holiday Sock in theathres this, next, or possily not in any Christmas ever?"

"No, it's something involve people who aren't you" Master Hand said pushing Crazy Hand away as he looked at the auidence. "Folks the ones of you that actually bother revieiwng this story vote on who do you think is better: Samus, or Zero Suit Samus. Whoever gets the most wins and gets a special present from yours truley. The loser gets them and they're lover turned into two of the milking maids for my Christmas special."

"What about the other six though?" Samus asked.

"They'll be made using this baby" Master Hand said holing up the cloning gun. "Not only will the loser and they're clones have to be part of the song, but they must also serve the winner and partner until the new year is over."

"Mmmm, having a version of Samus and a male mind I can crush and make my servant four fold? That actually sounds like a worthwhile ending" Zelda said holding out her hand. "I accept you're bet."

"Yeah uh that's great but it's between the two Samuses, not you."

"Hey, I'm also up for proving whose better" Zero Suit Samus said smirking. "And I'm sure the readers will agree who the superior Samus is."

"Yeah, cause surley them saying you lost you're intellegence after being cloned is a sign of them liking you more" Samus said sarcasitllly looking at the hand. "I'm in though."

"Though I suppose it is not necessary for me to say anything I support Samus's decision" Meta-Knight stated.

Master Hand snapped his fingers. "Very well then. That means we can end this chapter and let the people start voting like it was the election all over again, except this time when we mention it as a focal point in the chapter it hopefully won't get hated on." The four looked around and then at each other seriously as the camera panned around on they're faces and then pulled out.

THE END!

Wel lof the chapter, but remember to vote on which do you think is best: Samus or Zero Suit Samus. You can vote up to Christmas Eve on which Samus you like more. And while you're voting, tell me what you like about this chapter or not and what you think of it and all that good stuff. So until next chapter, later... and don't forget to vote! You could die if you dont.

ZELDA: Especially if you don't vote for Zesu-

Get out of here!


	9. Nine Ladies Dancing

Okay time for the next chapter. To be honest I actually planned this one to originally be the sixth chapter, but unfourantley I got delayed and couldn't get any good ideas for this to help me finish the chapter until now which is why it's being pushed back into the the Nine Ladies Dancing Chapter. Luckily I still found a way to make it work so with that said enjoy the story and remember Smash Brothers dosen't belong to me and most importantly review. Review like your lifes depended on it cause they may... or may not. Probably not but still please review.

"Another Generic Smash Brothers Christmas Story Aka The Twelve Nights Of Smashmas Chapter Nine"

By DianaGohan.

In an area far away from the mansion miles and miles deep into the forest there was a great layer of snow falling down. Literally by the bucketfall as it was up to literally seven to eight feet like it was Alaska or even Canadian winter. Yes there was a lot of snow. So much snow that it pretty much encompassed and blocked out anything nearby, which included a small little cabin. Normally such an empty little cabin in the middle of nowhere wouldn't be a place to focus a story on, but that's where four of the smashers found themselves in. Yes, Fox, Wolf, Mr. Game and Watch and Kirby were indeed trapped in the little cabin as the snow continued raining down all around them. Were our four brave heroes combining they're powers in an effort to get out of the cabin before they were blocked in? Were they steadily going insane from cabin fever and plotting on killing the other when they had the chance? Was it getting so cold that they had to huddle together for warmth and start confessing terrible truths to each other?

"Take that, Star Fox!" Wolf said as he was shown jamming some buttons on his gamecube controller as Fox grimmaced some. Yes instead of doing any of those things listed the four were shown playing a game of Super Smash Brothers Brawl on the Wii in the middle of the room.

"Ha, that's almost as inaffective move as this misleading narration" Fox called out moving his controls as they were shown brawing (game wise at least) at Green Greens.

"Hey back in my day we were only allowed to break the 4th wall every time we moved the snow up and down the street" Game And Watch said.

Fox rolled his eyes. "Well then surley you can't do it either. Since you haven't even done anything in game."

"Why I have you know I'm playing a version of the Mr. Game And Watch Show, starring the oldesssssst man who still knows the truth about the dinosaurs". Game and Watch was shown playing as a red version of himself who used his hammer to hit an explosive block and Self KO himself. "I knew them reds were nothing but trouble. How'd them commies infect me?"

"That's because... oh why bother explaining to you?" Fox then looked over at Kirby. "I guess that also means I shouldn't bother explaining that the controller isn't a piece of candy for the 80th time."

"Well then maybe they shouldn't of made the plastic so tasty" Kirby said as he was shown muching down on the controller.

"Tsk tsk, you should really keep your eye on your oponent Star Fox" Wolf stated who was shown using Bowser who grabbed the Ike Fox was playing as and used a flying slam to knock him out of bounds, winning the game. "Especially when it ends up costing you the game."

Fox grunted a bit. "Well you only win because you always constantly play the game to unlock all the achievements. Seriously I hear you across the hall cheering and crying out about any time an AI opponent gets a cheap win on you."

"That's not me, you're just making an injoke to the people Diana plays brawl with" Wolf pointed out as the ending tagline showed Bowser's victory pose with a +9 Kos far above anyone else. "Of course this whole beginning is a parody of that I suppose, which would make you the Diana of the group being the loser who always tries and barley ever gets a win from superior players."

"Trying to kill and destroy me is one thing, but comparing me to Diana is just asking for trouble" Fox remarked as he went over and turned off the Wii. "Really we should be trying to figure a way out of this snow, not arguing about playing brawl."

"Oh Fox, having to be the one to hear the exposition on why we can't do that" Wolf said shaking his finger. "Such a shameful role. I thought it'd go to Game and Watch or Kirby, but someone who supposedly has common sense. How the supposed mighty have fallen."

"Look I just read it how it's written" Fox said taking a page of the script. "Though yeah since it's all out in the open I guess I'll be the one to mention how when we went searching for the Nine Dancing Ladies we for some retarded reason or another listened to Game And Watch for an idea on where to find them."

"Hey back in my day the olddddd cabin in the woods was the most happening club in all of hapland" Mr. Game and Watch said getting up and dancing a bit. "And I was the king of swing. Well actually swing is a tool of you new fangled hippie poppers so I was the king of the rocks cause those rocks knew how to respect they're elders-"

"Yeah no one at all is interested" Fox said crossing his hands. "Since we didn't have any other leads we had to check it out and then the snow piled up so bad we couldn't shoot our way our, charge our way out, Fire Fox melt our way out-"

"Or even eat our way out" Kirby said pointing outside. "I tried but that snow tasted like ice water."

"Yeah, cause that's what snow IS."

"Well I don't eat 10 thousand galloons of anything that dosen't have any sort of flavor on it" Kirby said crossing his arms. "Maybe if it was Snow Ragoo or snow Meatball or Snow Chocolate we'd be out of here."

"But we're not" Fox said pacing around. "Since we can't even get in contact with anyone else we're just going to have to wait until Master Hand finds us." Fox then looked down annoyed at the threeo thers. "Which means I'm stuck with you jerks. Quite possibly the worst team I've ever been on."

Wolf smirked. "Oh yes, because the hotheaded bird, annoying forg and old rabbit really made for better company"

Fox pointed at Wolf "Hey better then a sneaky ass bastard who shoudln't even be in Brawl" He pointed at Mr. Game And Watch "or a decripted ancient video game icon who should of been put in the home with a mask over what some would try and classify as a face" he then pointed at Kirby. "Or the simple dim witted eating machine who can't even remember he's suppose to be useful in crisis situations."

"Uh, was I the sneaky ass, the ancient icon or the dim witted eating machine?" Kirby asked. "I hope it's the eating machine cause I love me some machines to eat."

Fox sighed and rubbed his head. "Like I said before we should just try and figure a way out of here."

"I'm in no hurry" Wolf said looking up at him. "Seeing you pace around in agony makes for a fair amount of amusement. Besides I thought you were suppose to be the big hot shot leader who could figure out these things on his own."

"Fine, I will" Fox then started pacing around the floor.

Mr. Game and Watch looked at him. "Why back in my day only makers were allowed to pace and they had to keep in step with the ancient-" Fox shot at Game at Watch as he smashed into the side of the wall.

Wolf laughed. "Temper Star Fox. You're suppose to be the reasonable one of your team, right?"

Fox looked over at Wolf annoyed. "I am so going to enjoy being able to rip you to pieces in the ACTUAL story DianaGohan should be updating."

"Kirby's Super cook A Long Adventures!" Kirby stated as everyone looked at him. "That's a story right?"

"Well there was Kirby's lawsuit adventures but I don't think that involves eating a lot of people" Fox stated.

"It could" Kirby said taking out a briefcase. "I'll take the case!" He then ate the briefcase and transformed into a Kirby with a suit and tie.

"He has become Lawyer Kirby" the robotic Meta Knight was heard calling out. "With the ability to defend clients no matter how guilty they are and win cases as long as they pay well and are high profied."

Fox looked around. "Hey, think you can get us out of here Robot Meta Knight?"

"Sorry I only give exposition on Kirby's powers, not anything terribly useful" the robot was heard saying as Fox steamed a bit.

"Oh cheer up Fox" Kirby said as he was shown eating his suit. "See so long as I have a pack full of cases with jelly donuts in them I'll be able to keep transforming into a lawyer and eat my own clothes cause they're made of a very yummy fabric."

"How about you do something useful, like sue Diana and her stupid..." Fox snapped his fingers. "That's it!" He pointed at the others. "What is this?"

"Mr. Game And Watch's Story time?" Game And watch asked as Fox shot at him again. "Next time I'm getting out the bucket you fur suited commie!"

"Yeah if you can even remember that" Fox muttered looking at Wolf. "Despite being a total asshole I'm sure you are able to recongnize what this is."

"Obviously Diana's attempt to update a chapter every day for the Christmas season in order to gain more reviews then she has in more intruging tales" Wolf commented. "Though so long as you're miserable I'm okay being in this one."

"Well we're not going to be in it forever." Fox made a fist. "The whole pretext of these "find the presents" has been nothing more then a cheap Mcguffins."

"I thought Alex said there were only McMuffins in later chapters, becoming less and less uh... juicenifigant to the pots and sandwitches as it porkgresses." Kirby said confused.

Fox rolled his eyes. "I think I could actually understand that sentance despite all the terrible food puns in it." Fox looked at the 4th wall. "And to everyone at home, ALL che chapters have been nothing but cheap McGuffins. It's been made abundentley clear that they're just a flimsy way to make us do things in the name of having a mini christmas story." Fox then jumped in front of the others. "So all we need to do is something Christmasy for awhile and we'll be able to leave here somehow and move onto better stuff."

"And how do you propose we do that McFox?" Wolf asked.

"Wait, he's McFox?" Kirby asked sailvating a bit. "McFox Sandwitch?" Wolf nodded as Kirby charged at Fox who was able to jump up and kick him out of the way.

"Stop trying to get Kirby to eat me" Fox said annoyed at Wolf.

"Only when it stops becoming so amusing" Wolf said rolling his hand. "Still my point remains valid. Besides the snow there isn't anything Christmas related in here at all."

"Maybe not in here, but there can be in our minds" Fox said pointing at his head. "We'll just flashback to a bunch of our old Christmas stories and that will be enough of an attempt at story to move on."

"Did someone say Christmas stories?" Game and Watch asked as he was shown in a rocking chair moving back and forth. "Cause the olddddd man's got a good one."

Fox narrowed his eyes. "You know what? Fine, tell you're stupid story." Fox sat down. "Just don't make it take forever."

"Hey you youngins wouldn't know forever cause that's how long I've been around" Game and Watch said waving his stick. "Now anywho like all great stories this one takes place back thousands and thousnads of years back in the time of the dinosaurs" Flashback wavy lines were seen as Mr. Game and Watch was shown walking through a prehostoric jungle. "Me and my friends the Tricertops Tumblers had just beat those commie Pterodyacals and were about to listen to some good old fashioned music until tradegy struck" a Triceperatos then walked in front of Game and Watch.

"Oh thank god you're here Game and Watch" said the Triceteratpos. "One of those punk kids from across the street threw they're baseball at me."

"Why those lousy ingrates. Baseball was only invtented yesterday and they already messed it up" Game and Watch raised his fist in the air. "I'm going to teach those pot licking stamp collectors a thing or two." He then walked acorss the street where a bunch of baby stegasourouses were shown tossing a ball to each other. "You dang kids! Keep your balls out off you're elder's lawn."

"We don't wanna" said noe of the steagsoarouses. "We found this ball fair and square and we want to play with it."

"Yeah" said one of the other stegasourases. "It was our only Christmas present this year."

"That's cause I told Santa to throw coal at you danged hoodlums for being a bunch of rowdy rumpkins. In fact I'm going to have Santa do it again." Game and Watch looked up. "Hey Santa teach these bing bongs a lesson." A giant rectangle being driven by a pine tree roleld by and dropped sevearl tons of coal on the stegasourses. "Thanks for that Santie."

"No problem Game and Watch" said a yellow looking 2D cube bouncing up and down. "You are afterall the king of the galaxy."

"That's right, now let's go put those russians in place" Game and Watch said as he jumped on the rectangle as it flew off. The Flashback ended as everyone looked over at Game and Watch dryly.

"... I know I say this, or should say this everytime but that has to be the stupidest story you've ever told" Fox stated.

"Hey I didn't even get up to the part where me and Jesus and Santa tag teamed against the nazi to liberate oil for the dinosaurs before the comet came and turned them into Ice Cubes" Game And Watch said as Fox knocked him out of his chair.

"Too bad, you're done. Someone else tell some kind of Christmas story."

"Oh, I got one, I got one!" Kirby then exictedly leaped on the chair. "It was a few years ago...."

".... And?"

"And what?" Kirby asked.

"You're suppose to start telling the story now."

"Oh yeah, that". Flashback waves started as Kirby was shown happily muching down on Christmas ham and turkeys as the flashback ended. "And that's why it was the best Christmas ever."

".... Okay, moving on then-"

"Oh wait, I remember something else happened then." The flashback then popped up again as Kirby was shown eating some weird looking Snail slowly trudged his way to the table.

"There you are you little present taker!" The snail yelled out in a rather nasily voice. "Wait until King Dedede gets a hold of you and ohohohohoh you're going to be in trou-ble!"

"Is that a kind of fig pudding?" Kirby asked as he was shown devouring more food.

"No!" The snail yelled out. "We have prove that you took and ate all the presents along the tree along with all you're little kiddie friends. And it surley wasn't an elaborate plan by the majesty to blame you and have everyone else want to execute you that's for sure."

"Oh okay" Kirby said as he continued eating food and then stopped. "Hey wait a minute. I didn't eat any presents, otherwise I'd be coughing up ribbions and wrapping."

"Oh yes you did!" The Snail said jumping on the table. "And you're going to get it Kirby." The snail smiled. "And for finally capturing you King Dedede will finally give me respect and not bop me on the head with a hammer every hour on the hour-" Kirby then swallowed the snail.

"Hmmm, the french sure know how to make raw snail" Kirby said licking his lips as a small little yellow skinned girl with a ponytail came in.

"Oh Kirby there you are" she said running over to him. "I was afraid that Escargoon had found you and was going to fasley arrest you."

"Escargo?" Kirby asked.

"You know, Escargoon" The girl said. "Dedede's personal snail servant, has a real nasily voice-"

"Does he taste like french delicous slime?" Kirby said burping some. "Cause I just ate a snail who was just like that."

The girl then backed away some. "Well uh, I'm just glad you're save and that none of the kids around here will be beaten by the Cappies for having they're presents taken."

"And I'm just glad that this Christmas dish is the best Christmas dish I'll ever remember eating" Kirby said licking his lips. "My compliments, whatever that means, to the Chef."

A Cappy wearing a Chef hat's walked in. "That was suppose to be for everyone Kirby!"

"Cool, my first name is everyone now!" Kirby yelled out. The girl sighed as the flashback ended. "And so that's why I always try and have french food every 20th meal."

"... That also seemed like it was nothing put a pack of lies" Fox called out.

Kirby shook his head. "Nuh uh, I totally ate that snail guy."

"Well what about the stuff about the children being blamed for taking presents?" Fox asked. "You just stole that from WiiboyChris's Christmas story."

"Stealing is fair play" Wolf stated. "Afterall he stole the idea to make a Chrsitmas story from Diana."

"No he didn't, and if he did she just stole it from everyone else so she has no right to complain about any Christmas thievery" Fox then pointed at Wolf. "Though I bet any Holiday story involving you would have some of that mixed in."

"Most, but there is one that would not" Wolf then went over and clawed Kirby hard out of the chair as he sat down on it. "My Christmas tale unlike yours is actually quite truthful and is quite a most interesting story." We then flashback and see Wolf walking down the halls of his main Wolfen ship. "As per usual I had just completed another assingment and was about to cash in on the reward. That is until I saw something quite peculiar on the main room of the bridge" Wolf then walked into the main room and saw Leon sitting in a chair looking more annoyed then usual.

"Ugh, think you could put me out of my misery Wolf?" Leon asked.

Wolf walked over to him. "Odd, you're usually focused on bringing misery to others. Why would wish to inflict it on yourself?"

"Cause I can't inflct it on anyone here" he then pointed over to a little dark panther girl running around screaming and trying to smack into the controls of the trip as Panther was shown trying to grab her put missing. "That idiot Carauso brought his niece over to spend the hoidays and she's wrecking the room and generally being more of a nusiance then those team Star Fox losers."

"Hmmm I somehow doubt that" Wolf stated looking at the girl continue to run around.

"I want to play uncle Panther! What's this? What's that do? Why do you hang out with that lizard and Wolf? Where are the presents? I want a present! Give me a present!" The girl cried out as she continued running along.

Panther sighed. "You're suppose to be on your best behavoir Alliw. Remember what mom and dad said about touching buttons on ships."

"Oh but I like touching buttons!" She said about to touch a button on the main console as Wolf then grabbed her hand. "Hey, let go. I want to press that stuff."

Wolf shook his finger. "Can't let you do that Alliw" the young girl tried scratching at Wolf who was able to duck it. "I do not know you were brought to the main room when you should of just stayed in Panther's quarters" Wolf then shot a look at Panther before glaring back at her. "Or else you're not going to get your present."

"Present?" Alliw said squaling. "I want a present. Give me a present, give me a present, give me a present, give me a present."

"But of course" Wolf then picked her up and carried her into one of the nearby rooms and smiled at her. "Now close your eyes and when I tell you to look, you'll get what's comign to you."

"I hope it's a new super pink death barbietron Over 9000, cause that's what I want and if I don't want it I'll cry and crya and-" Wolf then quickly kicked her into a chamber as he then locked it. She then was shown banging on the chamber. "Hey get me out of here!" She yelled.

"Oh I will" Wolf then pressed a button turning off the windows of the chambers and then one that blocked any audible sound as she couldn't be seen or heard screaming and pounding as he walked back to the bridge. "Well that's one problem taking care of" Wolf said dusting his fingers.

"Wait, did you lock her in one of our bounty prisioner cells?" Leon asked as Wolf nodded. 'Duh, why didn't I think of that?"

"Don't worry, it wasn't a major blunder" Wolf then looked over at Panther. "That'd be yours Caruso. You know I always have to be told when people are coming aboard the ship."

"Hey my brother dropped me on her for the holidays 10 minutes ago through the teleporter" Panther said looking to the other room. "You did remember to turn on the air circulation in there did you?"

Wolf smirked. "You'd think I'd be cruel enough to let her choke to death?"

"That does sound like you" Leon commented.

Panther grunted. "Hey that's not funny, when it's happening to my neice."

"Jeez since when did you care so much about family anyway?" Leon asked.

Panther sighed. "Well it all began before I joined up with you two..." the flashback then ended.

Wolf crossed his arms. "I won't bore you with Panther's story but I will mention that it shows a whole new side of his perversion I never would of guessed. It also made me pass a "no family members ever to be allowed on the ship" rule which fortuanley everyone has followed."

"Yeah and I bet you dumped that kid in an airlock and ejected her into space like the cruel jerk you are" Fox stated.

Wolf then got out of the chair. "Actually no she returned home fine but learned a good lesson about not being an annoying pest. If only I could teach you that lesson Fox."

"You're the one who needs to learn it more Wolf" Fox said jumping over him and sitting on the chair. "Anyway that brings me to my story. You see it all began back right after Adventures and Krystal was still new to the team-" An explosion was then heard as the four looked around confused to see the doors blown in. "Okay, who the hell was that?"

"It was me!" Said an eccentric looking video game executive director, aka Metal Gear Creator Hideo Kojima wearing a blue parka as he rolled onto the ground. "I was just passing by and saw a huge pile of snow where my secret fort was located."

"This the dinosaurs fort you old commie!" Game and Watch yelled.

"No dinosaurs is one of the few plot twists out there enough I won't touch" Hideo was then shown holding some bombs. "So anyway I saw my old fort and realized it's been awhile I payed her a visit. Luckily I was carrying these bombs which can blow through even the biggest piles of snow." He then threw one out the window as it blew up some snow several yards away. "See, snow tastic."

"Are they bombtastic too?" Kirby then ran over and swallowed one of the bombs as it blew up in his stomach. "Mr. bombastic... dosen't feel fanstatic in me estomago" Kirby said moaning in pain.

"Don't worry, I can always cure what ails you" Hideo said holding up his phone. "I'll just have my special lady friends come over and give you a good rub down."

Fox raised an eyebrow. "Special lady friends?"

Hideo nodded. "Yup as a top executive I can call in all the girls I want to give me special services."

"Oh you mean hookers."

"Well I wouldn't call them hookers. I'd call them a super elite force of dangerous beautiful women ready to kill and make love at the same time, though yeah I suppose some would call them hookers."

"Why don't you call nine of your super eliteds to Brawl Manor?" Wolf suggested. "there's a special mission that requires them to dance in order to save the world from another nuclear holocaust scneario."

"Alright, then I'll be the hero for once, unlike that Snake that I created." Hideo then held out his hand. "Come on guys. We'll take my special executive jet back to the mansion past all this snow and get on with our super secret mission." Hideo then ran out of the room.

"Well back in my day the only super secret was the conspiracy of what happened to the super dinosaurs but anything to get away from these commie unapprecative hooligasn!" Game and Watch said walking out.

"Yeah and the mansion has food and I want me some food!" Kirby said running out as well.

Fox sighed. "Good now we can finally..." Fox blinked. "Hey! I didn't get to share my Christmas story."

"Oh, poor Foxy" Wolf said sarcastically. "Is the little baby sad he didn't get to share his christmas story?"

"Wold of been far better then yours" Fox stated. "It would of involved me and Krystal getting to know each other more and-" Looks to see Wolf has left as he grimmaced. "Great the only time I would of wanted more of this stupid chapter and she actually decides to end it. Werehog better have a much better final chapter then this, and better start getting updated soon" he muttered before taking off as well as the camera panned out.

THE END!

Well that's another chapter down that I hope you liked. Came out as well as I wanted it and hey the fact none of the people in the chapter are complaining means something right? So anyway remember to review... a lot of this story and I'm still accepting any ideas or suggestions you may have. To get as many viewers... I mean uh because I like hearing all your nice chsitmas ideas and such.


	10. Ten Lords A Leaping

Okay people time for Chapter 10. As per usual Smash Brothers And Christmas Don't Belong To Me. They Collide though until my typing fingers when I thought it'd be a fun idea to have some holiday tales starring you're favorite smashers. Or least favorite. In truth I kind of like them all but I have to say some of the ones in this chapter are my personal favorites.

WIIBOYCHRIS: (Pops his head in) But I thought the Star Fox characters were already taken care of.

Hey just cause I can write some indepth and interesting stuff for them dosen't make them my favorites. There's an obvious fave of mine in this chapter so watch out for that, read that, review that, enjoy that and do the same with the rest of the chapter.

"Another Generic Smash Brothers Christmas Story Aka The Twelve Nights Of Smashmas Chapter Ten"

By DianaGohan.

Yet again a group of smashers was seen walking around a certain area. This time though it was at one of those gigantic, mile long malls with literally huge crowds of people walking around with them. There was Luigi who was shown lugging a giant cart full of various items (mostly clothing and toys) behind him causing him great strain. There was Mario who was shown with his hands in his pocket grumbling a bit. And finally there was Peach who was shown jumping around happily cheering around.

"Oh Christmas is so great" she sang as she waved at everyone walking by.

"It's like so totally great.

What could be better then like Christmas?

Cause I can't like thing of anything better then Christmas.

Except for like bunnies, and doggies, friends, family and hugs,

Oh wait like you can get all that at Christmas which is why it is so great."

Mario grumbled again looking at Peach dancing around. "Mama Mia does she a really need to a do that in a public?" Mario asked himself.

"Hey Peach is just really happy about the a Christmas Holiday" Luigi stated, still straining to carry the cart. "Hey a thing you could a help me with this a brother-"

"Hold on a second Luigi, I'm a going to go talk with her." Mario then jumped in the air and landed in front of Peach, holding out his hand. "Do you think you could like a stop for a second?"

"Oh like sure" Peach said stopping right in front of him. "Oh like I know what this is about."

"Oh good a, then you realize how a childish you're being and will stop doing that-" Peach then kissed Mario on the nose and giggled some. "Hey what was a that for?"

"Mistletoe!" She pointed above them and laughed some more. "That's like one of my favorite christmas traditions. Along with caroling, and getting gifts, and snow, and family, and friendship and... oh wait I think I like love all the Christmas traditions."

"Well a good for you" Mario said holding out his arms. "But do you mind a not singing about that a so loudly where everyone can hear you?"

"Whose like everyone?" Peach said looking around the room. "Are you talking about like the people around or like past that 4th wall thing?"

"All of that-a!" Mario pointed at her. "In case you forgot princess you should a be carring yourself with some royal-a dignity-"

Peach smiled. "Oh I already took care of my royal digging like at the graden back at the manison."

Mario narrowed his eyes. "That a isn't what I meant-"

"So now I can have time to give all of my friends like the best Christmas presents ever!" She then happily jumped around the cart Luigi was carrying. "A bunch of good movies for Irene, a train set for Waddols, some nice Puppy Chow for Cobby, and of course special gifts for like you two" she aid jumping in front of Luigi and hugging him. "And like thank you so much for helping carry all this stuff for me."

"Hey no problem" Luigi said hugging her back. "I think it's a nice you want to give gifts for everyone-"

"We don't a need to get a gifts for everyone!" Mario called out as Peach looked over at him. "All we need to do is find 10 stupid a leaping lords, deliever them to the hand a be done with this."

"Oh but this is like such a great story" Peach said as she then took out a present. "I even like got this for Diana for making like such nice holiday tales."

Mario gasped. "You a did not get anything for that a stupid writer."

"I didn't?" Peach scratched her head. "Cause I like remember getting her like this really nice gift to thank her for all this story and for being like such a good friend and junk" Mario was shown clenching his teeth as anger literally steamed around him. "I mean really I think she deserves some nice things and so do like all my other friends. Hey you like think they'd all like to hear my latest Christmas song. It goes something like uh... Christmas is such like the greatest holiday-"

"SHUT UP-A!" Mario then yelled out as Peach looked at him confused. "I have a had it with you going around and a singing and dragging us to all these stores and getting gifts for a everyone!"

"But like... why?" Peach asked.

"Cause you're wasting your time-a!" Mario crossed his arms. "Look we just need to go and get those gifts and that's it. Why do you always have to overcomplicate things so much by always getting a lot of stupid a gifts for a everyone?"

"Cause that's what like Christmas is all about" Peach said smiling and cupping her hands. "It's totally better to give then it is to recieve and I think it's fun going around shopping for everyone."

"Well I a don't." Mario pionted at her. "Look I have had it with this okay-a? You go and find your stupid gifts for everone, I'm a going to do the important things that actually matter, like always-a" Mario then started walking off in the opposite direction in a huff.

"Wow, that a seemed pretty cruel" Luigi pointed out.

"It wasn't really cruel" Peach said looking down sadly. "I just don't think that Mario has like The Chirstmas spirit. Which is really so much sadder then it is actually cruel."

"Well yeah going out and getting a bunch of gifts isn't really his a thing" Luigi said rubbing his chin. "He always liked a organizing people to go do it but I don't ever really think he liked shopping that much for people."

"It's more then that" Peach said gently rubbing her heart. "Christmas is about being happy and sharing the love you have with everyone and I don't think he's like trying that."

"He has been a more bitter latley" Luigi said thinking back to some of the Later SSNED chapters. "I don't know if it's because of a Sonic coming and putting him on edge or because of Master Hand a but he seems to be more focused on himself then on the people anymore."

Peach sighed. "I just like wish there was a way to show him to totally show him the true spirit of Christmas." Peach gasped as she saw something in the middle of the mall and smiled. "And I think I know just like the guy to help us out!" She then started running at high speeds to the mall center.

Luigi sighed as he was shown trying to move the cart. "And I just a wish I got some help with a this" he said moaning some. He then looked to see Peach jumping down and cheering happily. "Hey a what are you looking at a princess?"

"It's like Santa"! She said jumping down happily. "Santa's here and he can like make everything better."

Luigi looked around and then saw a workshop display with some angry little kid sitting on some fat guy in red suit and red cap and then back at her. "Uh Princess I think that is just like-a one of those mall santas-"

"I knew you weren't santa!" screamed out a kid who then kicked the fat guy hard in the shin and ran off.

"Ho ho... Iamsosmackingthatkidlater" the Santa mumbled under his breath.

Peach shook her head. "Not like him" she then pointed to an older looking man in one of the corner's of the mall who was shown looking down sadly. "I'm like talking about him?"

Luigi peered closer. "That a guy? He's a not even a dressed up like Santa though."

"It isn't what he's wearing, it's like what's in here" Peach said pointing at her heart. "Besides that red suit should be more a festive pink cause like it'd make him so much more cuter." She then started walking over to the man.

Luigi gasped. "Princess you a really shouldn't try a talking with strange guys like that!" He then tried dragging the cart along with him as Peach was shown running in front of the older man.

"Uh, can I help you miss?" The guy said looking at her confused.

"You sure like can Santa" Peach said with a happy grin on her face.

The man looked at her confused. "Uh miss I think you must have me confused-"

"No I have you Kringled, cause like that's your name" Peach said giggling some and walking right in front of him starring at him right in the eye. "Only Santa would have like that three sparkle twinkle in his eye like you do."

The man gasped. "You can... see that?"

Peach nodded. "I like sure can. Even when you're sad you still have like such the nicest twinkle and that could only come from someone who is so nice to devote they're life to going around and giving gifts to everyone."

The man smiled a bit. "And here I thought only kids would be pure enough to see that, but I suppose you are too Princess Peach."

Luigi then walked up to the two, huffing a bit. "Hey how... do you a know... the princess-a?" Luigi asked.

"I know all of you quite well" The man said as he then smiled and quickly snapped his fingers, teleporting the the three to the roof of the mall.

Luigi looked around confused. "Woah, a what happened? Is this some sort of master hand trick?"

"No just didn't want people to see this" The man then smiled as he spun around at high speeds. Magic dust was shown around him as he then appeared before the two in a big red suit with a black buckle, black boots, a red cap, and a big jolly belly with a giant white beard on it.

"Alright, Santa like looks like himself again!" Peach said happily hugging Chris Kringle.

"Yes I am Peach though I have to say I never thought anyone would recongnize me in civilian attire" he then looked into her eyes. "There are so few who can see the twinkle, the true hope and love of Christmas. Though I shouldn't be too suprirsed considering how good a girl you've always been."

Peach giggled some. "Well I always try to like help people and junk" she then looked at him concerned. "Though I don't understand why you were looking down so sadly Santa. Did like something happen?"

Santa sighed. "I'm afraid it did" he said pointing down at the mall. "When doing some last minute shopping for all the good boys and girls around the world, my sleigh was vandalized."

"It was like driven over by a van?" Peach asked. "Oh that is like so sad. I hope you have like good insurance."

He then looked confused at her. "I guess she is just as naieve when I'm not double checking her on my list" he thought before holding out his hand. "No it was shot down and some group ran off with all the presents."

"What a group?" Luigi asked. "And why can't you just a go and get them back? I mean aren't you all a super powered with like a Christmas magic."

"Unfourantley even my magic dosen't work on this group" Santa said crossing his arms. "I could tell though they've been tampered with quite severly, and they're great power made it easy for them to get away with all the gifts. Not to mention all my Reindeer."

Peach looked away sadly. "Awww, poor Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen and Comet and Cupid and Donder and Blitzen of course like Rudolph and super cute glowing nose."

"You know I have to admitt those seem like a really weird names for a reindeer" Luigi pointed out.

"Well I did name them hundreds of years ago when they were actually normal names" Santa stated. "But they stole everything and told me if I don't deliever they're demands they're goign to burn all the gifts and then I can't give anyone a merry Christmas." Santa then pointed at them. "And they're demands are having me find and kill all of you."

"Ahhh, mama pasta!" Luigi screamed out running around the two. "I a don't want to be a killed by no Santa, especially since I a never got my gift for a Luigi's Mansion 2."

Santa looked around guilty. "Yeah uh... that was on my gift for you next year. But first things first you have to help me get my gifts back from these fiends."

Luigi then stopped running. "But a how can we help if they can't be a stopped by you?"

"Well you have been able to stop and defeat all these guys before so I think you'd be able to do it again."

"Stop like who though?" Peach asked. Meanwhile Mario was shown muttering and walking out of the mall.

"Stupid a Peach" he muttered walking through one of the back alleys of the parking lot. "Now I'll a never find no ten a lords a leaping."

"Maybe we'll find you first!" A voice called out as Mario barley avoided being blasted by a fireball. He then looked to see 10 giant sillhouettes behind him. "Greetings again Mario" said the voice of one of the silouhettes as it slinked out revealing to be Rayquaza. "Surley you remember the Lord Of The Skies."

Another silouhette popped out revealing to be Porky. "Or the Lord Of The Pigmasks and should be lord of Earthbound if it weren't for those meddling superpowered kids!"

Another silouhette then showed a giant mechnical Rhino creature walking closer. "Or Galleom, the Lord of All Mechnical Subspace machines."

Another silhouette then wheeled closer revealing to be a roller creature with giant guns on it's arms and a horn on the top of it's head. "Or Duon, the true mechincal subpsace lord."

The Fifth Silhouette then showed a purple winged creature with yellow teeth appearing right in front of Mario growling. "Or Me, Ridley, the supreme lord of the space pirates."

A Mechncial black version of Ridley stepped out of the sixth silhouette. "And then there's me, Meta Ridley the bio mechanic ultimate perfection of Ridley."

A Seventh creature who appeared to be a giantic red lizard with a glowing sphere on his back looked at him. "Not as perfect as Me, Biolizard, the Ulimate Lord form, and uh not just the protype either."

An eigth figure stepped out revealing to be smaller then the others but still appearing as a fierce robotic wolf creature that bared it's fangs at Mario. "Or me Crying Wolf, lord of the wolves and the wolf dogs."

A ninth creature then stepped out revealing to be a giant version of King K Rool that barred it's fangs. "Or me King K. Rool the lord of the jungle once I kill that ape anyway."

Peter then stepped out from the 10th Silouhette. "And me petey the lord of... wait what am I lord of again?" The plant asked as the others groaned.

Mario gasped. "Oh no it's all the subspace bosses and a... some other things."

"The Smashing Something New Every Day Sequal will explain our presence, if you live long enough to know that" The Biolizard said. "Which you won't BTW."

"Looks like the fat man was able to deliever on his promise then" Duon said as missles appeared around his turret arms. "Which is good because we were getting tired of waiting?"

"What are you a talking about?" Mario asked confused. "I just a stepped out here to see you a guys."

"So you don't know anything about us kidnapping Santa's sliegh, presents and reindeer and telling him to slay you guys or bring you to us so we can slay you and just concidentally happened to walk out here?" Galleom asked as Mario nodded. "Well no matter we can still kill you either way."

"Oh a yeah right" Mario said as a fireball was shown gathering in his hands. "I've a taken down you a guys before, even on Intense a mode."

"Oh yeah?" Duon said as the bosses were shown surrounding him. "How about 10 on one without any hearts to recover your damage?"

"Well... I guess that's a new one" Mario said barley avoiding Duon's laser beam as he was then wacked by Rayquaza's tail as Petey then smacked him in the head with his cage. "Ow... that's a going to hurt in the morning."

"It's going to hurt even more now" Rayquaza said picking him up. "You aren't a fox or a monkey but you'll make a good little italian appetizer."

"Hey a no one refers to my brother as an Italian appetizer!" Luigi said as he was shown running over with Peach and Santa.

"Well well, looks like the fat boy brought us some more victims" Porky said as his suit was shown glowing with energy. "Now get Ness and Lucas over here so I can rip they're heads off."

"Hey like that isn't Chrsmastey at all!" Peach said pointing her finger at them. "You need to like give back the gifts and the presents and the sleigh like right now."

"Yeah cause we're really going to hand them over just because you asked nicley" Ridley said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "What is with you stupid heroes always asking that question anyway? Do you really think we're going to stop our evil plan just because you asked us to stop?"

"How about you a stop cause you knwo you're a going to get your a asses kicked?" Mario asked trying to struggle out of Rayquaza's grasp. "Seriously why bother fighting when you a know you're just going to a loose causing you're a evil scum a bags." Rayquaza then threw him hard into Luigi as the two brothers tumbled along the ground.

"You know what, forget about eating you, I'm just going to kill you" Rayquaza said charging a hyper beam.

"No, I want to kill them!" Crying Wolf said stepping in front of him. "I wasn't rescurrected just to sit about and bare my fangs you know."

"Hey neither was I!" Biolizard yelled out. "So I should kill them!"

"Well I'm a king so I decree you should let me kill them" King K Rool said pointing at himself. "That whas I would of done if I was let in Brawl."

"Oh please, I should of been let into the roster far more then you" Ridley said. "I mean how many people requested it on those forums anyway?"

"That's because they didn't know how inferior you were compared to my mechnical destructive power" Meta Ridley yelled out. Soon pretty much all the bosses were shown yelling and arguing with each other.

"Hey I want to argue too!" Petey yelled out as he joined in on the argument.

Luigi then helped Mario up and looked over at them. "Well good, they're arguing. That means we can a get out of here."

"Now that's a good idea-a" Mario said as he started running off and looked to see Peach just standing there. "What are you waiting for a princess? We have to a go now."

Peach shook her head. "No we can't" she pointed at the villians. "They still have like the sleigh and the reindeers and all the gifts. If like Santa dosen't get them back then like there won't be a good Christmas for anyone."

"Well then let's just retreat for now and a come back with a reinforcements" Luigi stated looking around nervously. "Ones that uh... can like a fight these guys a for us."

"But what if like one of the gifts is broken or like one of the reindeer hurt because we like waited?" Peach asked sadly.

Mario then imitated crying. "Oh boo a hoo, one person dosen't get a one present. Who a cares?"

Peach then looked at him. "How could you like say such a thing?"

"Maybe because I want to a live!" Mario said pointing at himself. "Look we have to get out of here, now."

Peach turned away as she was shown crying a bit. "You can if you like want to but I'm like staying here. I can't like let them take Christmas away from anyone."

"But a what about you?" Mario said holding out her hand. "What if they a hurt or a kill you? Don't you care about that?"

"So long as everyone else gets to have a nice Christmas, it's something I'll like risk" Peach then stood in front of them determined.

Mario looked at her. "Why of all the a stupid..." he then looked to see her crying some more and then looked down at his own hand. "Wait a minute, she's a right. How can I just think about saving my own life when she would risk a everything just to give someone a nice a christmas?" Mario then started running. "She may go about it in an annoying way but she really truley a cares about everyone. I can't just a let her get killed because of that." Mario then stepped in front of Peach. "Hold on a second" he looked up at her and smiled. "If a you're going to fight them then a count me in as well." He then jumped up and wiped away her tears. "You're going to need some help a if you want to save Christmas."

Peach smiled widley and picked him up. "Thank you like so much" she said hugging him as she then put him down. "I know we can a do this together."

"Hey don't forget me" Luigi said nervously inching towards them. "If a you're going to fight then I should a help out too even if it is really scary." Luigi then walked coser, gulping some as he then got a serious expression on his face as he ran besides them. "Let's a show them the a power of the a mushroom kingdom."

"Mind if I help you with that?" Santa said teleporting to the side of the three of them.

"Oh like hi Santa" Peach said waving. "We're going to like get back your stuff together and like teach them a lesson for being such Christmas meanies."

"Good to hear, though you may have more of a chance with these" he then held out his hand as magic energy coursed around him as three smash balls appared in front of Mario, Peach and Luigi.

"Wait, how were you able to make a these appear?" Mario asked.

"Cause that's the actual a santa" Luigi said looking at him. "I thought you couldn't fight them."

"Yes but that dosen't mean I can't help you fight them" Santa said winking a bit.

Mario smirked. "Well you're certainly more helpful then some a stupid hand" Mario said grabbing the smash ball as he was shown glowing with powerful fire energy. "Though I don't think even Fire Mario can a take down all 10 of them at once-a."

Luigi grabbed his smash ball. "It can with a little help" Luigi started glowing as he then jumped in the middle of the group and unleashed the negative zone in front of the villian smashers.

"What do you think you're..." King K Rool said before the affects of the negative zone hit him. "Jingle bells" he hit himself. "Jingle bells, jingle all the way" he said pounding himself in the face.

Meta Ridley was shown hugging Ridley. "I'm sorry for calling you genetically inferior" he said crying.

Ridley hugged him back. "I'm sorry that I appear in more games then you do" they said crying under the negative zone's spell. Duon was shown spinning along the ground in a daze as Biolizard then started biting on his own tail.

"Ow, this pain feels so good and yet so bad" he said continuing to bite down hard.

"You may get those fools but we're out of range" Rayquaza said as they were shown away from the negative zone's energy. "Which means you die."

"Actually it means like Beddy Bye Time" Peach was shown behind them as she started spinning around, unleashing the affects of her Peach Blossom.

"Nighty night everyone" Petey said hitting the floor. Rayquaza fell to sleep as well (muttering something about how the blossom was worse then sleep potion) along with Galloem.

"You can't tire me out. Not until I get my... money.." Porky said as he soon fell asleep in his own machine.

Crying wolf looked around. "Nice try but I don't rest. I'll never rest... not until I... I..." she then fell asleep as well. Peach smiled and floated in back of Mario as Luigi jumped over and landed behind his brother.

"Alright, let's see how you a like a this!" Mario then shot a powerful stream of fire energy which hit all the sleeping or out of it bosses as severly damaged them, making them charred or if they wren't sleeping fall to the ground knocked out.

"And that's not the only present I got" Santa said as he snapped his fingers and made 10 trophy stands fall to the ground. Mario, Peach and Luigi quickly picked them up and threw them at the bosses as they all appeared in minature trophy mode.

"Awww, they're like so cute when they aren't so destructive" Peach said picking up the trophies and hugging them.

"Yeah and those a 10 lords just lept onto the a present list" Mario said looking around. "Hey where is that a cart anyway?" Santa then snapped his fingers as the cart appeared behind them. "Wow, you certainly are a lot stronger then when I met you in that a stupid Super Mario a show ep-a."

"Well that was just a fake Santa" Santa said smiling at them. "They're powers tend to be kind of less then the real ones."

Peach then curtsied to him. "But still thank you like so much for helping us out."

"Acutally I owe you guys my debt" Santa said as the reindeer, sleigh with a bag of presents on it was shown in back of him. "Now that they're away from those evil monsters they're good as new and ready to get back to the pole before I hit my big run tonight." He then leaped on the sleigh and waved. "You've all been really good this year so expect a lot of gifts under your tree."

"Hey like wait!" Peach said holding out her hand. "I like wanted to ask you something-"

Santa smiled. "You mean about your boyfriend's spirit?" She nodded as he winked at her. "You already took care of that one Peach."

"I like did?" She asked confused.

"Yeah you're purity and determination to save the gifts made Mario realize that the true spirit of Christmas is about helping out others and giving not being annoyed and angry all the time."

"Well I a wouldn't say all the time but he's right" Mario said hugging Peach. "You did make me realize that it is indeed better to give then to a recieve especially if it's a giving to people like you and making them happy."

"Awwwwww! That is so like the spirit of Christmas!" Peach said happily hugging and kissing him all over.

"Glad to see things worked out for you guys" Santa said taking off. "Have a merry Christmas you three and a happy new year!"

"Yeah a you too" Luigi said waving and looking over at the cart. "Though I wish I remembered to ask him to..." The Kart then glowed with some magical energy as a get was shown flying below it, propelling it a fwe inches off the ground as it was shown floating behind Luigi. "Wow, he really is a magical."

"No Luigi, the real magic is the a spirit of the holiday within us all, or a something like that" Mario said hugging Peach as she threw the trophies into the cart. "So now are we ready to a go back to the mansion?"

"Well I still like want to pick up some like gifts for everyone else" Peach said looking down. "Do you think we can do that Mario?"

"Sure Peach, anything you a want" he said. She cheered happily and skipped off as Mario and Luigi followed behind her. "It may of a taken 10 a chapters, but I think we all a know who really has the Christmas a spirit in a this story. I'm just a glad I get to share some of that with a her" Mario remarked as the three continued walking off as Santa was shown riding his sleigh over the sky as the camera panned out.

THE END!

Hope you enjoyed that one since IMHO that's probably the best Christmas chapter made so far. And probably the best one of the 12 bunch actually. And if you think that's a good Peach focus wait until... well I better not say anymore so Un-Spoiling Hero dosen't get on my back.

UN-SPOILING HERO: (Pops up) Yeah no spoiles- (punches him out).

So remember to review people. You know how much I need those.


	11. Eleven Pipers Piping

Well everyone with ten chapters down and two to go we're in the home stretch. We're also in Christmas Eve. I really want to try and get this all done by Christmas so you may see a double update from me (Triple Including Chapter 19 of The "Night Of The Werehog: Brawl Edition) So know I work extra hard even on Christmas Eve. As Per Usual Smash Brothers Dosen't Belong to me, and neither does Christmas. Or the Twelve Days Of Christmas. Or a certain other thing parodied in this chapter. Still hope you're able to enjoy the stuff shown here though. Remember to review if you do, or don't. Either way I do want to know especially since I'm so close to that magic 40 reviews (would of liked 50 but hey what can you do?).

"Another Generic Smash Brothers Christmas Story Aka The Twelve Nights Of Smashmas Chapter Eleven"

By DianaGohan.

Instead of panning to a snowy backdrop, a crowdy mall or even an empty section of the city, the camera instead panned into a television studio as a TV crowd made up of various characters was cheering loudly. The camera then focused on a weirdo looking blue threaded puppet creature who walked in and waved at the crowd as they cheered even louder.

"Greetings folks, I am Geno and yes I am indeed awesome." The crowd cheered more as Geno flipped the microphone he was holding. "Now for Chapter Eleven of this story we're going to switch things up a bit. Now as you may know, we're up to the eleven pipers piping, and instead of the smashers looking for the pipers, the pipers are looking for the Smashers in a special edition of..." A special Neon sign then appeared behind Neon as the auidence cheered.

"SMASH BROTHER IDOL!" The crowd yelled out loudly as they cheered some more.

"That's right you stupid people... I mean uh lovley auidence." Geno held out his hand. "Now all our contenstants have to do is not toally suck and they'll be picked as the eleven pipers for the big present and win not being horribly maimed by yours truley offstage." A light then shone on the sideline as three panels were shown being focused on. "So let's meet our judges of this so called talent show shall we?" Jigglypuff then walked in waving at everyone. "Some call her the Pokemon Diva. Others the Pinkpuff Ball of death. And even others someone who can KO you really really cheapily in mid air using multiple jumps before you have a chance to even get close to being back on stage, give it up for Jigglypuff."

The crowd waved as Jigglypuff blew them kisses. "I hope to hear some great music today everyone!" She said causing yet more applause.

Geno looked at a card. "Our second judge hails from Kongo Jungle and his hobbies include beating alligators, swinging on vines and eating lots and lots of bananas. Give it up for Donky Kong!" Donkey Kong then walked in and waved at the crowd.

"Ooh me do it all for the nookie, and by nookie me mean bananas cause me like bananas!" He said as the crowd continued stupidly cheering.

Geno then smiled. "And finally the only guy who may almost be as awesome as me but not really. A legendary mercanery and all around badass fighter and just general badass, Solid Snake!"

Snake's camolofauge then shorts out as he is shown sitting already in the third panel. "I'm sure there's going to be a lot of (beep)in dumbasses trying to (swear)ing sing that I'm going to rip to a lot of (beep)ing pieces tonight."

Geno wiped away a tear. "A guy after my own heart, if I had one. You know super badass demon puppet and all" Geno flipped the microphone and spoke into it. "And now for our first piper of the evening, give it up for... a... Yellow Alloy named... uh, Sawaghia." The auidence looked confused. "Hey that's what it says people. Anyway just give it up okay?" The auidence cheered again as the yellow alloy walked out.

"Okay you pieces of grefili lomtbo, I'm going to lay down some pealitis old school style" Sawaghia said spinning his pipe. "Now if you don't like my falaias you know what you can do with the grelioas-"

"Hey (Swear) shut the (beep) up and start!" Snake yelled out. "If Diana(beep)on actually bothered using spell check it'd be giving her a lot of (Beep)in dirty looks for your dialogue."

The Yellow alloy mumbled. "Rastin frasin Rastlafraser" he said before taking out his pipe as he started to play. Unfouratnely since this is a fanfic it's hard to describe just what the audio of a pipe is but it obviously wasn't very good as most of the auidence was shown screeching in pain hearing him play. After awhile he stopped as the three judges looked at each other.

"Well... I can say that was a very allergo pace but your progression and tone leave a lot to be desired" Jigglypuff stated rubbing her head.

"Oooh that no good. It make DK Rap for Melee look good" Donkey Kong said eating a banana.

Snake pionted at him. "That was the worse piece of (swear) I ever heard. Seriously you (beep)in piece of (swear) have no (beep)in talent, no (beep0in class and probably praticed by sticking yoru hand in a (swear) ass and blowign into the pipe for five (beep)in minutes not knowing that somehow made you sound even (swear)ier. If I was allowed I'd have (beep)in bombed you before you even had a chance to infect the air with that (slur of pofanities) you'd be stupid enough to try and call music."

The Yellow alloy was shown crying. "You're a beratali!" Sawaghia cried out before quickly walking off the stage.

Geno rubbed his head confused. "Yeah uh he clearly isn't one of the pipers. Hopefully this next contenstant has what it takes". Looks at notecard. "Give it up all the way from a different fighting tournament entirley... Voldo... uh no last name given." A backwards walking creep in bondage leather was shown walking on the stage as everyone looked confused.

"I think you're in the wrong series" Jigglypuff called out.

"Hey I had a cameo in chapter 43" Voldo whined. "Besides I want a chance to show off my mad pipe blowing skills". He then started blowing on a pipe as the auidence cried out in pain. "Oh oops, sorry about that" Voldo then switched the pipe around so he was shown playing the other end which actually sounded like music. "Kind of always get those confused being blind and all." The auidence cheered some at his playing as the light then shown on the judges yet again.

"You're style is rough and leaves a lot to be polished but you defintley have potential" Jigglypuff said giving him a thumbs up.

"Oooh, DK gives you three bananas... no wait those DK bananas, you no have them!" DK said pointing at Voldo angrily.

Snake crossed his arms. "Eh not bad. I mean it wasn't really that (beep)in good either but compared to that last (swear)hole it was actually music so I guess I shouldn't complain that (swear)ing much."

"Well with three positive scores that means you move into the top eleven spot" Geno said pointing at the other side of the stage which Voldo was shown slowly walking to.

"Oh cool does that mean I make it to the finals?" he asked.

"Unlike other idols that have millions of sing ins and try outs and results show we only have the one so anyone who gets enough good grades will make it in." Voldo then walked all the way there as a light shone on the other side of the stage. "Next up we've got a very special guest star the... magical talking... boat?" A red sail boat then paddled it's way as the auidence staired at it confused.

"Hey I'm no ordinary boat. I'm The King of the Red Lions, or TKoRL for short" TKoRL said taking out his pipe. "And while waiting for DG to give a certain story another review thought I'd delight the auidence with my pipe playing skills."

"What kind of (beep)in boat can play a pipe?" Snake asked.

"The same one that can talk, so check this out." The boat started playing fairly well as the auidence was shown cheering some. "And check this out, I can sing along while I'm playing" He started singing and playing at one.

"I'm such an amazing talking boat,

An amazing talking playing boat,

I can play and sing all Christmas long,

as long as I play and sing this one Christmas Song

I made uppppppppppppp!" The light then shone back on the judges.

Jigglypuff held out her hand. "I can't say I approve of the Melodey too much-"

"Hey I was a good character!" A small Rito girl was shown crying out.

"Not you!" Jigglypuff yelled and turned to the boat. "As I was saying the melody, not so good. But the actual craftmanship was done well and a little work on the lyrics and you could have quite a career ahead of you."

"Me remember time Lanky ride around boat to defeat giant quillfish by setting up electric fields" DK said rubbing his chin. "Me forget what that ahve to do with this but me think this was good."

"I wouldn't quit you're (beep)in day job of being a rarley used Knightrider boat b(swear) but it's not the worst (beep)in thing I've heard" Snake said lighting a ciagrette. "Far far from the best but defintley not the (beep)in worst."

"Well that's enough of a recommendation to get you one of the piper spots" Geno said as the boat was shown driving over by Voldo.

"Alright, making my way to the top!" TKoRL screamed out as he was shown pariking in the "winner's" circle.

Geno looked at his cards. "Our fourth contenstant is the Ultimate Life form who apparently dedicated his tune to a special someone".

Shadow was shown warping in holding a guitar. "I'm no piper but since I was deined a chance to sing my song in Chapter 13 of Werehog, I'm singing it now in memory of dear Maria." Shadow starts strumming his guitar and singing.

"Oh Maria how I miss youuuuuuuuuuu,

You are the best through and throughhhhhhhhhh,

I remember when you were shot on the Arccccccc,

And that tore my whole life aparttttttttttttttt.

So it's Christmas time againnnnnnnnnnnn,

And I'm messing my best frienddddddddddd,

But I know you're in my hearttttttttttttttt-"

"DK made a jungle fart!" DK yelled out as Jigglypuff and Snake were shown trying to move away from him.

"How dare you interrupt my heartfelt song you stupid ape!" Shadow yelled out as he was shown teleporting in front of Donkey Kong and throwing energy bolts which started flying around the set and causing explosions.

"Uh, looks like we're having some technical difficulties folks" Geno said barley ducking a fireball. "So we're going to have to take a break for awhile-" an energy bolt then hit the camera as it went off line for a moment.

Okay while we're off line I'd like to remind all of you that "Night Of The Werehog" Chapter Ninteen is coming, and it will blow... you're mind. I'm talking epic explosions, epic confrontations, and a secret that you never saw coming. It's a confranation years in the making that finally shows itself with more drama and humor then ever thought possible. This Christmas eve, Halloween will come and kick you in the teeth and remind you it has life again especially with something this intense. So watch out for that and remember for epic storytelling you know who to turn to... that'd be me DG in case you didn't know.

And now back to our reguarly scheduled story already in progress.

The camera then came back on as Geno was waving at it. "Welcome back folks" he said looking around. "Well fortaunley we were able to tranqulizer shadow" and out ofi t Shadow was shown lying on the ground besides TKoRL and Voldo. "His auidition went well enough besides trying to roast DK. Jigglypuff said his emotions were true and heartfelt even if his obvious word stretching could of fit better in with the beat. Snake said he was a "(Beep)in emo dork who needs to get a (swear)ing life really really badly" and DK couldn't really be heart over trying to knock Shadow off him but his grunts was good enough to give Shadow the third piper spot. Auiditiong for the 4th is our next contenstent. All the way from Tellius, and one of those people fans were really really diappointed didn't make it into Brawl, introducing Micaiah!" A young whtie haired girl wearing a red uniform, black tights and brown boots walked in and waved at the auidence.

"Uh hello" she said a bit nervously as a couple of birds were shown floating around her. "You all look like such a nice crowd and... I hope you like this little preforemnce" She then took out a flute and started playing it. The auidence was shown loudly cheering at that as she stopped and bowed before them as they cheered even more.

Jigglypuff was shown clapping. "Brava, brava! One of the best preforemnces I heard from a newcomer in quite awhile."

DK nodded. "Yeah you sound good. It no DK rap but it sound good."

Snake smirked a bit. "You have some (beep)in talent kid, and if you were a few years older I'd totally consider (swearing) you right in the (beep).

"Hey, that's my wife!" A spiky brown haired Rouge weilding a knife wearing a Red breast blate aromr, tan pants and brown boots was heard saying.

"Congrats on (beep)ing that" Snake said as the guy looked at him angrily.

Micaiah smiled at him. "It's okay Sothe. I'm sure he meant that in the nicest way possible" she then walked over by the other winners as she looked down at Shadow. "Oh my, does he need any medical attention?"

"Not unless you want hear him start ranting again" TkoRL warned sounding fairly bored.

Geno took out another card. "Now it's time for the fifth potential piper. This time it's an assist trophy that I'm sure you all remember from such stories as "Smashing Something New Every Day" and "Night Of The Werehog: Brawl Edition" with a personality stolen from Nickelodeon's most popular cartoon. Give it up for Stafy!" The Starfish then floated on stage.

"Uh, what am I doing again?" he asked confused.

"GIving your audition" Geno pointed out.

"Oh..." Stafy looked around confused. "For what?"

"To be a pied piper."

"For what?"

"This story!"

"This is a story?"

"Yes, so are you ready?"

"Ready for what again?"

Geno groaned. "Just play something on your pipe."

"Oh I can play" Stafy said taking out a guitar as he started playing.

"Twinkle, Twinkle, Stafy Star!

I made myself a sandwich.

Crazy Hand made it fresh

It tastes like beans and butter

And it smells like it's been dead!

Singing stuff is hard so I use

A pointy pencil!

Pointy,Pointy,Pointy

Pointy,Pointy,And Point.

P.U. what's that horrible smell?"

Stafy stops for a second!" Drum solo!" He yells as he imtiates the drums before singing again.

I have a head, I think

It ends in a point, or not.

Pointy,Pointy,Pointy

Pointy,Pointy,Point.

This song is over

Except for this line:

You win this round

Mr Cheese!" Everyone is shown looking disgusted at Stafy as many are shown falling down and vomitting and being dragged away from the area.

Jigglypuff looks away. "I... don't think I can say anything about that one" she said shivering some.

"Me say bad. You bad, bad singing star" Donkey Kong said waving his finger.

"For once the ape is (beep)in right" Snake said crossing hs arms. "Well if saying bad twice was enough to describe how horrible you were anyway. Seriously go do the world a favor and just (beep)in die."

"Hey that's my job" Geno said blasting Stafy into atoms. "Don't worry folks he dies a lot around here so he should be okay... probably. Anyway time for hopefully the fifth actual piper around here. Give it up for our next guest, hailing all the way from Icicle mountain, it's... Paul The Polar Bear."

A Polar bear with sunglasses walks in. "First off, I just want to say Popo and Nana suck and I hope they die in that Halloween story." Some of the auidence boos at that as he talkes out his pipe. "Secondly" starts playing some of his pipe as the crowd starts cheering at that. "Yeah if only you did it for that first thing too" he muttered before putting his pipe away.

Jigglypuff buzzes in. "Very nice though a bit jagged but hey I can see you going very far with the amount of talent you have."

"Diddy said bears good attached to bird and since you know attached to no bird me think you only sort of good" DK stated looking around. "oh also where me banana go?"

Geno was shown muching it quickly as the auidence looked at him. "What, being a host is hungry work you know."

Snake thought for a second. "Yuo seem to be one of the biggest (beepin) jerk(swears) I've ever met in my life but you're mustic's (beep)in okay so I guess it all balances out... somewhat." Paul is then shown walking to the others.

"Alright, seat at the table, and hopefully chairs over those climbers faces!" Paul yelled before appearing in front of other four winners.

Geno looked at his card. "The hopeful sixth piper is none is another Assist Trophy Weirdo. This time one weilding a sowrd insead of loads of Chaos energy, a possible gun, or huge amounts of stupidity. Give a sort of awesome introdcution to Samurai Goroh!" The Samura then waved his sword around randomly in front of the crowd as they cheered a bit.

"Thanks. I figured if I was such a great bounty hunter/racer/assist, I could also attach a piper onto there and show off my powerful resume to uh... those who fear my power and wish they were as good as me." He then takes out a pipe and starts playing a bit as the crowd lightly cheers.

Jigglypuff rubs her chin. "Like your swordsmanship skills it feels very wild and unresponsible. Not terrible by any means but defintley something I'd try improving before I made a career out of it."

"Me give it 3 barrels out of 5, which means me going to throw three barrels at you" DK said throwing three barrels at Samurai Goroh who was able to chop them to pieces.

"Yeah if only you handled that tune that well then otherwise it might of been hit with a marginal amount of any (beep)in talent" Snake said sighing and giving a thumbs up. "Still I don't want to be hear forever and since I could actually stand to listen to your (swear)ing music again that's a good enough reason to pass your (beep) for one of the piper spots."

Goorh cheered and went with the other six fnalsits. "Alright all my dreams are coming true" he said looking around quickly. "Which will soon be all of your nightmares"

"Yeah right" Geno said looking around as someone whispered something in his ear. "Before we get to our next contenstant it's come to my attention that this chapter isn't christmasey enough so allow me to add a bit of the holiday spirit to it." A few decorations were shown hanging around the stage as a small litttle tree was dragged in front of Geno as he read some words dryly on paper. "Eggnog, seasons greettings, Jesus, Presents, Bah Humbug, and anything else remotley related to Christmas". He then threw the list away. "The seventh potential hopeful comes to us from the Star Fox world and is another really well loved character people wanted to see get actaully put in Brawl, please give it up for Krystal!" People were shown cheering wildley at this annoucement as a stagehand came in and whipered something to Geno. "What, Really? Man so not awesome" he sighed and looked at the auidence. "Apparently Krystal's personality hasn't been defined yet... I mean she's busy with other things and can't make it here for this one" People were heard booing loudly. "Yeah I know I just hope that this back up guy is just as good. Also hailing from Star Fox and the reenedition of a famous Robot that Brawl made sort of popular again, give it up for Rob64!"

The robot then wheeled it's way in. "Thank you organic units" he said picking up a pipe. "My memory banks dedcits that this will give you a sufficent amoutn of enjoyement to hear me play, bop" R.O.B64 then started playing, making everyone sound a bit impressed.

Jigglypuff rubbed her chin. "Though I do like your preformence I'm afraid you're missing a whole lot of soul. It's not something you can just program in and makes your preforemnce though technically beautiful really lacking."

"Oooh since you not made of no jungle technology you made of bad robo parts and must be taken down" Donkey Kong said throwing barrels at ROB64 knocking him to the ground.

Snake twirled his ciagreette. "Like the puffball said all techncial BS but none of the actual expierence to (swear)ing know how to use it. Hope someone actually programs into you how to (beep)in play at least a bit better then the (swear) you're trying to shovel out as music now but yeah otherwise I'd say your in." ROB64 nodded and just headed over to the winners circle.

"Well with seven pipers chosen and four more to go it's time to take a cmmerical break!" Geno yelled as the auidence looked confused. "Nah no commerical breaks. You already get enough of those around here with all those pop up ads appearing and asking you to buy on random crap every time you try logging in . No more of that if we can help it thank you very much." Geno shuffeled through his cards. "Our next preforemer" Geno looks at the list confused. "Wait, it says here Jigglypuff. That can't be right though."

Jigglypuff sighed. "It's not me. It's just my cousin."

"How many people have cousins around here?" Someone cried out.

"Apparently as many as the plot demnads" Geon said as another Jigglypuff was shown walking out of stage. "So let's give it up for... Jigglypuff's cousin." Some people clapped confused at this as the other jigglypuff bowed.

"Thank you. Though I know I'm getting in anyway" he then winked at Jigglypuff. "I'd like you all to hear the brillance of my preformence." He then starts to sing, rather badly as everyone is shown trying to cover they're ears and ignorane his crakcing tone. The music stopped as he looked at everyone. "So what do you think? Genius right?"

Jigglypuff growled at him angrily. "That was an absolute load of terrible, implausible rubbish spit up, chewed out and somehow recycled enough that someone as braindead as you would call it music. You wouldn't know a chord if it bit you on the ass, you wouldn't know an andate from an allergo if you woudl schooled for 10 years, and you think you have what it akes to make it big even in thsi story? No you don't. Now get out of here right now before I take someone elses suggestion about what to do with annoying cousins and find a good airlock to suff you're face into as you cry out for me to let you go before you get pulled into the empty vaccum of space where no one can ever be bothered by your terrible prefomrence every again."

Snake smirked. "Not bad (beep)in puffball. Had some potential to be a good rant at least."

"Oooh what rant mean?" Donkey Kong asked. "Also me hate that song that was just played."

"Hmmm bunch of ingrates" JThe cousin said flipping off the three as Jigglypuff then bounchds the cousin hard into another room. "Mom... always liked you best" the cousin muttered out befoer passing out.

"Yeah I'm sure if we cared about such non awesome stuff we wouldn't be reading this storry, even just this part" Geno looked at another card. "We're running low on time and patience for Diana to continue on folks so it seems that we're going to be going in groups from now on. Which that said in mind, meet who could be the last four members of the ever forgetting about it eleven pipers pipping, teh eleite beat agents!" A group of four terrange in leather clothing walks in and waves.

"Thanks for enjoying old style Japanese humor" said the lead guy holding out his hand. "Allow us to return the favor by sharing some of our msuical heritage as well." The four then start playing a soft, beauitful Asian Pipe track in melody with each other as the auidnece is shown clapping heavily to that.

"A perfect prefomrence" Jigglypuff said bowing to them. "Surley nothing can be like that can ever be reported again."

"Me wish it was not what she said cause that so good" Donky Kong said nodding. "It go on pipers thingie."

"So does a lot of (swearing) crap you guys think is actually close to (beep)in good but I have to say this one is sort of a keeper" Solid snake said poitning at them. "Just don't try playing for any of my (beep)in games and you're good."

"Very awesome thne" the four agents were shown walking in as the camera buzzed. "Well with the eleven pippers found that's it for the show. Join us against next time for more searching of talent around america of singers or at least people who think they can sing or play pipers in the 10th billionth Smash Idol ever." Geno holds out his hand. "This is Geno saying if it's not awesome, then it's not worth saving. later." He then walks out as the camera pans out.

THE END!

In truth not my best since I made this at least 3AM when I was really tired but hey at least it's done right so that's something? Hopefully next chapter will be up soon. But first I need some oh so important rest. (Diana falls askeep in front of computer as she mutters in her sleep) Review.. enjoy... people... review... enjoy.. or else... make you sleep... like this... except... the pain kind. Oh and Merry Chrsitmas even and such. (Falls asleep and starts eating as story ends even more so).


	12. Twelve Drummers Drumming

Well people it's time for the final chapter of my Christmas story. I'm glad I was not only able to get this out before Christmas but that I was able to actually complete a story this year. Hey maybe next year I can complete SSNED (Smashing Something New Every Day) and NOTW:BE (Night Of The Werehog: Brawl Edition). As per usual nothing really belongs to me here. Not Smash Brothers, not Christmas, not even the idea of mixing them together. But hey who else could of thought of this story? ... Well a lot, but who could of made it as screwed up as I did? Well guess you're going to have to find out this chapter. Read, review and enjoy everyone.

"Another Generic Smash Brothers Christmas Story Aka The Twelve Nights Of Smashmas Chapter Twelve Aka Final Chapter"

By DianaGohan.

Back At The Mansion Master Hand was shown pacing around looking over at the clock.

"Come on guys, hurry up getting those presents" he said glancing at the clock every so often. "I've got better things to do then be in this too you know."

"No you don't!" Falco was heard yelling out still trapped on the Bonsly.

"Yeah I do." Master Hand pointed at himself. "It's just so happen that me and Crazy Hand were able to get another episode of our sitcom up as a Christmas special on CW."

"You're realling reaching for the stars" Falco said sarcastically.

"Well at least I get to write the script" Master Hand was then shown holding out several pieces of paper. "See I get to be Myoshu Hando again and sing a new Christmas edition of "Glovey Lovey Love" that everyone cheers for."

"Wait a minute, when'd you get a Sitcom?" Alex Warlon was heard saying. "And who is Myoshu Hando? And what kind of song is "Glovey Lovey Love" anyway?"

Master Hand sighed. "Seriously, there are a lot of jokes you're missing because you aren't going back and rereading "Smashing Something New Every Day" like you should be." Master Hand pointed at the 4th wall. "You lousy ingrates go and read every single chapter of that story seven times, ingrain it into you're brain, and then come back and you'll know the stuff we're refrencing hiere, you stupid punks."

"Hey they aren't the ones trying to keep turning in this Christmas crap" Falco muttered.

Master Hand looked at him. "Hey only one chapter dealt with actual crap."

Falco crossed his hands. "And only one chapter dealt with actual Christmas."

"... Touche, but when everyone gathers together and sings the "Twelve Days of Christmas" with they're gifts, it will surley feel like Christmas then."

"Think you forgot something dumbass" Falco said holding out his hand. "You already sent everyone else to get the 2nd through 11st present after sticking me on this damn stupid baby tree. Who are you going to get for the Twelve Drummers Drumming?"

"Oh I got a crew" Master Hand said as four figures were then shown teleporting into the Mansion, revealing to be Mewtwo, Roy, Pichu and Dr. Mario. "I decided to let bygons be bygons and let them get a gift for me."

"How is making us get a stuff for you lettting a bygones be a bygons?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Well that and promising that Diana will defintley probably... hopefully do something with the Symbols story in 2009" Master Hand made a thumbs up at the auidence. "And guareteening it to be awesome."

"Super Special Awesome?" Pichu asked as everyone turned to him. "From Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged... Yugi says it a lot.. .when he transforms and... I don't do this stupid running joke in that arc a lot do I?"

"Well I hope not" Roy said looking angry at Master Hand. "She better write in me getting to cut you're index finger off so you can't make that stupid pointing motion."

Master Hand pointed at him. "Hey pointing isn't stupid-" Roy then quickly cuts off his finger as Master Hand cries out. "It is painful though!" He yelled flying around the room and bleeding.

"Well at least something good happened this Christmas' Roy said putting away his sword.

"What about that a boat full of a sexy a nurses we met during our adventure for the a twelve a drummers?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Hey, what did happen in your adventure anyway?" Falco asked.

Dr. Mario smiled. "Glad you a mentioned it. You see it a began-"

"Oh no you don't" Master Hand said taking a heart and healing himself before motiioning at the four. "I said you could get the item, not make a story out of it. That's for Brawl characters only, and guess what you guys aren't?"

"Brawl a this!" Dr. Mario said taking out a giant pill and chucking it at Master Hand, making him smash into a wall hard.

"Boy that'd be a bitter pill to swallow" Pichu pointed out. "If he swallowed it... and it tasted bitter... and he somehow had a mouth to aborb the piece in... Oh screw it, I'm just going to go attack him." Pichu then jumped in front of Master Hand and hit him with a Thunder as Pichu cried out. "Ahhh it hurts but it's worth it!" He yelled out.

"Ah, somebody help me out!" Master Hand screamed. He then looked to see psychic energy picking him up above the floor as he was shown floating higher in mid air. Master Hand looked to see Mewtwo holding out his hand. "Oh thanks Mewtwo". Mewtwo then smiled evily. "Uh, what was that action for-" Mewtwo's eyes then glowed as a psychic wave of energy hit Master Hand as he fell to the ground, screaming even louder in agony and writhing back and forth on the floor.

"Wow, what did you do to him?" Roy asked.

Mewtwo looked at the others. "He wanted to watch every single Christmas special ever made right? Well I simply just uploaded every possible one that had ever been produced into one concious thought streaming into his brian. Having so much information even for someone like Master Hand enter his brainwaves is going to cause quite a nasty shock throughout his nervous system."

"Wow, and I thought you uploaded some god awful Christmas special that he could a never ever forget a or something" Dr. Mario said.

Mewtwo shook his head. "Do you think I'd be as bad as DianaGohan to just make ever seemingly torterous unspeakable act relate to some facet of pop culture entertainment? I have a bit more class then that." Mewtwo looked over at Falco. "Besides from what you were complaining about he liked some of the bad specials anyway."

"Yeah he did and I'm liking this" Falco said smiling as he saw Master Hand writhing in pain. "About damn time he suffered for this story. Now if only we could get Diana down here and do that."

"Though I couldn't get her I was able to get the next best thing" Mewtwo then snapped his hands as a dozen women then fell hard to the ground. They then got up, revealing to look exactly like Diana, except dressed up in some white, yellow and black uniform with a silly white puffy hat on.

"Oh, do we really have to go and do this?" Asked one of the Dianas getting up.

Mewtwo pointed at Master Hand. "Do you want to end up like him?" The girls looked to see Master Hand moaning in pain as they quickly shook they're heads. "Good then." He then snapped his fingers as drum equipment appeared around them as they quickly grabbed it. "When I give the command you'll start playing. Understand?"

"Oh, but we only use to play Trombone back in marching band, not drums" one of the Dianas complianed as Mewtwo shot her an evil look as she quickly shut up.

Roy smirked a bit. "After our adventure which I guess still won't have a chance to get shown played out, Mewtwo got the great idea of stealing Master Hand's cloining gun and cloning a couple of the Dianas that kept popping up at the end of the chapter trying to make some sort of lame script format joke even though "THE END" alerady flashed onscreen".

"So none of these are the real ones then?" Falco asked as the four shook they're heads. "Oh well, I'm still doing this." He then took out his gun and started shooting them as they ran around, screaming out in fear. "That's for trapping me on a mini tree, bitch!"

"Hey, what's going on around here?" Link asked as he, Shiek and Diddy were shown walking through the front door.

"Oh hey" Roy said waving at him. "Just enjoying some MH Torment."

Crazy Hand then teleported in. "MH Torment? That's my favorite new band that probably dosen't exisit."

"Ahh, help me brother!" Master Hand yelled out still crying out on the floor.

"Help in a useful way or my super crazy funny wacky way?" Crazy asked.

"Ahhhh, The former!"

"Former what?"

"Help me now or no Crazy Hand juice for you!"

"Hey I need me my juice!" Crazy Hand then snapped his fingers and dropped a bunch of hearts on Master Hand who was able to get up.

"Thanks for that" Master Hand then looked over at Mewtwo annoyed. "As for you-" Mewtwo then smirked again as his eyes started glowing as he radiated with purple energy.

"Yes?" Mewtwo asked in an eerie tone.

"Uh... prepare for a mystical magical hand blast-"

"Actually when I tapped into your mind with my first stare I was able to temporarily remove any of your powers that revolve around any kind of attack or defense." Mewtwo said twirling his finger. "Which means you can't do anything to me until this story is over, and since this is out of continuity and there will never be another story in this continuity you can't do anything to get back at me either."

Master Hand thought for a second. "... Well uh..." Master Hand then glowed for a second and literally flew into Crazy Hand who was shown glowing with dark energy. "Ha, now I can get at you. And my brother's too psychologically damaged for your mental tricks to work."

"Perhaps, but do you really know how to work his powers out correctly?" Mewtwo asked.

"Why sure I do" Master Hand in Crazy hand (who shall just be refrered to as Master Hand cause I said so) stated as he snapped his fingers, causing an explosion that only blew himself up. He then coughed out some smoke. "Or on second though how about a truce?"

"Sure" Mewtwo said holding out his hand. "Want to shake on it?" He said as energy was shown glowing around him as Master Hand then quickly backed off.

Shiek raised an eyebrow. "Wow, someone's acting dark today."

Mewtwo shrugged. "Though not a villian I do sometimes I admitt I like letting some of my more moral ambitions go every so often, provided it's against the right people."

"Well he was kind of a jerk to us trying to get some good Christmas ideas out when we already done with our thing" Diddy Kong pointed out.

"Where is your a thing anyway?" Dr. Mario pointed out.

Shiek smirked and twirled the best buy bag. "Right here" she said throwing and catching it. "Seven "swans a swimming" all ready to be "a" seeing." She then looked at the Dianas. "Though I have to admitt nice use of the clone gun for the twelve dancers dancing."

Zelda and Zero Suit Samus teleported in. "It won't be as glorious though as our cloned "eight maids a milking" inferior clone" Zelda stated.

Shiek raised an eyebrow. "You do know you're girlfriend's a clone too right?"

"Yes but obvious a superior one in all ways" Zelda said kissing Zero Suit Samus's cheek who blushed a bit. "And soon her superiority will be shown once we get the results in from that viewers choice poll."

"Oh they're in alright, and you're not going to like them" Samus said as her and Meta Knight walked in carrying a computer.

"I think I'm going to like people saying that I'm better then you" Zero Suit Samus stated.

"I am sure you would but such a thing did not happen" Meta Knight said turning the computer on and going over to the reviews of this story. "Pretty much everyone who read this did not pick you best."

"Let me see that"! Zero Suit Samus said reading through the comments. "Alex Warlon says 'I vote Samus is... better.'" Zero Suit looked annoyed as she continued reading. 'Zero Suit Samus is just another sad sign that any female character must ultimately become a sex symbol in western culture. So SAMUS is better than Zesu.'"

"Oh that is such complete sexist drivel!" Zelda said making a fist. "That Alex Warlorn is obviously an inferior male who is trying to opress and obviously superior member of the better race."

"Well how about Wiiboychris?" Samus then took the computer and started reading it. "He says 'And for the voting, I'll go Samus, since she's a little more sane than Zero Suit Samus.'"

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" Zero Suit yelled out as everyone looked at her. "What, I'm not? Obviously this WiiboyChris guy dosen't know me that well."

"That'd be a quite inaccurate statement" Lucario said as he, Sonic, Wario and Yoshi jumped through one of the windows. "He's actually played through pretty much all of our adventures and knows them quite well so his opinions is very valid. You're just mad you're losing and are a fairly cliche western sex symbol." Zero Suit Samus then smacked Lucario with her laser whip as he smashed into the ground. "Oh yeah, now whip me more you dirty whore" Lucario said.

Zero Suit then took back her whip. "Oh no, I know how you like it."

"Wow, that sounded sexual and just disturbing at the same time" Yoshi commented as he threw BIrdo on the ground. "Anyway we got those four calling birds."

"And I way past call them a bunch of lamoes, especially these birds" Sonic said throwing down the Babylon Rouges. "They're way past no good and neither is any of my lameo racing games they're in."

"Didn't you say Sonic Riders was good?" Link asked confused.

"Uh you must be way way mondo confused" Sonic said as Link then took the computer and showed him chapter 20 of Smashing Something New Every Day. "No I only said we weren't ripping that lameo Mario off."

"Yes you were, you just a weren't doing it a very good" Wario said pointing at himself. "I'm what happens when you a rip off Mario right, except obviously better."

"Fatter, greedier, uglier, smeller, more annoying and general obnoxious don't equal better unless you're talking to other retards" Falco stated as everyone laughed at this.

Zero Suit Samus then took back the computer. "Hey I'm still looking for reviews where people acknowledge me over suit girl over there" she said poitning to Samus befoer going back to the reviews. "Okay here's one from The-3-Sueslayers that says 'I vote Samus. NOT Zero suit. REGULAR Samus. You see, she's not completely insane.'" Zero Suit then looked fairly ticked. "Why do people keep thinking I'm crazy?"

"Cause they're inepet fools Zesu" Zelda said holding out her hand. "Obviously this The-3-Sueslayers is such a sexist male-"

"Uh, The-3-Sueslayers is a FEMALE" Samus pointed out.

"Well... she's Canadian so obviously they have they're priorities backward in the land up north-"

Charizard was shown flying in the room. "Uh yeah I wouldn't say anything bad about her around here otherwise she'll have her OCs chase you around. ANd believe me those guys are nasty."

"You mean the mute kids, the grandma and the counterparts of random smash brothers players from around the world?" Link asked. "How are those nasty?"

Charizard pointed at him. "Hey they outnumbered me. Also unlike Diana's OCs you're not allowed to try burning these guys to death."

"Hey at least you didn't have to read any of Alex Warlorn's stories" Ivysaur said walking in.

"That dosen't sound too bad" Yoshi pointed out.

"Well it wasn't, but then I tried doing the review and Diana's stupid computer froze and I lost the copy of it." Ivysaur looked at the 4th wall. "It should be coming... some time down the pike, so just watch out for it."

"Same for that Vicarious Maiden story" Squirtle said walking in. "Seriously it's too bad the popularity of the show kind of tanked in the Hoenn regions cause that would of made a good song number for a second CD release for season 8 or so."

Pichu looked around. "Wait a minute, if you're here, where's your trainer?"

The Pokemon Trainer then walked in the room, wearing a dark cape. "Check it out guys, I've gone over to the dark side."

"That's not going over to the dark side" Ivysaur commented. "That's just wearing a stupid looking cape."

"But they said it'd make me evil" The trainer said pointing at Bowser, Dedede and Ganondorf walking in laughing some.

"Oh hey, did you guys actually finish your assingments?" Link asked them.

Ganondorf then took the two turtle doves that were biting on Dedede. "Indeed frail swordsman so behold my power of task completion. And even more frightening, manipulation."

"What manipualtion?"

"This one Quebbie!" Ganodnorf pointed at Trainer "He has fallen for the lies of ultimate evil!" Ganondorf yelled chuckling some more. "For no one can decieve or even prank better then the king of darnkess."

"What?" Squirtle jumped in front of them. "You call that a prank?"

"Hey just because we don't have tons of them there girlie clothes lying around like you do dosen't mean we can't do a plum good prank" Dedede said spinning his hammer.

"Hey those weren't just lying around. We borrowed them, without asking" Squirtle said looking at Ivysaur and Charizard. "You guys did give those back right?"

"Give back, burned to bits, who cares?" Chariard asked as squirtle narrowed his eyes.

"Hmmm the fire lizard may actually have some potential" Bowser said rubbing his chin. "Perhaps I can enlarge him godzilla size and have him destroy the plumbers in a monster movie romp of immese evil proportions-"

"Who are you calling evil?" Yoshi said smirking some. "We all read Chapter 19."

Bowser looked around. "Uh... I have no idea what you're talking about-"

"What is this feeling in me?" Lucario said imitating Bowser. "Could it be... guilt? Could I actually be guilty of what I did to her, or how I made her cry?" Everyone laughs at this as Bowser then goes over and punches Luario. "See, you just keep on giving benelovent koopa peacenick." Bowser growled at that angrily and looked away miffed as everyone laughed again.

"Okay now back to buisness" Samus said taking back at the computer. "IheartKirby says 'By the way, I vote for Samus, Zero Suit Samus, kind of crazy.' Samus smiles at her unsuited counterpart. "Ready to give up now when even people who don't even review the story every chapter are calling me best?"

"No!" Zero Suit Smaus said grabbing the computer back and pointing at it. "Ha, see. Ri2 says 'I vote for Power Suit Samus! Because she's awesome.' That's one vote for me."

"What are you stupid, as well as crazy?" Samus pointed at herself. "I'm Power Suit, You're Zero Suit Samus."

Zero Suit points at the story. "Oh yeah, then how come it says right here in chapter eight I'm cold out only wearing the blue powersuit."

"That's an ERROR, something this story is full cause Diana forgets to recheck her work" Samus then crossed her arms. "But if you want to be a technical little baby about it that's still four votes for me and only one for you."

"Man those sound like worse numbers then that result show we never had" Jigglypuff said as she, Snake and Donkey Kong were seen walking in.

"Oh cool, DK and those other guys are back" Diddy said walking over. "So did you get those pipers piping?"

Donky nodded. "Ooh, we get that" Donkey Kong said as he was shown muching on a banana. "Me would of prefered it it were eleven bananas bannaing and ten banans bananaing and nine banans bananing-"

"Oh shut the (swear) up before I stick this missle up your (beep)!" Snake said holding out his missle launcher as he then put it away. "Bad enough I had to be one of those stupid (beep)in judges for the thing."

"Hey I thought you liked being able to curse you and rant at the lack of talents most of the group had" Jigglypuff said confused.

"Yeah but those guys were far too (beep)ing annoying for it to be likeable for too much longer" the piper group came in and were shown piping as Snake held out a grenade. "You all stop doing that (swear) or else I'm (beep)in taking you out." Ne pointed at the corner. "Now stand in the corner over there until we tell yout to start." The eleven pipers grumbled a bit before going into the corner.

"... ANd this is called the most wonderful time of the year WHY again?" Yoshi asked.

"Because it is like such a wonderful time of the year!" Peach was heard calling out as she Mario and luigi walked in hugging one of the Waddle Dees tightly "We had like such a great time shopping and like got to meet Santa and got such nice gifts and Mario totally learned the lesson that it's so much better to give then it is to recieve."

Mario nodded. "That's right because this is the a time of the year to show that you a care" Mario then smirked at Bowser. "Though I guess Halloween could also be a time for that a too" he said as everyone laughed again.

"Hey I'm still bad to the bone!" Bowser then ran over and punched the Waddle Dee out of Peach's hands. "Ha, how'd you like me now?"

The Waddle Dee was crying as Peach ran over and quickly consoled it. "There there it's like okay" she aid picking it up and rubbing it's head as she looked over at Bowser, crying a bit. "Like how could you do such a thing?" he asked as some of her tears hit the ground.

Bowser gasped. "I'm sorry Peach I..." he then looked to see everyone looking at him. "I mean I'm the Koopa King and.... ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bowser then quickly ran out of the room.

Luigi looked at him and rubbed his chin. "You know it's a kind of strange that's not even his most a strange a exit-a."

"Well hey considering his career it's one of the few where he still has some bit of a dignity left" Mario said chuckling a bit and showing the 10 "lord" trophies. "Unlike you guys and your magmuffin esque gifts our stuff actually related to the a plot of our story."

"Hey ours will, once you see everyone typing in that I'm the superior Samus!" Zero Suit yelled out.

Samus took the computer from her and typed something in. "Oh yeah, then how come everyone so far, including GhostWhoNeverLies voted for me?"

"That guy dosen't count!" Zero Suit yelled out. "He stole his name from a season four Family Guy episode."

"Hey there were some pretty funny jokes in Season four" Pichu pointed out. "Like the second Chicken Fight and... Jackie Chan calling Meg Malcom in the Middle and.. the Star Trek Next Generation cutawya and... uh I'm not pausing or anything I'm just trying to remember the jokes just to let people know."

"Well I'm trying to let them know that armorless me over there isn't getting voted for" Samus said pointing the computer for her. "Look. Even Penguin of the North Star says 'Power Suit Samus, 4 teh win!'

"That one also has bad Adult Swim worthy material, this time grammar in it'" Zero Suit pointed out. "Besides we already clarified I'm power suit-"

"No, cause went on to state 'Power Suit Samus will own your battlefields, sorry miss ZeroSuit but she is the better though not by much in my opinion' which specifically clarifies anyone who said Power Suti was voiting for me which gives me 8 votes to your zero."

"Well what about the other votes?" Zero Suit asked.

"No one else voted though" Meta Knight informed her. "Which means that you have lost by quite a large margin."

"Yeah and you know what that means" Master Hand said taking his cloning gun and making several copies of Zelda and Zero Suit as he snapped his fingers as the 8 of them appeared in Maids Attire. "You're now the milking maids for the song and for a holiday week full of servitude."

"I demand a recount!" Zelda cried out.

Master Hand pointed at her. "Sorry no recounts. The last one led to 8 years of an economic depression-"

"Boo no political jokes!" Someone yelled out.

"Hey shut up, you know it did!" Master Hand yelled back. "So you're just going to have to learn to love being slaves."

"Well... can I least be Samus's servant?" Zelda said pointing at Samus. "At least then it could almost be considered somewhat enjoyable."

"Punishment for makign stupid bets isn't suppose to be enjoyable" Samus said crossing her arms. "So no, I'm taking control of my crazy zero suit clones. You and your copies have to serve Meta Knight." The Zelda clones then groaned in frustration. "Oh just deal with it" Samus then leaned down and whispered to Meta Knight. "Try and make them do something really demeaning and embarassing to teach them a lesson."

"I'll try though I don't know if I could think of something like that" Meta Knight admitted.

"Hey guys!" Kirby said crashing through the window along with Game and Watch as Fox and Wolf then entered through the door. "Is it time for Super CHristmas Dinner Number three?"

Meta Knight smiled evily as he turned to Zelda and her clones. "Okay I've got something for you to do. You have to make all of Kirby's meals and clean up after him for the rest of the week."

"Wow, four chefs. That means I want four times as many meals!" Kirby yelled happily as the Zelda clones groaned at this.

"Hmmm seems like you had have had quite a few ordeals in this little adventure" Wolf said holding out his hand. "I hope you carry these warm christmas memories with you forever before you are either horribly killed or made my permenanet were servant in the Werehog story" he said laughing some.

"Oh can it Wolf-ass!" Falco yelled out.

Wolkf walked up to him. "What are you going to do if I don't?" He said using his Wolf Flash to pierece right through Falco who looked at him even more annoyed. "Come and get me then" he said doing a "come at me" motion.

"Oh I will" Falco said trying to leap off but getting shocked and falling harder on the Bonsly moaning in pain.

Wolf laughed. "And they say this story's not amusing."

"Get your laughs in now Wolf, cause in that werehog story you're the one whose going to be pummeled in" Fox said walking over. "Especially for not letting get in my Christmas story with Krystal-"

"Back in my day, crystals on grew on Christmas when Mr. Dinosaur said "Game and Watch you may grow crystals" and I said "that's more then three words you commie!" and beat him with a stick!" Game and Watch yelled out as everyone rolled they're eyes.

Link looked over at Fox. "You know I don't think you should of asked for Krystal to be in Brawl anyway. After what happeend to the princess she could of been even more mesed with,

Shiek smiled and put her hand on Link's shoulder. "Yeah and I don't think Krystal as an ultimate cool nice yet badass alternate persona to be with" she said kissing Link on the cheek who smiled and kissed her back.

"Hey if he tries that crap I'm capping him for good" Fox looked around. "Hey where is Master Hand anyway?"

"Uh, I'm him" Master Hand said (remember still in Crazy Hand's body). "Yeah some stuff happened and uh... well long story short I wound up inside my brother?" He pointed at Fox. "Enough about me. Where's your nine dancing ladies."

Fox held out his hand. "Oh Hideo said he's calling some in for us."

Snake groaned. "OH (beep)in great. I thought my (swear)ing creator was done making appearences in this (beep)."

"What other apparences?" Alex Warlon yelled out.

"I told you to be reading those SSNED archieves!" Master Hand yelled out. "And seriously those ladies better come here pronto." The 9 ladies were then shown right behind him, doing a can can dance. "Wow, when that'd happen?"

"Uh I don't really think you should be trying to bring logic into this crapfest" Fox said holding out his hand. "Things just happen here without no rhyme or reason-" Captain Falcon's ship then crashes through the roof as he, Toon Link, Ness and Lucas jump down. "Like that for example."

"Hey don't be dissing the Falcon, who beat the pants of his super snobby French Rival" Falcon said making a pose as he then threw the three french hens from the French guy on the ground. "Now the only moves he knows are... getting punched in the air related ones."

"Yeah and I got to get revenge back on Diana for making me fall down due to random Turbelence" Toon Link called out.

One of the drummer Dianas raised her hand. "Hey that was me you did that to?"

"Cool, that means I can do this again!" Toon Link was then shown holding the "turbelence" button as he kept pressing it, making Diana keep slamming hard into the ground.

"That dosen't seem to be the right festive attidue to have" Lucas said holding out his hands. "Christmas is about sharing and showing everyone you care-"

"Uh, that was Peach's story" Ness said looking over to him. "Our story was just on why to dislike being in a certain place in Europe and making unnecessary Ricky Bobby parallels."

"Oh but I'm sure like you're story could of had a nice message too" Peach said smiling at Lucas. "Since it is always nice to have the Christmas spirit."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah but you did it much better Peach. I was especially imrpessed in Chapter 19 when you made Bowser admit his wrongs-"

"Everyone stop saying that!" Bowser whined still in his room.

"Hey there's no mondo crime in showing people the holiday spirit" Sonic said holding out his fist. "That remidns me when I was on a train and showing everyone that just because you weren't moving around and getting with your familes wasn't a reason to be way past bummed out-"

"That was a Family a Matters starring the guy who use to do your a voice!" Mario called out.

"Oh yeah.." Sonic rubbed his head. "I think my Christmas special was about Robuttnik replacing Santa with a robot duplicate so everyone would give him presents."

"Well, sadly that a beats the lameness that was that a Cave Christmas a thing" Mario admitted.

The trainer held out his fist. "Our special was the best. I got to meet a talking lapras, and help Santa find his boot, and see him ride off on a Rapidash because Stanler hadn't been found in Johto yet."

"Pfft that special sucked" Pikachu was heard saying as he, R.O.B and Marth walked down the stairs to the main room. "I got harassed by a Jynx in the beginning and the plot was even more stupid then normal. The only good holiday special was the one that you or the guy you're pretending to be wasn't really in." Pikachu looked up. "Espeically since I didn't get contiously crapped on in that one!"

"Man you need to let that go" Master Hand said looking at him. "I mean so what a little bird poo fell on you-"

"That was NOT a little bird poo" Marth said holding up his cape. "I had to take forty showers before the smell came out and actually throw away my old clothes and put on a whole new set."

"Well at least that one only makes you look slightly effeminie" Roy called out as Marth took out his sword. "Hey relax it's only a joke."

"I am not in a joking mood right now" Marth said darkly.

"Wow then get the hell out of this story" Master Hand said pionting at him. "But uh first I need those Six geese a laying."

"Beep, here are the fowl you have requested, boop" R.O.B said as he was shown holding up the six blasted geese before laying them on teh ground. "They have been washed an estimated 102 times in order to remove any waste units on them, boop."

"Well I'm still not eating that" Master Hand said about to snap his fingers. "I'll just poof us in a good Christmas Eve Dinner-"

"Why do that when we could have our slaves do that for you?" Samus asked smirking darkly at the Zero Suit and Zelda group who looked at them annoyed. "Hey it will be good pratice for having to feed the eating machine all week" Samus added as her and Meta Knight smiled at each other.

"Man people sure are acting dark in this chapter" PIchu said looking around. "You think it's because of our evil influence?"

"We're not a evil, we're just a misunderstood and mis treated figures who deserve to get what a we quest for as the a symbols" Dr. Mario pointed out.

"Yeah so the evil influence must be coming from me!" Ganondorf cried out.

"No, i reckon it be coming from me" Dedede said poitning at himself.

Bowser poked his head in. "Wrong, it's coming from me, Bowser-"

"Chatper Nineteen" everyone said at once as Bowser muttered and poked his head back out.

"I actually detected that there is a 70 percent chance that was an actually enjoyable exchange, beep" R.O.B commented.

"And thanks for ruining it" Pikachu said sarciastically looking at Master Hand. "Can we just end this now?"

"Hey, we're still missing a certain few golden rings." Ike, Pit, Olimar and the Ice Climbers were then teleported in . "Oh, here we are. How was your guys adventure."

"It was a most spendid and enjoyable period" Pit said taking out his bows. "My new weaponry will help me fight better against anyone who dare opresses the name of Palutena ever again."

"Hopefully this time you won't be using it on your own troops" Popo pointed out. "Since like that Alex guy said you did kill one of your own guy."

"Well since he is not a privleged member of the court of the goddess I will forgive his ignorance and not knowing that when you are spotted and engaged with troops when trying to enter the palace of her most holy lord it is expected that you know that there is a chance your own live may be slain in combat. You take the chance of risking you're very being just to be within the goddess's presence which makes it all the more thrilling to behold her in person."

"Oh dear, you did not mention the possiblitiery of the loss of the life!" Olimar said sort of freaked.

"I did not think that you would be able to handle it so I did not specifcy it since I had the utmost confidence in our victory."

"Yeah the fighting was pretty fun but that snowball ice war was even better" Nana said smiling at Pit. "You really do have a nice goddess."

"Yeah but one who also has some pretty deep and complex issues" Ike pointed out. "We were talking and it really seems that she's trapped in a position she may not even want anymore-"

"Wait, all you did was talk?" Falcon said crossing his arms. "Geez and the Falcon was jealous thinking you were getting it on."

"Oh we did that too" Ike said smiling a bit. "And let's just say that she's one eager to please goddess."

"Oh please" Roy said crossing his arms. "I bet she was probably like half man under there-" Roy was then blasted by a tremendous energy bolt that hit him as he fell to the ground looking quite charred.

Ike twirled his sword. "Well well, looks like god is on my side. And I'm just not talking about a god of death either."

"You got that from Death Note" Marth pointed out.

"Well at least I got something worthwhile, unlike you Mr. bird crap" Ike taunted as Marth looked at him angrily.

"Yeah that's nice and all, but did you get those rings I needed?" Master Hand asked.

Pit nodded and threw the five Palutena rings to him. "Not only did we obtain rings but they are the most luxrious and priceless in all the land-"

Wario gasped. "Hey look, a record company wanting to sign a Glovey Lovey Love!"

Master Hand floated over to him. "Where?" He asked as Wario bite him and then grabbed the rings.

"Ha ha, all a Wario's!" Wario cried out as Pit then shot him with a load of arrows, sticking him hard to the wall.

"Not only was that for trying to abscond with artifacts of her most holiness but also I believed I still owed you that flurry of arrow shots after our last encounter in the other tale DianaGohan is currently creating new material for" Pit said grabbing the rings and handing them back to Master Hand.

"Thanks" Master Hand said looking at them. "These really are the best gift out of the whole twelve."

"I don't know, I think servants can be better then even priceless rings if used right" Samus pointed out.

"Yeah maybe but look at the rest of the stuff we got laid around the room." He then pointed over at the various birds and people crowding and chatting amonst themselves. Master Hand rubbed his glove. "Hmm you know thinking about it, maybe this was a bad idea to do the 12 days of Christmas as gifts. I mean I think everyone has realized that getting they're true love an increidble load of poultry and slave labor isn't going to cut it anymore."

Link narrowed his eyes. "You stole from that from the Nostaglia Chick didn't you?"

Master Hand looked around nervously. "Uh... not that's ridicolous. You know I don't know anything about Nostalgia."

Falco pointed over at the Ice Climbers, R.O.B and Game And Watch. "Then explain what they're doing in the tournament."

"Uh... how about we all just start singing?. Cause the sooner we start the sooner we can end this." Master Hand then waved his finger and started singnig.

"On the first day of Christmas the Smashers gave to me,

A Falco on a Bonsly" Falco then tried shooting at him as Master Hand ducked and continued singing.

"On the second day of Christmas the Smashers gave to me-

"Two snapping turtles with wings glued on them" Ganondorf sang as the two turtles then bit him. "Ow, my personal evil region!"

"And a Falco on a Bonsly" Master Hand sang as he started moving back and forth to the melody.

"On the Third day of Chrismtas the Smashers gave to me-"

"Three Stupid French Guy's hen" Captain Falcon sang.

"Get these stupid turtles off me!" Gandonrf sang trying to knock the turtles away from him.

"And a Falco on a Bonsly" Master Hand sang as everyone looked at each other and shrugged as they started singing.

"On the fourth day of Christmas the Smashers gave to me-"

"Four Mondo Lame Knocked Out Calling Birds" Sonic sang.

"Three French hens from a Frenchmen I hope helps his country out" Lucas sang.

"Here you can have your two turtles back" Ganondorf sang as he threw them at Dedede who started screaming as they were snapping him.

"And a Falco on a Bonsly!" Everyone sang.

"On the Fifth Day Of Christmas The Smashers Gave to Me-"

"Fiveeeeeee Glorious Rings Of The Goddess!" Pit Sang out.

"Those four birds we knocked out" Yoshi sang.

"Three dirty french birds" Ness sang.

"I reckon I hate these two turtles" Dedede sang trying to knock the turtles off him.

"And a Falco on a Bonsly!" Everyone sang as Falco was shown looking fairly miffed.

"On the Sixth day of Christmas the Smashers gave to me-"

"Six Former Crap Filled Geese A Laying" Pikachu yelled.

"Fiveeeeeeeee really nice ringsssssss!" Nana and Popo sang.

"Four of those supposed calling birds" Lucario sang.

"Three dumb Eurpoean hens" Toon Link sang.

"Okay I reckon you're having these two turtles turtle" King Dedede sang throwing the two turtles at Squirtle.

"And a Falco in A Bonsly!" Everyone yet again sang.

"On the Seventh day of Christmas the Smashers gave to me-

"Seven Princess Tutu DVDs" Shiek sang twirling the bag.

"A Half Dozen fowl who are .01 Percent covered with any amount of former feces they of may had on them" R.O.B said in a montone voice.

"Fiveryyyyyyyyyy Palutena Ringiesssssssss!" Olimar sang.

"Four a stupid birds with some a gender confusement Issues" Wario sang trying to get out of being trapped.

"Three Hens I should of Falcon Punched" Captain Falcon said.

"Two turtles can't beat one" Squirtle said water gunning the two turtles to the wall.

"And a Falco on a Bonsly" the group sang.

"On the Eight day of Christmas, the Smashers gave to me-"

"Eight Crazy Servant Maids That Me and Meta Own" Samus sang.

"Those Seven Swans a Swimming DVDs from Best Buy" Diddy Kong sang

"Six Birds I'm chopping up when this is over" Marth said taking out his sword.

"Five Hoursssss Getting It On, I mean Ringsssssss!" Ike sang.

"Four Lameo Birds Who Shouldn't Of Even Been In Any Of Our Games" Sonic sang.

"Three Of Those French Hens Some Guy Randomly Pulled Out Of His Cape" Toon Link Sang.

"Two Turtles to Vine Whip" Ivysaur sang as he was shown smacking around the two turtles with his vine whip.

"And a Falco on a Bonsly!" The Group sang.

"On the Ninth day of Christmas, the Smashers gave to me-"

"Nine Ladies Dancing A Konami Executive Called In" Fox Sang.

"Eight Maids A Milking that prove Samus's superority" Meta-Knight sang as Samus blushed some.

"Seven Suggestions From Alex Warlorn We Probably Accepted In This Story" Shiek sang.

"Six Geese A Laying Crap Even Worse Then Chapter Six" Pikachu sang.

"Fiveeee Objects From My Eternal Protector Who Is Always Fair And Justtttt" Pit Sang.

"Four Calling Birds That Can't Even Lay Good Eggs" Yoshi Sang.

"Three Of those hopefully going to be let loose in the wild afterward French hens" Lucas sang.

"Two turtles I can crush" Charizard sang as he was shown kicking the turtles around.

"And a Falco on a Bonsly!" Everyone Sang as the melody really started kicking in.

"On the Tenth day of Christmas, the Smashers gave to me-"

"Ten like totally cute lords a leaping in like trophy form" Peach sang out.

"Back in my day the number nine was a sign to start praising the dinosaurs-" Game and Watch rambled before Fox kicked him away.

"Eight Milking Maids Who Were Unjustly Punished due to Sexism!" Zelda cried out.

"Seven Swans A Swimming In An Anime That Is Probably Okay" Link sang.

"Six Fowls Who Are Have Long Passed Expired" R.O.B pointed out as everyone was silent for a second.

"Did I mention I had sex... I mean five gold Palutena rings!" Ike sang.

"Four calling birds and could I call someone to a get me down?" Wario sang still trying to struggle out of the arrows.

"Three hens that won't keep me from getting sick" Ness sang.

"These Turtwigs are tough!" The trainer sang running away from the two turtles chasing after him.

"And a Falco on a Bonsly!" The group sang together.

"On the Elevnth Day Of Christmas, The Smashers Gave To Me-"

"Eleven Pipers A Piping With The Potential To Sound Quite Good Together Though some of they're tones could use improvement and they're melody isn't quite in synch but that is something that can be worked on later" Jigglypuff sang.

"Ten a Christmas lord trophy a bosses" Mario sang.

"Nine Dancing Ladies who aren't very tasty" Kirby said trying to suck on one of the girls legs as he was kicked away.

"Eight stupid reviewers who don't know how to tell whose the better Samus" Zero Suit Samus sang.

"Seven Swans A Swimming, Even Though Our Games Usually Use Enguarde For Swimming" Diddy sang.

"Six geese a laying I"m cutting up now!" Marth sang annoyed as he started slicing up the dead birds.

"Five Ice Climbers Flashbacksss Are Almost as good as ringsss" Popo and Nana sang.

"Four birds I call way past dumb" Sonic sang.

"Three French Hens actually from that disgusting country France" Captain Falcon sang.

"Two new Turtwig Teammates" The trainer sang as he was shown capturing them in Pokeballs.

"And a Falco on a Bonsly!" Everyone sang as the drums were shown really being beat on.

"On the Twelth day of Christmas the Smashers gave to me-"

"Twelve soemhow stupider versions of Dianas a drumming!" Mewtwo, Pichu, Dr. Mario and Roy called out.

"Eleven (beep)in stupid pipers a (swear)ing piping" Snake muttered.

"Ten lords a leaping I helped a beat" Luigi sang making a victory pose.

"Nine... million different reasons Krystal won't ever bein this tournament" Wolf sang as Fox looked over at him annoyed.

"Eight maids I wouldn't mind milking!" Captain Falcon sang out as everyone looked over at him. "Oh, sorry about that."

Master Hand sighed. "Okay people, from twelve yet again."

The Smashers groaned and started singing again. "On the twelfth day of Chrsitmas the Smashers gave to me."

"What we said before about the stupid Dianas drumming" the four not in brawl characters sang.

"Eleven Pipers who no bananas" Donkey Kong sang.

"Ten a bosses who will get further developed in some other a story" Mario sang.

"Nine dancing ladies who I'm going to kick Wolf into" Fox said charging at his arch enemey who was barley able to jump over.

"Eight servant milking maids who Captain Falcon can't touch" Samus sang as Falcon groaned.

"Seven Of Those DVDs that cost quite a lot of money, cause Best Buy isn't the best buy" Link sang.

"Six dead geese who could write better then Diana!" Pikachu sang.

"Fiveeeeeeee Of those Mirrory Ring Thingiessssss!" Olimar sang.

"Four Calling Birds who still haven't woke up" Lucario sang.

"Three French Hens who I'm sure would make nice pets" Lucas sang.

"We're outta here!" The turtles were heard singing as they lept out of the Pokeballs and walked off, shocking everyone for a few seconds.

"Andddddddddd a Falcoooooooooooooo.... In aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.... Bonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn slyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Everyone sang as the melody stopped.

Master Hand waved at the camera. "Well that's it everyone. Hope you enjoyed this story cause it's done."

"Wait, that's it?" Link asked. "What about like the aftermath?"

"Pfffttt, we never promised any aftermath" Master Hand stated.

"Actually you did promise aftermath" Mewtwo pointed out. "After Diana PMed Alex back saying she'd take the idea he had about an epilogue and expanding on it."

"Oh yeah, that". Master Hand looked around. "But this looks like a job for no ordinary narrator. This looks like a job for... THE BOLD TEXT NARRATOR!

**Thank you master hand. Bold Text Narrator here to tell you all what happened to everyone during the Christmas Break.**

**Well first off, Master Hand was able to seperate from Crazy Hand after awhile and get back his powers. Before he did though, Falco got off the Bonsly and beat on him with it several hundred times. The Bonsly wasn't hurt but Master Hand's bones were broken . And since the hearts and tomatoes ran dry he was in pain for days and days.**

**The Trainer went chasing after the turtles who left him and ended up in the Sinnoh region, meeting Ash and co and helping out some kid with his Bidoof in one of the lamest filler episodes ever. The trainer became a rival who would occasionally appear, but like Richie he had no real personality except being just like Ash, except in his case dumber.**

**Charizard, Ivysaur and Squirtle also went to the Pokemon Anime and severly beat on Team Rocket for hours on end, making sure they'd never ever appear again. The three then actually did end up doing reviews of Alex Warlorn's work which I'd highly recommend, wink wink.**

**Bowser tried proving his evil title after the incidents of chapter Nineteen by creating a new movie script. This one actually got accetped by Hollywood, but through the magic of Dreamworks somehow became a CGI flick about Goldiocks and the three bears, starring Mae Whitman, John Goodman and Carmen Electra as that sexy sister of Mama Bear.**

**Ganondorf ended going back to hyrule for Christmas and spending time with TwinRova. He claimed he was doing evil destructive things and would conquer Hyrule in a matter of days. No one believed but this time... they ended up being right yet again as Link once again defeat his stupid evil plan.**

**King Dedede tried stealing Christmas ala the Grinch and was sued by Wiiboychris AND Brawl In The Family Webcomic for copyright infringment. He then busted out and tried busting Kirby and was sent to jail yet again as he yet again busted out. Seriously why do people lock away super villians when they can just break out of jail like that?**

**Captain Falcon Offically decleared he would never ever ever go to France ever again. He then spent his Christmas with no one, for about five minutes. Then he called up the alternate dark zelda hooker and got it on with her several times.**

**Toon Link sailed back to his homeland and spent time with Tetra and her sister. He also took one of those Diana clones as him and Tetra had a fun game finding out how many times they could use the turbelence button to make her fall off a cliff before she died. It turned out to only be one, but a fun one it was.**

**Ness journed to Eagleland and had a good christmas with his family getting a brand new baseball bat. Mewtwo ended up joining him and if you ever saw the Justice League episode "Comfort and Joy" well Mewtwo was kind of like J'onn J'onzz in that but less stretchy into sweaters and singing hyms with the cat and more playing psychicball with Ness' brand new baseball bat.**

**Lucas then went to France and was happy to find out that indeed the French Man had helped all of France become a lot more Christmasy and was able to make brand new friends all over Europe and make them want to play the new Earthbound Zero even more then America does.**

**Sonic then used his super speed to travel to all his various continuites. He chilled with Tails and Knuckles in the game continuity while running away from amy, got together with Sally from the SatAM continuity and then in the Archie continuity, kicked Chris in the teeth in the Sonic X continuity and watched some of Sonic Underground and Adventures of Sonic the hedgehog and realized how much those shows sucked.**

**Yoshi found a nice pink Yoshi and had a nice Christmas eve night with her on Yoshi's island. Unfourantley they're relationship only lasted a day as she ended up stupidly sticking her tounge onto a pole and getting it caught there with no chance of getting unstuck. Yoshi then realized that maybe a marathon of a Christmas Story is a good idea every so often, but still a whole day of showing it is far too much.**

**Wario biked to WarioWare. He then had a Christmas Carol expierence with three ghosts but didn't really learn anything about greed. He did end up getting Mona a nice gift (that he stole from Waluigi) and continue trying to make a proft any legal and illegal way he could think of.**

**Lucario spent his christmas break reading every single chapter of "The Subspace Emissary: World Conquest" and realized that it is indeed worth reading and parodying and then maybe watching those parodies... I mean chapters again. Lucario never did see Chris or Chris's lucario again but he still remained a loyal WiiboyChris fan and promised that'd Diana get back to reading those chapters at a quicker rate then she has been.**

**Olimar spent his Christmas with the Pikmin. It turns out though that Chirstmas with the Pikmin pretty much means doing what he was reguarly doing, except this time using green Pikmin who apprently are able to dig and get other Pikmin quicker, blend with they're einvorment, and when combined with red Pikmin make really nice Christmas decorations.**

**The Ice Climbers went back to Icicle Mountain and had a big friendly Ice War, laughing and playing and having a grand old time with each other. Some Nitpickers tried stealing they're vegetables again but they soon felt the meaining of the hoidays, which pretty much meant being smashed in by Popo and Nana's hammers. Try making a sequal out of that Nintendo, if you ever decide that'd actually be a profitable idea.**

**Pit used his new bow and position as sub god of Angel Land to help it propser and get a lot of angels they're chirstmas wings. In fact only one angel didn't get his wings, which was the dark angel. I don't mean evil Pit like in some fanfics, I mean that Jessica Alba girl from that Dark Angel show. She didn't get her wings. he did talk smack about Palutena though and get arrowed in several hundred places. Now try being in the next Fanatsic Four flop hoe!**

**Ike spent time with Palutena for his Christmas season getting to know the goddess quite intimtlay, emotinally, physically, mentally, spirtually and well pretty much every facet. It's quite a tale actually. In fact once Night Of The Werehog gets done it might get it's own spinoff story. Then again Diana has promised a lot of spinoff stories in her years as an author but thsi one might have some legs. Look out for it hopefully sometime soon.**

**Pikachu however wanted nothing to ever do with another DianaGohan story again and made a conract with her limiting his role and promising to never get any more crap parts. She then wrote a scene where a squrrel peed on him and Pikachu shocked her hours on end so she changed it to the squirrel giving him a giant bottle of Ketchup which Pikachu spent the rest of Christmas happily sucking down.**

**R.O.B put himself into sleep mode and... slept all of Christmas. How exciting.**

**In order to try and get one up on Ike, Marth tried getting into a relationship with Ike's sister Mist. Unfouratnley due to a series of supremely convientant and incredibley weirdly plotted events you'd only find in the most stupidest an inane of stories, Mist thought Marth was one of Ike's old girlfriends and forced her to help her shop for new wardrobes for Christmas break.**

**Shiek And Link ended up watching Princess Tutu and found it to be pretty good. So they decided to buy some Best Buy DVDs to watch in private. They also bought the Old 80's Zelda Cartoon Show to rift on how stupid it was. And how lame Link's excuse me Princess catchphrase was, though Link admitted that sometimes it'd be better then being called Quebbie all the time. Shiek also ended up snapping the wrist of the Unspoiling Hero when he tried interrupting one of they're make out sessions by saying they shouldn't try spoiling what happens at the end of Majora's Mask. Like anyone cares at this point about that.**

**Diddy Kong went to visit the Kongo Jungle for the holidays. He exchanged gifts with Dixie, sang some carols with Lanky, Tiny and Chunky, and even was nice enough to listen to one of Cranky's old timey rants about how the jungle use to be. Diddy also expiremented what would happen if he put Jelly in one of his peanut popguns and ended up creating a fun new way to make peanut butter and jelly sandwitches.**

**Meta-Knight and Samus gave a bunch of ridicolous and random orders to Zelda and Zero Suit Samus to try and teach them a lesson about being so sexist and so crazy. Zero Suit and Zelda tried breaking out of they'er contract at every turn but weren't able to. They did find a way to have an eight way makeout session with all of they're clones at the same time though. Meta Knight and Samus also honed they're training some and paid what remained of they're family respect, being happy that they at least still had each other in they're life.**

**Kirby ate and ate and ate and ate and ate and ate and ate and ate and ate and ate and ate and ate and ate and ate and ate and ate and ate and ate and ate and ate and ate and ate and ate and ate and ate and... do I really need to keep repeating this?**

**Mr. Game And Watch talked with Mr. Resetti about the first christmas ever. He then accidentley smashed hismelf on the head one day over break and could only talk in beeps for awhile. Alex Warlorn was amazed at this and then disappointed when he hitsemfl on teh head again and went back to rambaling on and on. Alex learned a good lesson that Diana will want what she'll want and he'll just have to accept that, and seriously rambaling Mr. Game and Watch is funny when used right.**

**Wolf went back to spend time with his team again. This time when Alliw visited they threw her in an airlock and sent her into deep space. Wolf also spent a lot of time goign over his strategy in Night of the Werehog: Brawl Edition and thinking up any concienvable strategy that could be used against him. Will he end up winning this? Guess you'll have to tune in to that OTHER fic to find out.**

**Fox ended up spending some nice personal time with Krystal and finally came to terms with her not being in brawl. Of course since this isn't a canon fic he didn't come to actual term with but he did have a nice time being with her and enjoying spending a quiet christmas all loned in they're little "foxhole."**

**Peach gave out all her gifts to Waddle Dees, Alloys, friends all over the mushroom kingdom, and even to the crazy Diana author who writes this. She made everyone happy with her presents and spent a lot of time singing songs and having good old holiday fun, proving for the billonth time that it's better to give then it is to recieve. She did recieve a special gift from Santa though: A personal passpart to the North Pole anytime she wanted. Peach is expected to go next year and hep mrs. Claus bake some delicous christmas cookies.**

**Luigi didn't get a sequal to Luigi's Mansion but he did end up getting a big gigantic celebration party thrown for his 25th year old annivesary. Being a quarter of a centry old Luigi realized even if he didn't have Mario's success he still did have a lot of lvoe and admiration from fans all over the world. He also watched some epiosdes of his old show, along with the yotuube variations of it and was shocked at just how much the phrase "that's Mama Luigi to you Mario" could be used by so many different people.**

**Speaking of Mario, everyone's favorite plumber went around the world to spread his version of Christmas cheer. It not only brought a lot of people happiness but deals with Australia and even parts of Africa made Mario and Nintendo even richer. Look for Mario Crash Bandicoot Hunter And Mario: Desert Sunshine Available to import from places you'd never expect top games to start out.**

**Jigglypuff went and joined like 50 choirs over the Chirstmas season and ended up finding a good tone that didn't put anyone to sleep when she sang. She then actual met Paula Abdul and was given a little guest role judge tryout for Amerian Idol but ended up poudning Simon Cowell in the face several times for being a jerk. Thoguh she didn't face any procesution charges she was prhobitied from doing any public singing for about a month and now just singis to herself in her room about the time she "hit it big" as it were.**

**Snake went back to his world and spent a Christmas was his team. Raiden wanted to know what the chances were of him starring in Metal Gear Solid 5 and Snake politley responded "in about a (beep)in chance of hell you (beep)in stupid replacment ass (swear)." Snake did end up leaving a good present though: a high class thermal bomb in Game and Watch's room as the old man blew out the window defintley making Snake's holiday.**

**Donkey Kong found out that there are not only bananas in the jungle and in barrels, but also in supermarkets. He started eating a lot of bananas in King Kullen and was shocked to find out he had to pay for them. This caused him to severly ravage the King Kullen. He was let off the hook though by DianaGohan since he ravaged the King Kullen that she use to work for that fired her for no specifically good reason worth going into. Let's just say they were jerks and that's that.**

**The Melee characters who didn't make it into Brawl helped Falco beat up Master Hand and made sure he never got those recovery items. Mewtwo then had a christmas party for hsi Smash Tournament which went well except for when Mega Man showed up drunk and tired shooting people until Mewtwo had to throw him out.**

**So overall everyone had a nice Christmas and made for a nice Chirstmas story that is now finally coming to...**

THE END!

Woo, finally. A story offically over without any real loose ends that I have to go back and tie up. I could go back and edit them but that's different. Anyway hope you really enjoyed this and hope you'll enjoy my work in the next chapters of "Night Of The Werehog: Brawl Edition" and any other story I try writing for. So have a nice holiday season everyone and remember peace and love and please oh please review!


End file.
